New Allies under Co
by Awaii-Mom
Summary: This is a story about 3 girls, Awaii, Hissori, and Red they have been given a mission to go to the Village hidden in the Leaf to become there new allies, but this is not going to be an easy mission This story is being Edited, plz stop reading at Chpt 38
1. The Big Day Chapter 1

"The Big Day"

By: Awaii (Me)

'_Today is the big day_' I thought to myself as I laid on my bed, '_Today my team and I are going to go on our biggest mission yet_'

I soon sat up and looked at myself in the mirror that my mother had put at the end of my bed. Staring back at me was a girl with medium length blonde hair with some blue in it, and hazel eyes. In case you hadn't guessed, this girl was me.

My name is Awaii-Lynne but my friends call me Awaii for short. I have two of the best friends anyone could ask for and they are Hissori and Red. I might now have known these two my whole life, but I still feel as though I can trust them with just about everything, and you know what makes it all better…..these two are also my teammates!!

Okay let me tell you all little about Hissori and Red, first they are both girls (duh), and well I'm a little, well no, a lot older than Hissori, but I'm not as old as Red. It's hard for me to admit this but, sadly I think Hissori is a little smarter than me…but I always joke around with her about it, well when it comes to looks I would probably say that Red is the shortest of us all….Hissori has long white hair, blue eyes, and she is always wearing long dark cape/hoody type thing, but she always has the front part open, under it she has on some black shorts and a long sleeve shirt…As far as Red goes, well she has long red hair, brown eyes, and wears just a t-shirt and some jeans. As for their personalities Hissori is a Smart (ass), and Red is also smart and a nice person (once you get to know her) We are all pretty strong, and we get along just like sisters.

"Awaii, Hey Awaii your friends are here" That's my mom, Yeah I know I really should get a house of my own, but if I did that then who would take care of my mom, well that someone has to be me.

"I'm coming!" I quickly grabbed my favorite hoody and my favorite jeans and put them on, even though I've had these jeans for a long time I still love to wear them, they have holes in the knees but that doesn't bother me any. I walked out of my room, "see you later mom"

"Be Careful Awaii and don't get into too much Trouble"

"Yeah I know, bye" I wave as I walk out the door.

Waiting for me outside were Hissori and Red. It seemed like they were always waiting for me."Its about time you came out Awaii" Hissori said pretending to be mad.

"Come on Hissori….you know Awaii always takes the longest to get out of bed and get ready" Red said

"Hey are you guys making fun of me" I asked, then we all three looked at each other and started laughing. "Alright guys…all jokes aside we have a really important mission today" I reminded them, " and we should get started on it" I then began to walk away from my house towards the main tower of the village.

"What's the rush Awaii?" Hissori asked as she crossed her hands, still standing behind me with Red.

"You just want to leave the village isn't that right…."

Red was right, I was really excited to leave the village, but can you blame me….I mean I've never left the village, and things can be pretty boring here in the Moon Light Village, and I've read so much about Konhoa also known as The Hidden Leaf Village, I'm really excited to go there and meet all the Shinobi's there! I put my hands together like I'm begging, then face my friends, " Lets go PLEASE! Aren't you guys just a little excited about leaving the village, and going to the Leaf Village?"

"Alright, Alright" Hissori sighed, " You know, even though you are older than I am, I still feel as though you act Younger than I am." All I could was smile at them, because I was too excited to let anything get me down.

"We should head up to the main tower and get our gear, Then we can head out….okay" Red said to us…I could tell she was mainly talking to me though. Red has looked out for Hissori and I, she has been like an older sister to us, making sure we had everything ready, and beating up those who were mean to us, although we could beat them up our selves.

I nodded then the three of us headed towards the main tower of our village. To tell you the truth, I always hated going there, I think the lord of our village hates me…I don't see why, I mean the glue eventually washed out a few weeks later….no hard feelings right…WRONG

"Lord Keiga, we are here to pick up our gear for our mission"

Red was always the one to talk to our Lord, Hissori knew that if she tried to talk to him, he would say something to piss her off and then she would kick his ass, and well lets just say we wouldn't want that to happen.

"Are you sure you want these two, to be the ones to accompany you on this mission" He has asked, looking at both Hissori and myself, he looked as though he was unsure of we were strong enough for this mission.

I then looked over at Hissori and saw she was biting her lip trying to keep quiet, and calm.

"Sir, I know these two may not seem it, but they are both very strong, and I wouldn't want to go on this mission with anyone else" Red explained to Lord Keiga.

He had then closed his eyes and sighed, " Well if you feel so confident in them, then I guess there is nothing I can say to change your mind." He then opened his top drawer and pulled out three Kunai Carriers and three Head Bands, the head bands had a moon and a star on them, he then set them on his desk for us to pick up. We all walked up and grabbed our gear, along with our head bands, I put mine around my neck, Red put hers on her head, and Hissori put hers around her thigh. "Good luck, and remember you guys can not fail on this mission"

We all nodded, he then gave us the signal that we were able to leave, and just like that we were all on our way to the Leaf Village, Although I knew it would take us a while to get there, I still couldn't wait to see what everything was going to look like.

"What do you think this village is going to be like?" Hissori asked

"Well I've been reading about this village, and I read that it has a lot of different ninjas, also that they had just recently became allies with Suna Village"

"Suna?"

"Yeah, you've heard of it, well maybe you know it as the Sand Village"

"Oh yea I know now, Isn't that the village with the youngest person as their Kazakage?"

I nodded, " Yeah his name is Gaara, he also has two siblings, a brother named Kankuro and a sister named Temari, we should run into them-"

I then stopped what I was saying and looked over at both Hissori and Red. We had all heard the same thing, it was as though something…no someone was following us….We then quickly formed a circle and got ready to be attacked from any and all angles. There were at least four, no wait six of them, and only three of us, if you were looking at our odds in number wise, yea we were out numbered, but if you looked at is strength wise, we were defiantly at the Advantage, they better attack us before we find them…..

* * *

That's the end of chapter one, who has been following them, and who will win, you must read the next chapter to see for yourself


	2. 3 Against 6 Chapter 2

"3 Against 6"

By: Awaii (me)

The three of us stand there ready for anything, I then look at Red and I could tell she had already began using her special Technique to see just how powerful these people were, she then opened her eyes and looked up at me.

'_They are at least chunin and Jonin Level_' Red had thought, Bet you wanna know how I knew that, well its part of my special technique, anyways lets get back to the fight.

I then looked at Hissori and signaled at her where the ninjas were, she then did her hand sigh and a black mist came out from behind her and went over to the two men she was after and knocked them out, what Hissori just did was give those guys some knock out poison, not enough to kill them though, we still needed them alive to ask them questions.

'_Red….let me take the Jonin down_' I thought to her. She then nodded and pointed to were he was. There was only one of them, but I still knew I could take him.

I then pulled out a small dagger that I always carried with me, closed my eyes and inserted some of my chakra into the dagger, making it to were it transported into a samurai sword, I then opened my eyes back up and looked over at the jonin,

"Moon Light Dance" I said, as I did this the surroundings around both myself and the jonin became black, After the man stood up and looked at me, I faded away so he could not see me.

'_Stay Calm, its just a genjutsu_' the man thought to himself over and over again.

'_Wrong Mister, didn't you hear what I said_' I thought inside his head. In a blink of an eye I appeared behind the man and stabbed him in the back, after he feel to the ground the black turned back to normal, The Jonin fell out of behind that bush he was at and I was standing by my friends still, as though I never moved.

Now it was Reds turn, Although she had three of them to fight, it wasn't going to be very hard for her.

Red then took out a scroll, bit her thumb and wiped the blood on the scroll.

"Play with us Mashira" Red said as a big and beautiful white Siberian tiger appeared. Red then petted her white friend and pointed over to where the last three ninjas were at.

Mashira then began to purr and headed over to where they were hiding, she attacked them then a few seconds later the came out with the three in her mouth, they were all unconscious needless to say.

"Well that wasn't too bad" I said wiping the blood off of my dagger.

"What do you expect you only fought one of them." Hissori joked with me.

"I'm sorry did you need help Hissori" I said with a smile on my face.

Mashira then walked over to Red and rubbed up on her while purring. "I'm Sorry Mashira" Red said while rubbing Mashiras head, "I know you don't like to be alone"

"Hey Red, why don't you let her stay out with us for a while, I'm sure she would want to" I said walking over to pet Mashira.

"Yeah we all know she wouldn't hurt us, besides she deserves it after fighting such weak ninjas."

"Well if you guys don't mind"

"Of Course not!" I said beginning to pet Mashira on the back, "although if anyone else were to come by, she would probably try to kill them." I laughed

You see Red is part of the Tora clan, her and Mashira have been together since they were both little, at first Mashira didn't let anyone around her or Red, but now Mashira doesn't let anyone but us three around her, she is very protective of us, when she is out with us. Don't get me wrong though, she is a very good animal, well…if you are us. " Would you like to stay out with us Mashira?" Mashira then let out a loud roar and jumped on top of Red and started to lick her on the face. "I'll take that as a yes" Red laughed. Both Hissori and I ran over and laid on top of Mashira and Red Laughing.

A while later after the ninjas were all tired up with a special rope, they had began to wake up, well all of them but the one that I had stabbed, I was stuck healing his wounds to that he wouldn't die on us.

"Who are you girls?" One of the ninjas had asked

"Look here buddy, we are going to be the ones asking the questions got it" Hissori explained.

As she and Red were asking the other ninjas questions, The Jonin I was healing began to awaken.

"Good Evening Mister" I said with a smile on my face, I knew he wasn't going to do anything, for one he was injured and for another, he was also tied up.

"who….who are you guys and how did you take down all of us in just a few seconds." the man asked he sounded surprised and embarrassed at the same time.

"Well, First Mister, your kinda in no position to be asking me questions, and second why were you and your friends following us?" I asked as I finished wrapping his wounds. This man wasn't about to answer me…I did just kick his ass…so I guess he didn't want to answer me, well fine then, I'll just hear what he is thinking.

'_Why is she healing me, why did Lord Orochimaru want us to attack them, and how was just this little girl able to take me down so easily_' he was thinking to himself.

"Who's Orochimaru?" I asked him.

"Wh-what did you say, how did you"

"Just tell me who he is"

"It would seem as though I have no choice but to tell you"

"Smart Choice Mister"

"Orochimaru is the Lord of our village and he ordered us to take you three down."

"What village I don't see your headbands"

"We are from the Sound Village"

'_Sound I've read about that village, they are enemies with Leaf if I remember right._'

"What's your name mister"

" Shen….and you are?"

"My name is-"

I then felt a hand hit me in the back of my head.

"ARE YOU AN IDIOT" Hissori snapped at me, " Wait let me answer that for you, Yes you are!"

"What was that for" I asked rubbing the back of my head.

"You were about to give your name to the enemy"

"Its not like he is going to do anything, he's wounded AND tied up" I explained to her.

Hissori shook her head, "Its amazing how you can be so strong, and yet so naïve"

I just sat there confused, '_Was that a complement and an insult at the same time?_'

I then stood up and walked over to Red, Hissori followed me.

"We need to talk, all three of us" I said looking at Red then back at Hissori.

"I think I know who sent them after us….some guy named Orochimaru."

"Orochimaru? Never heard of him" Red Said

"Well who ever he is, he wants us dead" I explained to them.

"Do you think it is because our mission?"

"Well we were given a very important mission, and we were also going there to declare Leaf and Moon Lights becoming Allies."

"You think this Orochimaru guy doesn't want us to give Leaf the message"

"If what you are saying is true, then we are going to encounter a whole lot more enemies on this mission"

"Well I'm ready for them" I said sounding as confident as I could

" Same here" Hissori said.

* * *

Will they Make it to Leaf or will they be defeated by Orochimaru and his followers


	3. Never Alone Chapter 3

"Never Alone"

By: Awaii (me)

The three of us have decided to try to get more out of the sound ninjas who had been following us. So I walked back over to Shen to ask him some more questions about this Orochimaru guy and why- well just listen to our conversation.

"Shen…..right?" I asked sitting on a rock across from him.

"Yeah" He nodded

"I wanna ask you more about this Orochimaru guy"

"What if I don't want to answer you" He said stubbornly

Just as he said that Mashira walked over to me and "_nicely_" showed her teeth to Shen and let out a little growl.

"You were saying" I said now petting Mashira

"You think I'm afraid of some little girl and her little cat"

_'I guess this guy forgot that I was the one who kicked his ass with out him even laying a finger on me, and as for this little cat she took down three of his men just like they were her morning breakfast._'

I sighed then got a serious look on my face, "You can either tell me what I want to know or I will-"

"You'll what….kill me, don't make me laugh, the only reason you and your Barbie friends were able to take us down was because we let our guards down."

I then grabbed my dagger and put it up to his neck looking him straight in the eye.

"Don't you EVER put down my friends again, or this little girl will kill you! You got that….Shen. Now you WILL tell me everything there is to know about this guy and what he wanted with me and my friends, you can do it one of two ways, the easy was were you just tell me, or the hard way were I force you to tell me." I lowered my dagger away from his neck, " Either way is fine with me"

"Tch"

"What will it be"

"HEY calm down over there!" Red yelled at me.

"Do you always have to take things so far." Hissori yelled towards me.

"Don't make-"

"Stay out of this you two, this one is mine" I shouted at them still looking Shen in the eyes.

"There's no point in stopping her now, she's got her stubborn mind set on something and no one can change it, wonder what he could of said to her to make her so upset" Hissori said to Red

"It was either something about her family, or her friends" Red sighed

"What a troublesome girl, she's gonna kill the guy" Hissori sighed then turned back to the ninjas they were talking to.

"Now who is Orochimaru and why did he want my friends and me dead?" I asked Shen once more.

"He didn't tell us, he just told us that you three were going to be getting in our way and that we needed to take care of you before that could happen"

'_He was telling the truth, because he was thinking the same exact thing he was telling me_'

"Alright, thank you" I then stood up and punched Shen in the face, knocking him out, " That's for calling my friends Barbie"

I then walked over to Red and Hissori

"Think you went a little too far, Awaii?"

"No…" I said to Hissori, " anyways we should be heading out before anyone else decided to try to attack us here" I said to both Hissori and Red.

They both nodded, then Hissori used her "Black Mist" tequnece to knock out the other five ninja.

"Now who's going to far" I laughed at Hissori

Not long after that Hissori, Myself, Red and Mashira all headed towards the Leaf Village, this time Red was riding on top of Mashira, while Hissori and I had to walk. "So….Awaii what did your little sound friend say to you, about that Orochimaru guy?" Red asked looking at me.

"He basically told me that the Orochimaru guy wanted us out of the way" I explained to her

"Out of the way? But for what, we don't even know this guy, and how did he find out about us?" Hissori asked sounding kinda upset finding out some guy wanted her dead.

"I don't know Hissori, but if what I'm thinking is right then it has something to do with the Leaf Village" I explained again, hoping I was both wrong and right

"What ever it is, I'm sure we will find out once we get to Konhoa" Red said.

Hissori sighed, " and here I was hoping that this mission wasn't going to be so troublesome."

"Stop complaining Hissori" I said to her

"Its getting late, and we are all tired, so lets stop up at this cave and try to get some rest" Red said trying to change the subject between Hissori and me.

Hissori yawned, " Works for me"

"Yea, alright" I said

We then all headed towards the cave to get some rest, we all laid our heads on Mashiras warm soft stomach, and feel asleep to her soothing purr……..

_

* * *

___

-Awaii's Dream-

_"Why….why would you lie to me….I…. I thought I could trust you…."_

_"That was were you were wrong little sister, you should NEVER trust anyone"_

_Awaii, now in her room packing someone's clothes and other belongings._

_"Awaii hunny you don't have to do this, just please go to bed"_

_"I…. I cant, If I leave this stuff, it….it will remind me of her, and…..and I"_

_Awaii then breaks down in tears, " WHY DID SHE DO THIS, didn't she trust me…..I…I said so many hurtful things to her and now I can never take them back._

_-End Of Awaiis Dream-

* * *

___

I woke up fast, sweating and breathing heavy.

'_Why do I keep having that dream_' I think to myself as I wipe away a lonely tear off my cheek, I look back and see both Red and Hissori still sleeping.

'_If I never would of meet then, the I would still be in my room hating myself for what had happened to my sister_'

I quietly stand up and walk outside the cave and stare up into the sky wondering if she was looking down at me from were she was.

I then grab my dagger and begin to practice my Jutsu's and keke-genki, Cause I knew I was not going to be able to go back to sleep……I never can.

I soon decide to take a break and sit on the grass, I then feel something push up against my back, I turn and see Mashira lay behind me, then Red and Hissori sat beside me, but none of us said anything, we just stared up into the sky looking up at the Moon Light Night. Well Red and I did, Hissori fell back asleep after a while.

"Did you want to talk about it this time Awaii?" Red asked still looking up at the stars

I shook my head, " I don't think it will help, not this time"

"Was It that same dream?" I nodded trying to hold back my tears, I never liked crying in front of others, I felt it only showed my weakness to them. "You know, whatever happened Hissori and I are always here to talk to"

"Yeah I know, thank you" I said looking over at her, " thank you for everything."

The rest of that night Red and I just stared up into the sky, looking at all the stars and moon.

* * *

Okay I know this chapter was well, kinda sad towards the end, but DEAL WITH IT, the next chapter they will finally arrive at Leaf Village, so be patent okay


	4. Welcome To Konhoa Chapter 4

"Welcome To Konhoa"  
By: Awaii (me)

Its been a few days since we left Moon Light Village, and we should be at Konhoa by sometime today!

"Why does it seem the closer we get to this village, the more hyper she gets?" Hissori sighed as she pointed at me.

"Didn't I already tell you guys, I'm really excited to be going to a new village" I said smiling while skipping backwards looking at Red and Hissori.

"Do you ever get tired Awaii?"

"nope!" I said sarcastically , then laughed

"Awaii...watch were you are going, your gonna-" just as Red began to finish her sentence, I tripped on a rock and hit my head on a tree stump. Both Red and Hissori began to laugh at me.

"that wasn't very funny guys" I said rubbing both my head and my butt, " That really hurt"

"AWWW...poor Awaii" Red laughed at me

I then stood up and wiped away the dirt off of my pants. "You've got to be kidding me"

We all suddenly turned around to see who could of said that to us. As we turned we saw a guy with black hair, a green vest and black pants on standing in front of us. "What a drag this is gonna be"

We just stood there, well not for long I could see Hissori out of the corner of my eyes, get ready to "Black Mist" this green guys ass. "Hissori, don't do that you know we are not here to hurt him." Red stopped her

I then took a closer look at this idiots head band. "HEY!! YOU FROM KONHOA!! THATS GREAT THAT MEANS WE HAVE FINNALY ARRIVED!!" I shouted jumping up and down, really excited that we were finally there.

"You must be the Naruto of your group" He said pointing at me

"Who's that?" I asked looking back at Red and Hissori They both shrugged there shoulders

"Lets go" The green guy said to us, as he was already walking ahead of us

"Hey wait...umm...Hey green guy stop!" I shouted again

"Awaii, don't call him Green Guy...I'm sure he has a name" Hissori sighed

"But he never told us his name...I GOT IT!" I said with one of my genius plans," I know his name!"

"You DO?!" they both said sounding kinda surprised.

I nodded then smiled '_All I have to do is listen to his thoughts_'

'_One of them acts like Naruto, then one looks like Gaara, and well the last one...she just seems weird, why did I of all people have to say yes to this mission, way to go Shikamaru, way to take one for the team, I would of rather gone out with Temari than do this mission_'

All I could do was laugh after I heard his thoughts. "He thinks you look like Gaara" I said laughing while pointing at Red.

Shikamaru then stopped walking and turned toward us "how did you do that?" He asked pointing at me.

"huh? Me, oh well I just read your thought...Shikamaru" I said with a smile on my face, " oh...by the way...your going out with Temari?" After I said her name Shikamarus face went beat red. "Did I say something?"

Shikamaru coughed, " we should get going the Hokage wants to speak with you three right away" Shikamaru said as he began walking again. Hissori, Red, Mashira and myself all followed behind Shikamaru through the village

"Who're the Chicks?" a guy with a dog asked

"three ninjas from the Moon Light Village" Shikamaru said sounding like he wanted to be anywhere but here.

"I'm Awaii" I said smiling, "This is Hissori, and Red" I said pointing at them, " Oh and this is Mashira" I said as she walked out from behind Red.

"Well I'm Kiba, and this is Akamaru, Its nice to meet you guys" Akamaru barked at Mashira, but she was more concerned at all the other people who were walking by and staring at her.

"Maybe its about time to put Mashira back" I said worried for the other peoples safety, "Before she decided to kill someone"

"Yea, alright...Return Mashira" Red said as Mashira poof'd back to her home.

"Where'd she go?" Kiba asked sounding kinda surprised

"Home" was all Red said to him, She never really liked sending Mashira home, but it was for the best

"Enough talking, lets just get going" Shikamaru complained

"See ya later Shikamaru" Kiba said waving as he began to leave with Akamaru

"He seemed nice" I said

"Don't even think about it Awaii, we are not here for that" Red said to me, elbowing me in the side.

"What was that for, I was just saying he seemed nice" I said crossing my arms," Its not like I liked him"

"Come on you two, lets get this over with" Hissori yawned, " So we can get our room and get some sleep" Hissori was already standing up by Shikamaru waiting for Red and I to catch up with them.

"Lets go Awaii" Red said walking up to Shikamaru and Hissori.

'_There's something about them two, Shikamaru and Hissori, they seem allot alike, both lazy, and think allot of stuff is Troublesome_' I thought as I walked with Red to catch up to them. "Hey Shikamaru...you know you have a long name, mind if I just call you Shika for short" I asked

"What ever" He said still walking ahead of Red and me.

After a few more people stopped us and asked who were, we had finally arrived to the big tower with the five heads carved into the stone, everyone knew who they were, the Hokages of the village, and the most recent one...Lady Tsunade the famous medical Ninja, and one of the Legendary- "I know who he is now!" I shouted. Hissori, Red and Shika all looked at me like I had finally lost it "The Orochimaru guy...He is one of the Legendary Sanin" I said, sounding like I just solved the worlds toughest mystery

"So you've meet him" A lady's voice had said, I turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair, and a diamond shape on her forehead.

"Oh Lady Tsunade" Shikamaru said, "Sorry it is taking us so long to get to your office"

'_So this is the Lady Tsunade medical Ninja, I've only seen pictures of her, but never in person. I think this was the only time I was speechless_'

* * *

Okay so this chapter is pretty much a filler, but I told you they would get to Leaf so they are there...don't worry the next chapter will be much better


	5. Horrible News Chapter 5

"Horrible News"  
By: Awaii (me)

"Sorry we have taken such a long time" Shika said scratching the back of his head.

"Its okay Shikamaru, just next time try not to stop for sight seeing" Lady Tsunade said, " Your mission is over with for now, you are dismissed"

"Oh man, I never thought this would end" Shika complained as he walked away leaving us there to talk to Lady Tsunade.

"Wow I never thought I would live to see the day" Hissori joked, "Awaii has nothing to say as though she is shocked"

I snapped out of my daze, and looked over at Hissori. "You say something?"

"Never Mind.." she sighed

"Its nice to meet you three, I personally have never been to Moon Light Village, but from what I've heard it seems like a quiet place." Lady Tsunade Said.

"Its nothing compared to Konhoa, our village seems so small now"

"Thank you...but-"

"I'm Awaii,and this is Red and Hissori" I said pointing to them as I said there names, "You wanted to know...I know I heard you think it"

"Awaii!" Red said elbowing me in the side

"So your able to hear my thoughts, not a bad Keke-Genki" Lady Tsunade exclaimed.

"But we are not here to talk about Keke-Genkis now are we" Red said, " we were sent here not only to give you a message, but also to declare out Alliance right"

"Yes...but lets talk somewhere else, more private" Lady Tsunade said as she began to walk towards her office area.

We soon followed her so that we could discuses what had been happening.

"First I would like to know about the message, you three were sent here with" We nodded then Red stepped forward and put her hands together to make a hand sign, then our message scroll popped up out of no were. Red then handed it to Lady Tsunade and she began to read it. After she finished reading the scroll, she slammed it down on her desk knocking down her cup of saki. "Is this Accurate Information" She asked her voice seemed very angry

"It is, I was the person who got this Information, and I knew that your village was planning an attack, I told our Lord, and then offered to come and give you the message personally" Red Explained.

"SHIZUNE!!"

A woman with short black hair, who was oddly enough caring a pig walked into the room. "Yes My lady"

"I need you to go and get Kakashi and Gai, tell them this is Important."

"Hai" Shizune said then ran out of the room to get the two men she had asked for.

"How long do we have" Lady Tsunade asked.

"One week from tomorrow" Red said looking even more serious about this, then I had ever seen her look. Of course Hissori and I didn't know what the message had said, Lord Keiga wouldn't show it to us.

After a few minutes of an Awkward silence, Lady Tsunades office door opened up and two men walked in the room, one of them had white hair and all of his face but his left eye covered, the other...well he looked like an overgrown turtle with a black bowl on his head. "Ahh, what a youthful bunch of ladies we have in here today" The over grown turtle said winking and giving us a thumbs up.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing, even though I knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but if you would of seen him, and heard the way he was talking, you wouldn't of been able to control yourself either. "Awaii, control yourself" Red said, elbowing me in the side...yet again. You would think I would have had a bruise the size of a foot ball on my side, as many times as they elbow me in the side. I soon was able to stop my laughing. I knew that we needed to get down to business.

"Are we ready to continue" Lady Tsunade asked, mainly looking and talking to me. I began to blush a little (from embarrassment) and quickly nodded my head. "Alright, Kakashi and Gai I want you two to work with these girls on a very Important mission"

"Umm...Lady Tsunade, I have a request" Red said stepping forward again, " I would like it if you take Awaii out of this mission"

"WHAT! NO WAY RED! I didn't come all this way to be-"

"You don't understand" Red said looking at me.

'_If you go on this mission you will see things...no people that you thought were dead...Awaii please trust me_' Red thought as I read her mind

"You...you mean she-" Red nodded "Why didn't you tell me...why would she...but I thought" I was too upset to even finish my own sentence, all I could do was say a bunch of things that didn't make since to me or anyone else, well except for Red, because I could see that she didn't want me to know what was going on...

"I'm sorry Awaii"

"YOUR LIEING!!" I shouted as I ran out of the room, of course I didn't know were I was going, but I wanted to get away from there, away from it all!

* * *

Who is this person that Red doesn't want Awaii to see again, and why didn't se tell her, they should be answered in the next chapter


	6. Can We Talk Chapter 6

"Can We Talk"

By: Awaii (Me)

As I kept on running though the village, all I could think was how it all had to be a lie, that there was no way that she could still be alive, but why would Red of all people lie to me, I never thought she would do that to me.

I then stopped at the Konhoa gates, looking at the forest that looked like it was awaiting my entrance, I felt a hand land on my shoulder I didn't know who it was, but I was in NO mood to be messed with. I quickly grabbed that hand and lifting it off of my shoulder, swinging the person in the air and then the person landing on their back on the ground

"b-bad…..move…..n-next time….don't…..touch….cute pissed…..off girl" this guy said trying to catch his breath,

'_This guy seemed very familiar…like I had meet him before, but what was his name_' …. I thought to myself as I was looking at this guy on the ground. "K-Kiba?" I said sounding a little unsure if I was right.

He nodded beginning to sit up, " Sorry if I scared you,….but you seemed upset" He said still trying to catch his breath.

"Well I'm fine, so if you don't mind" I said turning to get ready to leave the village.

"Umm….do you know were you are heading?"

"I'm leaving, they don't need-"

"Your going the wrong way, you do know that don't you?"

I sighed then slowly began walking the other way

"So….were are your friends, I mean from what I could tell you guys were close, I didn't think you would be wandering around by yourself"

"Why…do you not think I can defend myself, Like I was going to say they don't need me here, and I have something that I need to take care of" I said still walking away from Kiba, trying to lose him, but sadly I was the one getting lost.

" I never said you couldn't defend yourself, besides I think you have already shown that"

"Why are you following me?!" I said as I turned facing him

" To tell you the truth, I saw you running and you looked upset, so I decided to follow you to make sure you were okay" He said, smiling at me

"But why do you care? You don't even know me that well" I said sounding a bit defensive

"Well would it count if I said I wanted to get to know you….unless you HAVE to leave right now"

"will you leave me alone afterwards"

Kiba nodded with a big dorky smile on his face.

"Alright-"

"BUT, let me take you to get some tea, I know this shop that sells really good tea," Kiba said as he grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards a tea shop.

'_You've got to be kidding me, I mean I barley made it to were I was at, and that was WITH help, now I'm going to have to go all the way back after I talk to him…I'm gonna get lost AGAIN_' I thought to myself as he kept pulling me further and further away from were I was standing..

"Okay were here!" Kiba said as we stopped at a tea shop. "Come on!" He said as he began to pull me into the shop, and then we sat at a booth, Kiba had sat across from me.

"So…tell me more about you…I mean all I know is your name"

"and that is all there is to know" I said

"Well yea…but what village did you come from"

"I thought Shika already told you that I came from Moon Light Village"

"Oh Yea, I guess I forgot, hmm…lets see what do you like to do and how long have you been a ninja…oh and what level ninja are you?"

"You really want to know more about me….well I like a lot of things, except for people who lie, I've been a ninja for a long time, and I am at Jonin level, are you happy, can I-"

"Lets see…I'm Kiba Inuzuka, I've been a ninja for a few years, I love to hang out with my friends………."

As Kiba kept rambling on about his life I began to understand what he was doing, he was trying to get me to change my mind on leaving….

"It wont work" I said interrupting what he was saying.

"huh?….what do you mean all I wanted to do what drink some tea and get to-"

"I don't completely understand why you are doing this, but its not going to change my mind…I have to leave now" I said as I stood up and began to walk out of the tea shop

"Whatever it is, I hope you will rethink it, or at least take someone with you"

"I don't need help….not right now I don't" I said as I left the shop, and the village.

There was something Red was thinking before I left, and I wanted to check it out, I had to see if it was true…if Eliza was really alive….or if my best friend has been lying to me for a long time now.

* * *

End of Chapter six, Next chapter we will find out who Eliza is, and if she is alive, please be patent cause it might take me a while to write the next chapter


	7. Gomenasai Chapter 7

"Gomenasai"  
By: Awaii (me)

As I'm walking though the forest just outside of Konhoas gates, I feel as though someone is following me, So I grab my dagger getting ready in case who ever it is wants to fight.

"AWAII!! Wait can we talk, please"

'_Who is that...no wait I know that voice, its..._'

I turn around and see Red, Hissori and the other two guys that were at Lady Tsunades office.

"I don't want to talk to you" I said looking directly at Red.

"Awaii come on, you know if Red didn't tell you something it would of been because she cared" Hossori said defending Red

" I didn't want you to get hurt"

"WHAT? you think I'm not hurt now?"

"gomenasai" Red said

"Why don't you guys go and work on your mission, whatever it is about, I have something that I HAVE to do" I said as I turn around to leave, but felt as though I couldn't control my body.

"Got'cha"

"Why...cant I move...what's going on?"

I then heard someone come out from behind the Bushes

"Its my Specialty"

I then remembered who's voice that was..."Shika? how"

"Its called Shadow Possession Jutsu...and there is no way to get out of it  
"

"Now...will you listen to me Awaii?"

"Its not like I can go anywhere"

Red then looked over at the two guys who had followed them there, and asked them if they would leave so that we could talk, they agreed and then began to walk off she then turned to Shika and asked him to leave also.

"You do know that if I leave, I'm gonna have to release the Jutsu"

"Its okay...please just leave us"

Shika sighed, then began to walk away as he did, I was able to move my body again. I then turned facing Red and Hissori

"Can I explain Awaii" Red said looking as though she was truly sorry

"Make it fast...and don't think that what you are about to say will change my mind"

" I wont, but the reason I didn't tell either of you about what kind of message it was, was because I didn't want you to be too upset to complete the mission"

"You think I wouldn't be able to...that shows how much you really think about my skills, or my ability to separate my personal life with my missions" I said sounding a bit pissed off.

"That's not what she meant Awaii, and you know that" Hissori said

"Then what...please explain why it is that my best friend-"

"because I was worried" Red shouted, " I hate seeing you awake at night because of your nightmares...I know you don't like to talk about it, but I know what you dream about" Red said as she walked towards me looking down at the grass

"you…know my dreams? How?"

"Because I see them...its something that I just discovered, I am able to see what you are dreaming, its like what you dream it goes into my dream and I feel the pain you go through...I feel the hurt you feel"

"YOU DONT...you don't know how I feel, how could you know...you were lucky enough to not have any siblings" I said trying to hold back my tears..., " so don't tell me you know how I feel" Red then stopped in front of me and put her arms around me...she then pushed me towards her, and I dropped my dagger, and we hugged (in a friendly way)

"Please Awaii, come back with us, I now understand that keeping this from you was the wrong thing to do...will you come back and help us...help us with this mission and then let us help you" Red said as she wiped away a tear that had escaped from my eye on to my cheek

"Tell me one thing...before I say yes...is it really Eliza? Is she really alive?"

Red nodded

"okay...I'm confused...who is Eliza?" Hissori asked

"My sister" I said to her, " What does she have to do with the mission"

"She...she is the enemy, and she is planning an attack she has become the new leader for a group of Rouge ninjas that have been going around and killing off different clans, wiping them out completely, and we think that the next target is going to be the Inuzuka clan"

"You mean Kibas' clan...so then she is going to come here?"

"Its possible, But there is also a possibility that they are going after someone else, and the Inuzuka Clan is just a distraction"

"I want to help...and when we do catch them...I want to be the one to take her down...and I DONT want anyone to get into my way" I said with a look of determination on my face.

Red and Hissori nodded, then the three of us began to walk back to the village, were we meet up with the two men

"Is everything okay...shall we get started on the mission?" The white haired man asked to us as he continued reading his book

"Yes...but...who are you guys, I mean I know Lady Tsunade said that you two were to help us, but I don't even know your names"

"I'm Gai" The over grown Turtle said with that same look on his face he had when he had walked into Lady Tsunades office

"Kakashi" The white haired man said as he closed his book

"I almost forgot!! My dagger, I dropped it, I have to go back and get it!" I said as I turned around and ran to go and get it

"Hurry Back!" Hissori yelled at me.

I then found myself staring at the place were we were talking, looking for my dagger... "There you are!" I said as I saw it laying on the ground, I bent down to pick it up.

"Its been awhile...Little sister" That was the last thing I heard before something had hit me in the back of my neck, making me black out...

* * *

end of chapter seven...the next chapter will be of Reds POV and then back and forth to Red and Awaii...


	8. Different Points Of Views Chapter 8

"Different Point Of Views"  
BY: Awaii (me)

-REDS POV-

"I almost forgot! My Dagger, I dropped it, I have to go back and get it" Awaii said as she ran back into the forest area

"Troublesome Girl, Sometimes I think she would forget her brain if it wasn't in her head" Hissori sighed

after a long wait for Awaii, I decided it was about time to call for her."AWAII! HURRY UP" I shouted There was no answer, Hissori and I looked at each other with worried looks on our faces.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi Asked.

"Something IS wrong!!" I said as Hissori and myself ran into the forest area to look for Awaii.

"She's not here" Hissori said as we arrived at the area she was suppose to be at.

Kakashi and Gai soon caught up with us.

"AWAII!!" I shouted once again.

"You don't think she really went after Eliza do you Red?" Hissori asked

"No...she wouldn't of gone alone"

I then pulled out my summoning scroll, bit my thumb and wiped the blood on the letters in the scroll.

"Come and help us out Mishira" I said as she reappeared out of the scroll

"A Siberian Tiger...How Youthful" Gai said as he tried to pet her.

Mashira then snapped at him, and he quickly backed away from her.

"Mashira, can you find Awaii?" I asked her.

She nodded and began sniffing around for Awaii.

'_Please be okay Awaii_'

* * *

-AWAII POV-

'_Oh man...I feel like I just got the sh!t beat out of me_'

I squinted my eyes, my head felt as though it was about to explode.

"So your finally Awake" A voice said to me as I began to open my eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked because my vision was still blurry and all I could see was a blob standing in front of myself.

"Do you not know who I am? Its only been 5 years now" The blob replied.

"Eliza? But...why are you doing this?" I asked as I was finally able to make out what the blob was...then I saw a woman standing in front of me, with medium brown hair, and eyes the same color as mine were.

"Is it wrong for me to want to see my little sister?" Eliza asked with an evil look on her face.

She has changed, she was not the same sister I knew when I was younger...she seemed more...more evil. "I'm not your sister! The Eliza I knew and loved would never do anything like this, the Eliza I knew is DEAD!" I said attempting to stand, but was unable to it seemed as though she had tied me up with some rope, but I knew I would of been able to cut through it, that was...if I had my dagger.

* * *

-REDS POV-

I looked down and see Awaiis dagger on the ground, it was in the same spot she had dropped it at when we were talking.

'_She never goes anywhere without her dagger_'

I bent down to pick it up,

"Hey Red, I think Mashira found something" Hissori said to me.

I then stood back up, " So did I " I said holding up her dagger.

"How do you know that is hers?" Kakashi asked.

Him and Gai were both helping us find Awaii.

"Because, this dagger has her chakra residue all over it, plus..." I said pointing to the handle of the dagger, " She had all three of our initials on it"

"But Red, she wouldn't of just left that behind, she said she was coming back to get it, so it doesn't make any since why she would leave it" Hissori said trying to figure out what had happened.

" I know" I said, trying not to sound worried

Mashira then let out a roar, and began running into the forest, until we were unable to see her. Hissori and I began to follow her, but before I did, I looked back at Kakashi and Gai.

"Kakashi, Gai Please go back and inform Lady Tsunade about what has happened, and tell her I am sorry but we are going to have to put off the other mission until we find Awaii" I said, sounding a bit demanding.

"I usually don't take orders from kids...but I guess this is important enough to let it go..."Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head, then looked up at me with a serious look on his face, well from what I could tell, for crying out loud the man has all but one eye covered, " Don't get hurt by doing something stupid, got that kid"

" Hai! Now please go"

Kakashi and Gai then both headed back to the village.

"You didn't have to send both of them Red" Hissori said as we followed Mashira

"I know...but they cannot follow us, no just yet" I said

'_If I'm right, then it is Eliza who is behind this_'

* * *

-AWAIIS POV-

"Tsk Tsk...I really thought you would of learned by now" Eliza said as she walked up to me, pulling out a dagger that looked allot like mine.

"What are you going to do...Kill me, is that why you tied me up, because you wouldn't of been able to handle me any other way"

Eliza began Laughing "Your funny sister, now why would I kill you when I need your help"

"My...help...what the Hell makes you think I would want to help you" She looked over at a man who was standing in a dark corner, and he walked out of the corner with something in his hand.

'_What...is-_' My thoughts were interrupted

"What does he possibly have that would make YOU want to help me you wonder" Eliza said, I knew she had read my thoughts, what else would I of expected, she was my sister after all and she had the same Keke-Genki that I did. As the man stepped closer to me, I noticed what it was that he had in his hands, it was a bloody leaf headband.

"Where did you get that?"

"A nice man...he said he knew you and that he wanted to help you...so I decided to take him up on his offer"

_'Kiba Inuzuka_' Eliza thought.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?! Were is Kiba?!" I shouted demanding an answer.

"DO I sense a bit of worrying going one..." Eliza said to me, " Now about helping me...I mean we all know you are much better at our clans Keke-Genki Awaii"

"I would rather die than help you!"

"But you see...your not the one who's gonna die" The man then walked off and a little while later had come back in the room, this time with someone else, this other person was Kiba, He then threw Kiba on the ground and Kiba coughed up some blood, it looked as though he was beaten and cut already.

Eliza then walked over to Kiba, as she did her dagger began to change form, into a long black Katana. "I've been meaning to thank you Awaii, ever since you showed me this wonderful tequnece, things have been so much easier for me" She said as she approached Kiba. Eliza then bent down grabbed Kibas hair and pulled his head up, placing her Katana up against his neck.

"WAIT! Don't kill him" I shouted to Eliza

'_Awaii...why would she be here, were am I?_' Kiba thought.

'_Good he's still alive, but I don't know how long, I have to think of something to do to help him'_ I then thought to Kiba, ' _Kiba...are you okay enough to run away, don't say anything, just blink once if you can_' I made sure Eliza couldn't read mine or his thoughts, like she had said, I WAS better at our Keke-Genki than she was, Kiba then Blinked once, I then gathered up as much Chakra as I could and put it into my only kunai I had, I knew it wouldn't react like my dagger would of, but it was all I had, and it HAD to work.

"You wanted me to stop sister, does that mean you are going to help me...you haven't changed one bit sister, still to soft...way to soft to me at the rank you have become" Eliza said as she let go of Kibas head, making it to were it would drop on the ground, face first

'_NOW!!_' I thought as I cut the rope, then throughing my kunai at the man in the corner before he was able to move, then Jumping on top of Eliza, pinning her down to the ground.

"NOW KIBA!! Run and DONT come back" I shouted struggling to hold Eliza down. Kiba then stood up, but did not run, as thought he wasn't able to control his body, he was just standing there staring at me, he then began to walk towards me, holding his hands out like he was going to grab for something.

* * *

What is Kiba going to do...and why wont he run away? You must wait till the next chapter


	9. New Enimes Chapter 9

"New Enemies"  
By: Awaii (Me)

"Kiba your in no condition to stay! I said RUN!!" I yelled at him trying to keep Eliza down. Eliza then began laughing, I then turned my attention towards her to see what she thought was so funny. "What's your-" I was unable to finish that sentence, because I felt some ones hands around my neck

'_I know these hands…these were Kibas Hands, I knew from when he had grabbed my hand earlier that day….but why would he_'

"What….let go…..K-" I Tried to yell for help, but nothing comes out, I was unable to get enough breath to talk, let alone yell. I then took my hands and attention off of my sister, trying to fight Kiba off my neck, I could feel myself become light headed, vision blurry, and my body was becoming very heavy, was I about to die….but why would he do this…….

* * *

-REDS POV-

Hissori and myself run through the forest following Mashira, who was following Awaiis scent.

"Are we almost there, how much longer?" Hissori asked as we continued running.

"It shouldn't be much farther" I nod,

'_After following Mashira for so long, I could tell we were approaching Awaii, I was able to since her chakra, Although I didn't like what I was feeling, I had felt as though her Chakra level had dropped a lot, and really fast, please Awaii, don't fight her…at least not on your own_'

Mashira suddenly stopped running, and got in front of me and Hissori, like she was trying to guard us from something…or someone. "What's the matter-"

I then feel a massive amount of pressure on my body, like I couldn't breath, as though my body was being crushed.

'_How did I miss it following us, its unbelievable, this much Chakra for only one person but who could be doing this?_' I think as I looked around the bushes and trees that surrounded us. I then look over at Hissori to make sure she was okay, but she was knocked down to her knees, it was just as I thought, whoever this was they were sucking the Chakra right out of us.

"Who…. Who's there?" I asked trying to catch my breath as the sweat drops fell from my face.

"So you can still stand, very impressive Little Girl" That voice, it made my whole body shiver, like nails to the chalkboard "I can see your little friend wont last much longer"

I looked over at Mashira, then signaled for her to take Hissori out of here, and away from this place, somewhere she would be safe, I didn't want her to get hurt anymore that she was, So Mashira got her and began running deeper into the forest.

"Now how are you going to fight…I can tell you are barley standing yourself"

"Shut….Shut up….and….Show yourself" I shouted, trying to keep my balance.

'_Right now would be a good time for someone, anyone to help me….I don't think I can take this guy alone_'

" Heh, Well I guess that's what I get for sending off all my help" I thought out loud.

" You want to see who I am….Well I guess it wouldn't hurt_"_

* * *

-AWAIIS POV-

I knew that I had to do something, and fast, I didn't want to die, at least not like this. "K-Kiba…..please"

"Its no use in asking him to stop," Eliza said as she began to stand up, "You see I've made a new friend, and she has a very special talent, would you like to meet her?" I just stared at her, unable to say anything as I felt Kibas grip become tighter around my neck. "Oh silly me, I almost forgot you cant talk, I guess it would be no fun killing you right now" She said, Eliza then turned her head towards a door, " You can let her go, we wouldn't want to kill her, I still have some use for her….Ino"

"Yes Eliza-Sama" A young woman voice said. I then felt Kibas hands let go of my neck as soon as they did, I fell to the ground, coughing trying to catch my breath.

* * *

-REDS POV-

A mans body soon appeared in front of my, he had long black hair, and pale white skin, his eyes were like snake eyes.

'_This is gotta be the creepiest guy I've ever see_' I thought to myself

"My name is Orochimaru, and its nice to meet you…..Little Girl"

'_Orochimaru, this is the man who ordered those sound guys to kill us_'

"What do you want?" I ask, trying not to show any emotion on my face.

" Isn't it obvious my dear….I want you and your friends dead" He hissed My body shivered all over again, then I felt a familiar chakra pressure, but I thought

"Sorry about that, I-…..Who or WHAT is that?" I quickly turn my body around and see Hissori standing behind myself

" Oh…so you did survive, well then more the better" Orochimaru said as he looked over at Hissori.

* * *

-AWAIIS POV-

"Now sister, will you help me?" Eliza asked as she bent to were we where eye to eye. I might not of had a lot of energy, but I had enough to…well just watch and see. I look up at Eliza, now that I am able to breath, I lifted my hand just high enough to put it around her neck.

"I thought I told you…. I'm not going to help you….I'd rather die" I said as I started to chock her.

"A-Awaii?!" I heard Kiba say.

'_Did he obtain control over his body again, or was this just another trap, like last time_'

"Kiba….is that really you?" I ask still keeping my grip on Eliza.

"What's going on Awaii, what are you doing here and why are you"

'_Did this Ino chick use too much chakra before, if so then this is his chance to get out of here_'

"If it really is you Kiba, then run, run and go get help for your wounds….got it"

"But what about you-"

"Don't worry about me, I can handle her….after all she is my sister" I said not taking my eyes off of Eliza.

"Just hold on, I'm gonna get help" Kiba then ran out of the cabin, leaving me alone with both Eliza and this Ino chick.

* * *

-REDS POV-

"Were is Mashira, is she okay?" I asked Hissori, hoping nothing had happened to her

Hissori nodded, "She went to take care of someone"

'_Take care of her Mashira_'

" Did you two forget I was HERE?!" Orochimaru said to us.

"How could we forget such a freaky person" Hissori sassed at him.

" Shall we get started" Orochimaru then put his hands together, and then pointed them towards us, as he did snakes appeared out of his sleeves, they were all heading towards Hissori, and fast!

"HISSORI LOOK OUT!!" I shouted as I ran over to push her out of the way, getting bit on the ankle.

"RED!! Are you okay?" Hissori asked, looking down at my ankle were I was bit.

" One down….and one more to go"

"Why YOU!!" I could tell Hissori was getting pissed, her chakra level was rising, she then put her hands together to make a hand sign. "Black Mist of Death" Hissori said, as a black mist much stronger than her previous ones, came out from behind her, and heading over to Orochimaru. The only bad thing about this mist, is it takes a lot out of her, and it moves slower than her other mist.

" What a wonderful talent you have there….young one" Orochimaru said smiling.

I was helpless, there was nothing I could do but watch, it seems that the snake that bit me was poisonous, but that wasn't the only thing that was bothering me, there were two other people heading our way, and because of the condition I was in, I was unable to tell who they were. I knew that Hissori's 'Black Mist of Death' was very powerful, but there was no way she would be able to take the other men out, not in her condition.

"We Finally caught up to you guys" a mans voice said.

Who are the other two men, are they friends or foes? Gotta wait till the next chapter…man I'm evil…


	10. Sister VS Sister Chapter 10

"Sister VS Sister"  
By: Awaii (me)

-REDS POV-

I look up to see who these men were that had finally caught up with us, of course, the poison from the snake was effecting my vision, so I was unable to see who they were "I thought I told you not to get hurt, and now look at yourself" The man said

I looked over at Hissori, who was unable to hit Orochimaru with her 'Black Mist of Death' and she didn't seem too worried about the two men who came.

"Red, just stay there and don't move, it looks like things are finally going our way" Hissori said as she walked over towards me.

"Orochimaru, I'm ashamed, you going after two girls, you should feel horrible"

" You think I should feel horrible, is that right Kakashi" Orochimaru Hissed

_'SO it was help, they got to the village and back that fast, I should remember to thank them once all this is over with'_

"DYNAMIC ENTRY" I hear Gai shout Although I don't know what exactly it is he did, I do know that not much later Orochimaru had left...but not before,

"I might be leaving, but that doesn't mean I have lost, have you guys forgotten about Awaii?" After he said that, he melted into the ground

* * *

-AWAIIS POV-

"I'm going to kill you right here Eliza, then it will be the end of your killing" I say while still chocking her, but soon feel as though there was something, no someone else coming.

_'This is bad, I still don't know what it is exactly this Ino person can do, and now' _I then realize that I know who this was that was coming towards me, and I didn't need to worry...I then let go of Elizas neck, and move away from the window, as soon as I did

Mashira busted through the window, glass shattering everywhere, she then landed in front of my, like she was ready to protect me, as she did this, a woman with long blonde hair pulled back, with blue eyes, and a purple outfit on walked out and helped Eliza up and protect her.

"Are you Ino?" I ask trying to figure her out.

"Your not as dumb as you look" She replied

_'I cant do my 'Moon Light Dance' I don't have my dagger' _I then noticed something in Mashiras mouth, it was...it was my dagger! I grabbed my dagger out of her mouth, and began to insert my chakra, making it transphorm into a long blue Katana

"Mashira, you take the Ino girl, and let me handle my sister" Mashira understood what I had said, cause she went after Ino, and knocked her to the ground, which really didn't take much the Ino girl wasn't very big "Are you ready sister" Elizas said as she grabbed her black katana "This is gonna be the last thing you ever do" I replied, getting ready to charge towards her with my Katana

We then both charge towards each other, our blades clashed with each other, mine hitting her right arm, and hers cutting my left, we both jump back grabbing were we where cut. "not bad...baby sister" Eliza said holding her right arm

"You haven't even seem the best part, something I discovered after you left" I said putting my hands together, wincing from the pain in my left arm, but trying to ignore it, making my hand sign "Moon Light Dance" I said as our surroundings turned Black, but this time instead of disappearing, I drop my katana into the black ground, blade first, It seemed like my Katana had fallen into water, I then looked up at Eliza "Any last words, before this all ends" I said preparing for my final attack.

Eliza then began laughing "You really are a silly little girl you think I haven't made my own tequnece by now" Eliza said, as she brought her Katana blade up, facing herself, then closed her eyes and her blade had vanished

_'I need to attack NOW' _My blue blades then shot up from the ground like the wind, but able to cut, and it did, they cut everything and anything in its path. While Eliza was being cut, she pointed her handle towards me, and as soon as she did I began to bleed, the background turned back to normal.

* * *

-REDS POV-

"I'm fine, we need to go and help Awaii" I said as I began to stand, " Whatever the snake did to me, went away as soon as Orochimaru left" I lied. I was in a lot of pain, but I was more worried about Awaii then myself right now.

"Let me carry her Kakashi"

"if you insist"

"But...w-wait" It was too late, Gai already put me on his back

"Were is she?" Gai asked, giving me a piggy back ride

"When I was with Mashira, she ran off more into the forest follow me" Hissori said, a she began to run towards Awaii, or were we hoped she was After running a while, well they were running I was being carried, we found a cabin with a broken window, I then pushed myself off of Gai's back, and ran as fast as I could towards the cabin.

"AWAII!" I shouted, as I got to the cabin, able to look inside. I turn pale, I couldn't believe what I had seen.

"What's wrong, Red is she in th-" Hissori then saw what it was that I had seen

We saw both Awaii and Eliza laying on the ground, Awaii with a black blade covered in her blood stuck out of her stomach, and Eliza had Awaiis Blue Katana in her...well everything. They were both covered in blood. Tears running down both mine and Hissoris faces, We couldn't believe what we had seen I then felt my body become weak, and everything went black.

that is the end of chapter 10, I'm evil, well I hope you liked it...


	11. Unfinshed Mission Chapter 11

"Unfinished Mission"

By: Awaii (Me)

"She Opening her eyes"

'_I can hear someone talking, wait what happened, did I kill her…and is Kiba okay?_'

"Hey Awaii, are you awake"

'_I know that voice, Its Hissori, but what about Red, is she talking to Lady Tsunade, or did something happen to her?_' I finally gathered enough strength to open my eyes, and look around the room. '_Where am I…it hurts so much'_

"How's she doing?"

"She's waking up, but I don't think she has enough stren-"

"Hissori, I can talk….I'm not too weak to not be able to talk" I said, even though it was one of the most painful things I had done. "Where is Red, is she okay?"

Without saying anything, Hissori moved the white curtain that were suppose to act as a wall between myself and the person beside me.

Once Hissori moved them, I was able to see who it was laying in the bed beside me, It was Red! Although she didn't look like she was hurt, she was sleeping. "Wh-what Happened to her?" I asked Hissori sounding very concerned for my friends health.

"She was bit, by a snake, that Orochimaru guy…he attacked us while we were looking for you" Hissori then explained everything that had happened to them while they were looking for me.

I then closed my eyes, the pain I was feeling was so sharp, this was the worse thing I could of felt, both physically and Mentally "Is…is Red going to be….okay?" I asked hoping she wasn't in any serious danger.

"She should be fine, a girl named Sakura came in and helped her, she basically sucked the poison out of her, it was pretty cool-"

"How about Kiba…How is he feeling?" I asked, interrupting Hissori, even though I was the Medic Ninja of the group, she still found all that stuff much more interesting than I did.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" I opened my eyes, and tried to sit up, even a little, although It hurt like hell, I looked up and saw Kiba standing at the end of my bed, he looked as though he was relived that I was okay, also he looked as though all of his wounds had healed.

"How are you feeling Awaii?" He asked

"Like I just got stabbed in the stomach…..by my own sister" I said looking down putting my hands over my wounds, which were covered up by bandages, to try to stop the bleeding and prevent any infection. Kiba laughed a little, until he heard the last part of what I said "What….happened to Eliza"

The room then went dead silent, it was so quiet you could hear a pin drop a mile away, but that silence was quickly broken by a woman walking in the room, she had Pink hair, green eyes, and a pink skirt outfit on, I couldn't help but to wonder if pink was her favorite color. "How are things going in here?" She asked facing Hissori and Kiba.

" I am awake….why don't you ask my…and not them" I said, sounding a bit irritated, I don't even know this girl, and yet she is already getting on my nerves, she seemed to preppy….and she liked pink, that is one color I cant stand….

She had then turned facing towards me, with a stupid fake smile on her face, " My name is Sakura and I am going to be your nurse….Well I can see you are awake," She then mumbled under her breathing, "Someone sure has an attitude, for just being stabbed" I sighed, if it weren't for the fact that I just got stabbed, I would of so kicked her ass

"How long have I been in here, and when should I be able to leave, we still have a mission that we need to take care of" I said, laying back down, to try to get some more rest, closing my eyes

"Almost a week" Hissori said, with her calm voice, as though it was all going to be okay

I then shot back up, with a very shocked look on my face. "WHAT!?" I shouted, then winced in pain after I felt a sharp pain in my stomach

"You shouldn't move Awaii, you WILL reopen your wounds, then you will have to stay in here for another week" Hissori exclaimed as she walked over to my side.

"But what about the mission, my sister she-"

"She wont attack" I quickly looked over and saw Red, who had awakened and sat up in her hospital bed.

"Red! Your okay, I'm glad!" I said with a smile on my face, then looked confused, " What do you mean she wont attack, I thought she was after the Inuzuka Clan"

"We were wrong, she wasn't after them…she was after you…some how she knew that you would want to take this mission, she then teamed up with Orochimaru, who in return wanted us all dead-"

"Is…is Eliza dead? And what about that Ino girl?" I asked sounding a bit confused

"All done here….sorry to interrupt your talking, I will be back in a few hours to make sure you guys are okay" Sakura had said as she began to leave the room.

"Thank you" Kiba said closing the door behind her.

"Eliza…she, well she died, she lost too much blood, as for the Ino girl, somehow you sister had found a way to control her thoughts as thought Eliza was making Ino believe that what she had wanted her to believe" Red explained.

"So….we were all just pare of a game for her….she was just playing with us?" I said, my body began trembling.

I felt a hand land on my shoulder, I looked up and saw that Kiba hand put his hand on my shoulder "She…she didn't know what she was doing" Kiba said, like that was suppose to help me, but it only made things worse.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, now looking back over at Hissori and Red, " What did he mean, did something happen?" Hissori then gave Kiba the look of death, Like he had said something he wasn't suppose to say.

"Someone explain what he meant, did or didn't Eliza know what she was doing?" I demanded to know that answer, becoming very pissed

"Awaii calm down-"

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, just someone tell me what you guys know"

"She was being controlled"

"For how long…and by who?"

"We don't know how long, but before she died, she regained control, and apologized for hurting you she said that she never meant to" Red explained

"Are you telling me….I…I killed my sister, but she wasn't really my sister" I asked, holding back my tears, looking down again

"No on knew that she was being controlled"

"I should of known, she was my sister, if anyone…it should have been me who knew, tell me who, who did this?"

" It was Orochimaru, he did this, he is the one who had taken over your sisters body and tried to kill us all"

My hair had fallen down my shoulders covering my face, as my tears escaped my eyes, and landed on my hands. '_I will Kill him, and get my revenge, I will do this for you sister'_

* * *

End of chapter 11, will Awaii kill Orochimaru, wait and see in the next chapter


	12. Memories Chapter 12

"Memories"

By: Awaii (Me)

Its late at night, Red has fallen asleep, Hissori and Kiba have already left the hospital hours ago, and I was the only one not able to sleep. Not after finding out that my sister was killed by me, I know that is what I wanted, but now that I know that it wasn't really her, I feel like there has to be something that I can do to fix all this.

I sit up in my hospital bed and look outside, once again staring up at the stars, wondering why I couldn't figure it out, before it was too late, why couldn't I of died instead of her, why did Kiba have to tell me the truth….

Red rolled over making some noise in her sleep, I looked over at her, glad that she was okay, also glad that Hissori didn't get hurt, I don't know what I would of done if I would of lost both of my friends

'_This is something I have to do….I have to kill him, or at least stop him from hurting anyone else, no matter what is cost me….even if I die, I have to do this'_ I quietly got out of my bed, and put on my pants and shirt, both which still have mine and Elizas blood stained on it, I walk over to Red,

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I look over her. I then walk over to the window, we were only on the second floor, so I jumped out the window, landing on my feet, quickly getting a sharp pain in my stomach, I tried to ignore it and began running into the forest, in search for Orochimaru, as I was running I remembered the day when I first meet Hissori and Red.

* * *

-FLASHBACK-

"Hey, are you deaf, I asked you a question"

I walked in the class room, to see a group of people, the same group of people that were always doing this, picking on a girl, she had long white hair, and was the youngest in our class, she had to be really smart to be in here, cause she only looked about 12, and the normal age for this class was 15

"I asked you a question, now answer me" The green haired guy shouted, grabbing the little girls shirt and pulling her towards him.

"Let her go" I sighed, walking over to the green haired guy.

"stay out of this Awaii, if you know what's good for you, you will just walk away" He said still holding onto the little girls shirt.

"Well it's a pity that I don't know what's good for me, now let her go!" I said this time, hitting him making him drop the little girl.

"Ouch!….you didn't have to get into that, I could of taken care of him" The little girl snapped.

I gave her a sharp look, and turned away and walked back to my seat, and pulled out a piece of paper to start drawing

After class was over, I knew I had to head straight home, mom and dad had said that I was grounded, cause some people just cant take a joke…I mean its not like it was permanent….

I sighed and walked into the house, but the minute I did, I knew something wasn't right, I didn't smell moms cooking, all I heard was fighting, I know my sister and dad didn't get along well, but Eliza wasn't fighting with dad, this time she was arguing with mom.

"HOW DARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!" I heard my mom yell.

"Its my life mom, and you cant control it anymore, I've decided that this is what I WANT to do" Eliza replied

I thought that whatever they were arguing about wasn't really that serious, I mean mom always yells, and sister always was so calm, but something was different, I could feel Eliza becoming more and more irritated.

"I'm home" I commented, as I walked into the main room were they were arguing.

"Pathetic, not even worth living for" My sister said as she had walked past me.

'_Did she just say….no we are so close, like best friends, we told each other everything, she wouldn't call me pathetic, would she?_' I thought as I turned around looking at Eliza in shock.

"You think we are best friends, tch.. what a silly little girl, you really are dumb" Eliza snapped.

"What's your problem Eliza" I snapped at her, I didn't like fighting with her, but I wasn't just going to let her call me pathetic.

"You" was all she said

Eliza then pulled out her dagger.

"Don't you dare Eliza, put that away, or it will be the last thing you EVER do" mom had threatened.

Eliza ignored her, and then her dagger changed, but not to its normal beautiful white Katana, no this time It was turned into a black Katana, something had changed her, which affected the transformation of her Katana.

"NOW DIE!!" Eliza shouted as she charged at me

My body was paralyzed, I couldn't move, all I could do was watch the blade get closer to me, until…..I felt a splat of blood hit me in the face…had she hit me, am I dead, no…if I was dead, I'm sure I would be cold, but then who's blood is this?

I opened my eyes, and saw my father laying on top of my, and Eliza in front of him, her blade inside his chest, he coughed up a lot of blood, and more blood landed on my face, the blood was mixed with my salty tears, both which were running down my face, so it looked as though I was crying blood.

"Why…why would you do that…I…thought I could trust you…"

"That was your problem, little sister….you can never trust anyone" Eliza coughed, I hadn't noticed it until she had started coughing, but she was also hit, it looked like dad had stabbed Eliza just as she had stabbed him.

That night I was unable to sleep, or eat, I just wanted to forget the whole thing, I decided I was going to take a late night walk, so I jumped out of my window, and started walking around Moon Light Village, it was that night that I realized why it was called "Moon Light Village" the moon was always so bright at night, almost like the sun had never went down, it was always a full moon

I was walking around, and into the training field, but I heard something, it sounded like someone was fighting, but who would be fighting this late, and on such a beautiful night, I walked over to see who it was, and it was the same white haired girl, but she was alone, it looked like she had been training all night

"What do you want" I jumped a little, then walked out to were she would see me.

" I was just walking, sorry to bother you" I then began to walk away, I didn't want to fight with anyone, not after what had just happened tonight.

"are you always like that?"

"Like what?"

"you seemed so….how can I put it, strong back in class, and now you seem weak, or…well more like sad"

My body began to shake, "It has nothing to do with you" I cried as I began to run off.

'_I was just asking her a question, why'd she take it so personally, its not like I said anything wrong' _The little girl thought.

'_Your wrong, you did….it was personal and I wasn't about to tell you, a perfect stranger what had happened'_ I soon had ran home, and went to bed, still not able to go to sleep, but I knew my body was tired, I just didn't want to sleep, because every time I closed my eyes, I relived that night, and once was enough for me.

The next day, my mom had offered for my to stay home, but I wanted to get out of the house, and get away from everything that had happened, I didn't want to be in the house that my father and sister were killed in, that night I had lost, my father, my sister, and my best friend…I still didn't understand why it had happened, but I knew that I didn't want to be there…So I went to school, even though I didn't want to be there either. As I walked in the door, the class was in complete silence, I looked up and everyone was staring at me, and people were whispering to each other, I heard one girl whisper to another, '_that's that girl, she lost them both, its all her fault, my dad says that she should of just died, then we wouldn't of lost one of our best shinobi' _

I just looked back down, holding back my tears, I knew that if I were to cry right there, and I didn't want to do that, I walked back to the back of the class, and sat down by the only person who wasn't staring at me, she had long red hair, and here eyes were the same color as mine

"Your in my seat" I looked up to see that same little white haired girl standing by me, looking down with her hands on her hips.

'_Is this girl following me, why do I keep running into her'_

"I'm sorry" I said standing up, and walking over to a different seat, still in the back of the class.

"Your sorry, man and here I thought you were some big tough girl, who I could be friends with….but your just like all the others"

"Hissori stop it" The red headed girl said

"But Red, you should of seen her yesterday, she was total kick ass, and then last night she was all wimpy"

The red haired girl then hit the white haired girl in the back of the head, and turned to me. "Sorry about her"

"Its okay…I guess"

I then pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw

"Your pretty damn good"

I jumped up and saw both of the girls looking down at my paper "th-thanks….I guess"

"No not 'I guess', just thanks….shesh" The white haired snapped at me

"Hissori stop it!" Red snapped at Hissori. I just looked down and continued to draw, then heard

"Sorry about her….again, I'm Red, and the smart ass over here is Hissori"

'_Why is she still talking to me, do these two not know what happened, everyone else knew, why didn't they, are they really that slow' _I thought to myself, as Red kept talking

"umm…are you listening to me?…hello" Red said waving her hand in front of my face.

"huh"…was all I could say, that had to be the dumbest thing I could of said.

" I was wondering what your name was?" Red asked

"I'm Awaii-Lynne"

"Well Awaii, wanna hang out with Hissori and me today after school, we can train together, then after that get something to eat, just hang out" I nodded, I guess it was a good thing too, because I didn't want to go home, I didn't really want to be there either, but it was better than being home, anywhere was better than home.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

* * *

Ever since that day, Red Hissori and myself have been together, and we had become best of friends, although I still don't think Hissori knows about what had happened that night, I knew Red knew, she had told me, but there was nothing I could do about it, the only thing I knew I had to do right now was go after Orochimaru, and kill him, for everything he has done to me, my family and friends, what he had done was unforgivable.

* * *

End of chapter 12, okay I know this was long, but I really wanted to do this, the next one should be better, maybe a little comedy idk…


	13. True Feelings Chapter 13

" True Feelings"

By: Awaii (me)

-REDS POV-

"RED!! Red wake up!!" I hear a worried girls voice, yell while shaking me

"Shut up, and stop shaking me Hissori!" I moaned, then open my eyes, I was right, it was Hissori, and she looked really worried, "What's wrong, did something happen are you okay?"

"Its Awaii-"

Before Hissori could say anything else, I quickly shot up and looked over were Awaii was suppose to be, and saw nothing, except for an empty bed

"Were is she?" I snapped

"I don't know, but Red she hasn't healed completely and she is in NO SHAPE the be running around"

"I know" I sighed, getting out of the bed, I was laying in

"Wh-What are you doing, you really shouldn't be moving around, I know Sakura got the poison out or your system, but-"

"HISSOIR!" I shouted.

Hissori jumped back from my shouting

"We need to go and bring Awaii back here, I wont let anything happen to her…not again, I cant just sit here and do nothing about it" I said standing up and walking over to get changed into my clothes

"I'm coming too"

Both Hissori and I looked over and saw the brown haired boy who had been watching over Awaii, with a white dog standing behind him

"Kiba…why do you want to come, its not like Awaii is your comrade, you don't even know her"

"Your wrong"

Hissori gasped, I guess she thought I was going to kill Kiba for telling me I was wrong I don't usually like to be told I'm wrong, the last guy who told me I was wrong, ended up staying in the hospital for a few weeks

"Excuse me"

"I said you are wrong, your village had become allies with ours, therefore making us comrades, besides….." Kiba began to blush a little then look away.

"You like her" Hissori teased, " and YOU want to be the one to save her" Hissori continued to teas him

"You can come, just DON'T get into my way." I said sounding as serious as I could, with out laughing at Hissori who was still teasing Kiba

Kiba just nodded.

"We should tell Lady Tsunade, inform her that we are going to be looking for Awaii" I said as I began to walk out of the hospital room.

"Hai" They both replied, as we began to walk to Lady Tsunades office, It didn't take us that long to get to her office

I knocked on the door, then walked in, but soon froze after seeing who was in there. Hissori bumping into me, and Kiba into her

"Hey why'd you stop, something wrong Red?" Kiba asked rubbing his nose after hitting it on Hissoris back.

"Its been a while, hasn't it you two, how have you girls been" The green haired guy said, smiling back at us

"D-Dante…what are you doing here?" I asked

"Dante" Hissori mumbled, I could tell she was upset, she never really like him and come to think of it, I don't think he ever liked her, actually I don't think any of us liked him

"Why I came here to check on my dear comrades" Dante said, looking as though he were looking for someone, "Were is Awaii, she is usually with you guys?" He asked

"That's what I came here to talk about…but…"I said looking over at Lady Tsunade

"Has something happened to her, is she okay?" Tsunade asked

"Never mind, it doesn't concern you…it was a mistake to come here sorry to bother you" I said bowing slightly at Lady Tsunade then walked off.

'_There is no way I was about to say anything in front of him, not after what he had done, no there was NO way I was gonna trust him'_

"Wait up Red" Hissori shouted

Her and Kiba both running to catch up with me, I could hear Kiba asking Hissori something, then I heard a smack, and knew that Hissori had hit him in the head, cause not long after that Kiba was complaining about how much his head was hurting, and how she didn't have to hit him so hard

"Hey Red…who was that guy, I asked Hissori and well…she hit me" Kiba asked now standing beside me as we continued to walk to the gate of the village.

"Sorry but…..I don't know you well enough to tell you…..just trust me when I say he is bad news" I said as we approached the gate.

"Alright, Awaii has been gone for a while we can only assume she left to go after Orochimaru-"

"thanks to someone" Hissori snapped at Kiba

"Anyways, We are going to be looking for her, so if you find any clues, I am still unable to summon Mashira, due to the lack of chakra my body has been able to gather, so if you see any-"

"Like that" Kiba pointed at a trail of blood that led out into the forest, "Its hers, I'd know her scent anywhere"

Both Hissori and I just kinda looked a at him, then at each other, Hissori began smiling again

Kiba then blushed a little and scratched the back of his head, "She…had uh…a distinctive smell, that's how….I know its her" He sounded a bit defensive

"Come on, we need to hurry and find her" Said walking ahead of them both.

Hissori began to laugh at Kiba, I glared back at them both, Hissori knew that I was in NO mood to be fooling around, if that was Awaiis blood then her wounds have reopened, and that was not a good thing, even though she wouldn't admit it, she was in no condition to be fighting anyone, I just hope she isn't planning on fighting Orochimaru on her own.

'_Please wait for us Awaii, this time I wont be late, and you wont get hurt, just don't fight him, and don't…don't give up'_

* * *

End of chapter 13, okay so this one was really interesting to do….I thought it was fun, and well now I got to work on the next chapter, I hope that you are enjoying this story as much as I am


	14. Stubborn People Chapter 14

"Stubborn People"

By: Awaii (Me)

Pain, shortness of breath, and exhaustion were just a few things I was feeling. I had been running for hours now, nonstop something I've been able to do before without feeling anything, until I was stabbed.

"I...I...H-have to...stop...just for a few minutes or so" I said to myself, I knew that if I didn't stop, then I definitely wouldn't had the strength that I need to kill Orochimaru. I sat down leaning on a tree, closing my eyes, just long enough to rest...or so I thought.

"Awaii"

I heard as something was licking my face

"Awaii-Lynne! Get Up!"

"Hissori don't yell at her"

"Oh shut up lover boy!"

'_Hissori, what is she doing here, who's lover boy, and why is my face wet, was it all a dream, no it wasn't I still feel the pain.. Then what is going on'_

"Awaii, please open your eyes"

'_Red….wait…_'

"Red!?" I said jolting up, then falling back hitting the tree, getting a sharp pain in my stomach, "Wh-what are you doing here, how…..how long have you guys been here?"

"Well….we have been here for 30 minutes now, trying to wake you up-"

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Hissori shouted at me, with a hint of concern in her eyes.

"I…I wanted to….protect you guys…and….and I had to for-"

Red bent down face to face with me, "Awaii, how many times do I need to tell you this is something you don't have to do on your own, you have friends"

I looked up and smiled at her, then saw Kiba standing behind them, with his dog….umm I think Akamaru was his dogs name… "What are you doing here?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"Well umm…you see…."

"He was worried about you and personally wanted to see that you were okay" Hissori said elbowing him in the side, better him than me….that's all I gotta say about that

"besides, we wouldn't of been able to find you if it weren't for him" Red explained.

"What about Mashira, is she okay….why didn't you just summon her"

"She is, but I cant summon her right now, I don't have enough chakra to do so"

I sighed and looked down, " You guys have come to bring me back to the village, haven't you, well I'm not going-"

"We cant go back to the village"

"WHAT?!" Kiba and I both asked sounding a bit…well no really confused.

"Its him Awaii….he's here, Dante is at Konhoa"

"Why would he…does that mean Lord Keiga wants us to go back, but why him, the Lord knows we don't get along with him very well" I said sounding a bit pissed

"That could be the exact reason why he sent him, but Awaii I don't want you to do anything else stupid, I mean we need to tend to your wounds again….but"

"We could go to Suna" Kiba suggested, "I'm good friends with Kankuro, the brother of the Kazakage"

"You are friends with him?" I repeated Kiba sounding shocked. Kiba nodded "Will they help us, we aren't even Allies with them, and we just became Allies with your village"

"don't worry, Kankuro owes me"

"Alright" Red nodded

I tried to stand up, but lost my footing and began to fall towards the ground, until Kiba quickly rushed over to me and I fell into his arms, Pretty Embarrassing, I'm suppose to be this tough girl, but right now I just look like a fool "Sorry" Was all I was able to say

I looked up at Kiba to see his face a pinkish red color, was he sick, did he have a fever "You…you shouldn't be walking around, here…" Kiba said as he picked me up and put me on Akamarus back, "Let Akamaru carry you, until we get there"

I could hear Hissori and Red giggling, the more they giggled the redder Kiba turned '_What's with them, they are all acting a bit strange, I'll never understand them' _I sighed, " Are we going to leave, or am I going to bleed to death here?"

"Well you wouldn't be if you weren't so stubborn" Hissori hissed

'_I knew that was coming, I deserved it too, because of me, Red had to get out of the hospital too early, what was I thinking'_

We all then began heading to Suna, the Hidden Sand Village, I knew Hissori, Red and myself were all thinking the same thing, Hoping that they wouldn't kill us as soon as we got there. "Well I guess the good thing is that we aren't to far from the village" Kiba said trying to start a conversation, I mean we had been traveling a while without anyone talking

"How many times have you been to Suna?" I asked very curious to know his answer

"A few times, then mainly come to our village……" Kiba explained. After a long drawn out explanation of how many times he had been to Suna, I began to regret asking that question

We had finally Arrived at the enormous wall of sand "That's the entrance"

"I think we can see that" Hissori said to him

"Do we just walk in?" I asked

Kiba then began running into the village, just like if it were his own village, Akamaru soon followed him, and following behind him were Hissori and Red, I was still riding the over grown dog "Hey Kankuro!" Kiba shouted. A man with a black over thing on, that mad him look like he had cat ears on, with purple make-up on turned around

"Is that Kankuro, brother of Gaara the Kazakage?" Hissori asked

"What are you doing here dog breath?"

"Hey I thought I told you not to call me that"

Kankuro then looked over at me, I had blood all over my shirt, most of it from my battle with Eliza, but some of it was freash "What did you do to her?" He asked

"Its not my fault, this one here is just as stubborn as Temari"

"Don't let her hear you say that" Kankuro said joking with Kiba

"umm..sorry to interrupt, but could you please help my friend?" Red asked stepping forward

"Well I don't mind but-"

"Come on Kankuro, you owe me…or do I need to remind you about-"

Kankuro quickly rushed over and covered Kibas mouth with his hand "not in front of the ladies, I gotta keep my rep here" Kankuro sighed then began walking into the village, making a hand gesture, like he wanted us to follow him, and before I knew it Akamaru began caring me into the village

"Just great…..another hospital bed" I sighed not really wanting to be there

"Well if someone didn't run off, while still suffering from a stab wound, then YOU wouldn't be here" Hissori said standing in the corner, leaning against the wall, " I just don't see why Red got to go and meet him, when I have to stay here with you, to make sure you don't leave, why couldn't Kiba of stayed with you"

"well for one, you would of gotten impatient and started yelling, then probably got yourself killed, and second, what's your problem with him, Kiba is a nice guy, he was the one who was able to get us into Suna" I said, wondering what was Hissoris problem

"you do know he totally has a crush on you"

"What are you talking about he doesn't"

"Yet again, so naïve" Hissori sighed

'_There was no way Kiba could like m…we were just friends, not as good of friends as Red, Hissori and myself, but he was a friend, and nothing more….right'_

* * *

-Poor Awaii, she just doesn't understand, oh well…that's all for this chapter, sorry its so short, the next one should be better-


	15. Suna Chapter 15

"Suna"

By: Awaii (me)

-REDS POV-

I stand waiting nervously waiting to be allowed into the Kazakages office, to apologize for intruding into his village, and then thank him for helping Awaii.

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING!?"

"Shesh Temari, you don't have to hit me so hard"

"And you don't have to be so damn stupid"

"Calm down Temari"

"but Gaara, Kankuro let complete strangers into our village, just because Kiba was with them"

"She was bleeding for crying out loud, can you be so cruel that you don't want to help others"

I then heard a loud slap, and Kankuro laughing, or I think that was him

"What are you laughing for, how do you know they weren't gonna plan an attack on the village"

"Don't be so paranoid sis, I'm pretty sure attack the village was the last thing on there minds, they just wanted to help there comrade"

"I'm not paranoid, just cautious"

" I bet if Shikamaru came with then you wouldn't be 'cautious'"

I heard yet another smack, followed by another laugh, this time I think Kiba was laughing

"Just stop it you three, now Kiba you said one of them was with you to talk….correct"

"Hai"

"Let me talk to her, then we can figure out what to do from there"

"But Gaara-"

"But Nothing! Now all of you leave and let the girl in"

The door then opened Kiba, Kankuro, and a tall girl with blonde hair pulled up in four ponytails, forest green eyes, and a giant fan on her back, all walked out of the Kazakages office.

"He would like to talk to you now" Kiba said to me

I began to walk in the office, the door closing behind me, I soon realized I was in this office with no one else but a teen about Awaiis age, with red hair, and deep blue eyes

I knew that Suna had the youngest person for their leader, but I never thought I would be older than him

I bowed slightly towards the Kazakage, " I am sorry Kazakage sir, my comrades and I shouldn't of intruded into your village, I also would like to thank you, my teammates and I are all in your debt" I said apologizing and bowing many times

I then stood straight up meeting eye to eye with the Kazakage himself, his eyes seemed so sad, like he was lonely, but how was that he has a brother and sister who seem to want to protect him with there life.

"What village are you and your comrades from?" the red headed teen asked

"Moon Light Village"

"And what are all of your names?"

"My name is Red Tora, the girl in the hospital bed is Awaii-Lynne, and the other is Hissori Shiroi"

"Your ranks"

'_Our ranks, why would he want to know that, is he asking incase we try to attack, that must be it, so I guess he doesn't trust us, I don't blame him we ARE complete strangers'_

"We are all at Jonin Level, graduates from the same year"

The room soon went silent, the only noise was the wind that snuck in through the crack in the window

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

"What's taking her so long?" Hissori complained then yawned

"If your tired, then I can move and you can get some rest" I suggested

"NO! You are not getting out of that bed" Hissori shouted almost immediately after I suggested that

"Oh come on Hissori, you really think I want to be in this bed, I would much rather be outside, and looking around the village" I sighed looking out the only window in the room, watching the wind blow all the tiny sand Particles around

"If you get out of that bed then I will be the one who will be in trouble, cause right now I am responsible for you"

'_They make it seem like I'm just a little genin….I can take care of myself'_

Just then the door opened, walking in was Red and Kiba

"How'd it go?" I asked

Red just looked at me then smiled a little and said, " He said we are able to stay here as long as needed, but…I would like to leave as soon as you are well enough to move, I don't want to over-stay our welcome"

"I'm sorry guys, I shouldn't of run off like I did" I said looking down

"Hey don't apologize you were just doing what you thought was right"

"Thanks, but you don't have to try to cheer me up, I mean this is my fault" I said looking up, but kinda surprised at what I saw

Kiba was standing right beside me with a gentle look on his face

"I'm serious, don't beat yourself up because of it, what's done is done and you cant change it" Kiba said to me, with a smile on his face

I smiled, although I knew he was just saying that to make me feel better, it was still nice for him to say, I cant believe I'm saying this, but Kiba has become a good friend, I'm glad we had meet him

* * *

-End of chapter 15, I know this one was kinda slow, but I had trouble with it, well hopefully the next one will be better-


	16. The Truth about Dante Chapter 16

The Truth about Dante (chapter 16)

Its yet another quiet night at Suna, the place my friends and I have been staying at for a few days now, I haven't been able to sleep these past few days, but sleep was not an issue for Hissori and Kiba, it seems like they both have been sleeping well. Although I'm pretty sure they would be more comfortable in a bed, but they insist on sleeping in the chairs, just to make sure I don't try to leave.

"You awake Awaii"

"yea"

"How are u feeling about all this?"

"What do you mean Red?"

"Why do you think Lord Keiga sent Dante, doesn't he know what Dante had done to us"

"I don't think anyone knows, but us...but Lord Keiga does know none of us like Dante...not after that night"

"That is one night I wont forget, it was the night just after we all became Chunin"

* * *

-Flashback-

"Come on Awaii, you gotta get up sooner or later" Hissori said, this was probably the most excited I had ever heard her sound

"I'm up...I'm up" I sighed trying to find any reason not to get out of my warm comfy bed

I then began to feel as though someone was jumping on my bed

"Red and I are already awake, and now we are waiting for you to get your lazy ass out of bed"

"Watch your mouth" I mumbled opening my eyes and sitting up in my bed

Today is the day that we finally get our official stuff for becoming a chunin, so Hissori had the great idea of us all staying at my house...we had stayed up all night talking about what kind of missions we would be getting now that we were all chunin, and if we were still going to be on the same team

"is she up yet?" Red asked walking into my room with three cups of hot tea

"I'm up, but I don't see what's so exciting, I mean we are just going to be told that now we have much more responsibilities, and we cant be slacking off" that was my prediction

"come on Awaii, you are usually so excited, something bothering you" Hissori asked taking a sip of her tea

_'If she only knew what today really was, the anniversary of my fathers death, the day that my sister had killed him, trying to kill me, and the day that she had died, the day I had lost two family members' _I looked down trying not to show any of my true feelings, while staring into my cup of tea, the steam rising up and hitting me in the face "I'm fine, just tired" I replied, lying to both her and myself

"Well get un-tired, we have to get ready for the graduation party" Hissori said jumping out of my bed, almost spilling both our drinks

I sighed once again then began getting ready, making sure I grab my dagger and before I knew it we were on our way to the Academy...yet again

"WAIT! I almost forgot, I need to go and take care of something, you two go ahead, I'll catch up with you guys later" Hissori shouted running back towards my house.

"and she thinks I always forget stuff" I laughed

"Its good to hear you laugh"

"huh?" I asked looking at Red, a bit confused,

I didn't think anyone knew about what had happened that day, I tried not to talk about it in front of them, I didn't want them to see me sad

"Today is the anniversary of your father and sisters death...right"

I slightly nodded

"Look what we have here, two little girls, who seem to be lost" Both Red and I turned to see who was there. we then saw a boy about our age, with green hair, and an insane look on his face

"What do you want Dante" Red asked. Dante was the kind of guy all the girly girls liked, and everyone else wanted to kill

"Don't give me that look, I've just come to see how you two are doing, I mean we are still classmates, but I see you are missing someone, where is that little shrimp"

"Watch what you say Dante, I would hate to see you get hurt just before we are announced Chunin" I warned him

"Sorry it took so long" Hissori shouted as she ran back to us

"Speak of the shrimp"

"What did you call me?"

"Dante, why don't you just leave us alone, you know none of us like you" Red exclaimed as I was holding Hissori back from killing him

Dante walked over to Red and whispered something in her ear, whatever it was, she didn't like it, and she slapped him in the face after he had said it.

"Red you almost forgot your scroll" Reds Grandfather said walking up to us. Dante gave Red a deadly look and without hesitation grabbed my dagger and stabbed her grandfather

"GRANDPA!!" Red cried. That was the first time I had ever seen Red cry, since Reds parents left when she was young, she had been living with her grandfather, he was a person all three of us respected very well, no matter what we had done, he would always try to help us

Red ran over to him who was laying on the ground, my dagger sticking out of his side I knew instantly that it had hit all the major body organs, just by looking at him

"Maybe next time you wont decline my offer" Dante said running away, leaving the three of us alone to watch Reds grandfather die

"Hissori run and get help!" I shouted. Hissori quickly ran off to get help. I bent down to try to stop his bleeding, I had to pull my dagger out of his side, he let out a painful scream. I looked up at Red she was holding his hand, tears streaming down her face.

I put my hands over his wound, I knew I wasn't the best at healing, but I had to try something, as I tried to do what I could, my hands were getting covered in his blood,

Hissori ran up with our Sensei "What happened here?" Sensei looked at me covered in Reds grandfathers blood, and then at my dagger which also had his blood on it.

"please help him sensei, he is going to die"

Sensei bent down to feel for a pulse, I had a bad feeling about this, her grandfather had not made any noise in a while now, and I knew it couldn't be good. "I'm sorry Red, he's already gone"

Reds face went pale, and seemed like she had lost all emotion just then

-End Of Flash Back-

* * *

"That night, everyone blamed me for his death, just because of what they saw" I remembered, shaking from being so upset

"But it wasn't your fault, you were just helping, it was all his fault, he was the one who did it"

" we all know that, but he is the Lords son, and of course everyone is going to believe him, I mean they already blamed me for my own fathers death...I'm sorry Red, I never want to see you or any of my friends like that again" I said looking a bit concerned for my redheaded friend

"I already told you Awaii, its not your fault, there is no need for you to apologize"

Red and I always seemed to be close, don't get me wrong, Hissori was just as close as Red and I, we talked to, but I don't like to see her sad, since she was younger than us, I always felt like I needed to keep her from feeling the same pain I had felt, or the same pain Red had felt...it was my own personal mission to keep my friends happy and protect them

* * *

-End of chapter 16, so yet another sad chapter, sorry but I had to explain Dante, hopefully the next one wont be so depressing-


	17. Protected Chapter 17

"Protected"

By: Awaii (Me)

"Awaii! Awaii!" Hissori gasped running into the hospital room, with a great big smile on her face

"What's up Hissori, did something happen?" I asked anxious to know the answer

"You mean you don't know"

"If I would of known then I wouldn't of asked" I said sarcastically

"Well….the Suna nurse said that you are well enough to get out of the hospital bed"

As soon as Hissori said that, I literally jumped out of bed and gave her a great big hug from being so excited "That's great! Now I can see around the village" I said rushing to the door, opened it, and saw both Red and Kiba standing at the door like they were waiting for me.

"Where do you think your going?" Asked the dog loving boy

"Didn't you hear, I can leave the hospital" I cheerfully shouted

"Awaii, you can leave the hospital, but…."

My cheerful attitude suddenly went down about ten levels, putting me in a not-so-good-mood "But what" I sighed

"Well, you can NOT go out looking for Orochimaru, you still cant be fighting" Red explained

I know she meant well, but I still wasn't very happy with her answer "You've got to be kidding me, if I wait any longer he will get away! Then I wont be able to go what needs to be done!"

"Awaii, why don't we go and take a walk, so you can get some fresh air" Hissori suggested

I nodded, and we both began to walk out of the hospital. Because we had been staying at Suna for a while, and left all our clothes at Konhoa we had to stop off at one of….well no Sunas ONLY clothing store

I sighed once we walked in, I never did like shopping, Hissori on the other hand, lets just say she enjoyed herself "Hey Awaii, what do you think of this one?" Hissori held up a black shirt that said, 'I'll try to be nicer, when you try to be smarter'

I laughed after reading that one, it was completely accurate for her, I then grabbed a dark teal shirt, and a black net shirt to go under it, then a pair of jeans…Hissori got the black shirt with a pair of jean shorts

Then we continued our way walking around Suna, I then noticed that we were walking a little ways out of Suna, I turned and looked at Hissori who seem to know were we were going. "So…where are you taking me?" I asked pulling my blonde hair back in a pony tail

"You'll see" Hissori replied, putting her hair up in two braids

I continued to follow Hissori, were exactly, sadly I had no idea

"Are we almost there Hissori, its getting late and……" I soon forgot the last part of my sentence, I became speechless by the amazing view that was right in front of my eyes

"What do you think, pretty nice huh, I found this place the second day we got here"

The view that she was talking about was, well let me tell you what it looked like, We were on top of a sand mountain, looking down at the entire village of Suna, watching all the people walking by, then looking up at the horizon to watch the sun setting, this was probably one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen

"What's that make it, the second time now, you had become speechless" Hissori joked as she sat down, her legs dangling over the edge

I sat down beside her staring at the sun setting, smiling

"Awaii, Why don't you talk to me" Hissori asked

I turned to face her, she was kicking her feet, her eyes closed

"I talk to you"

" Not like you do with Red, I know you guys are close, but I'm beginning to feel left out, like you guys don't trust me"

"Hissori, its not that we don't trust you, believe me, Red and I both trust you more than you know…..its just…." I explained looking down holding my hands together

"just what, I want to help. Awaii and I don't want you guys to keep things from me anymore"

"I don't like keeping things from you, I just want to protect you"

"But I don't need protecting, I know I'm younger than you both, but I am just as strong" Hissori said defensively

"It is true that you are strong" I sighed, " Sometimes its just hard to talk about"

"Even though its better to talk about things, than keeping them to yourself"

I just kinda stared at her, even though I had never told her anything was wrong, she always knew there was something bothering me

"Sometimes your too smart for your own good" I said pulling one of her braids

"That's what I'm told" She replied smiling

"One of these days when I feel like I can't go on anymore, you will be the one I talk to until then, don't worry yourself too much" I said looking back out at the horizon

"Hey Awaii"

"yea"

"Do you like Kiba?"

"Wh-what kind of question is that" I suddenly felt like I wasn't able to say the words I wanted

Hissori laughed, "Its kinda cute you know"

"No I don't know" I stubbornly replied

"You guys are cute together" She giggled

I felt myself begin to blush, that was, until I felt an unknown chakra source standing right behind us, I didn't know who this person was, but who ever they were he didn't seem friendly

* * *

-Who is behind Hissori and Awaii, friend or foe?-


	18. Friend or Foe Chapter 18

"Friend or Foe"

By: Awaii (Me)

I turned to see who it was that had been watching Hissori and me

The man I saw standing above us had long black hair, pale skin and snake eyes.

"N-Not y-you a-again" Hissori stuttered

"Who is this man?" I asked Hissori who seemed to be shaking

" I finally get to meet you…..Awaii" the man hissed

Just then my body felt very tight, as though I was being strangled by snakes

"Orochimaru" Hissori whispered

I looked over at the pale man with an angry look on my face

"So you're the man who destroyed my family, and injured my friends"

I stood up, although I knew I wasn't suppose to be fighting, I had to do something

"You just saved me the time of having to look for you" I said reaching for my dagger in my back pocket

"Awaii don't! you are still to injured to fight" Hissori said standing in front of me, as though she was going to protect me

"Sorry Little Girl, but I didn't come to see you"

"That's too bad, cause your not getting any closer to Awaii"

Hissori then put her hands together and created a enormous black mist, that quickly shot over to Orochimaru, knocking him out, or so we thought….as we walked over to the motionless body it began to melt

"What was that!?"

" a Clone Jutsu one from the Mist Village" Hissori Replied

'_damn, I even used my "Black Mist of Death" I thought that It was going to be a success, I've been training on getting it to move faster and everything_'

"you mean you mastered it? You mastered your 'Black Mist of Death'" I asked looking shocked at her

"Well yea, I don't just come up here for nothing" Hissori said sounding very proud of herself

* * *

-Reds POV-

"Wait, stop running Kiba!" I shouted trying to catch up with him, all I said was something wasn't right, that Awaii and Hissori should have been back by now, and he took off running

"I can smell her, she is close" Kiba said running

After running for a little but, we stopped at were both Hissori and Awaii were at

"Are you okay?" Kiba said sniffing around to make sure everything was alright

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

"Um…Kiba we are fine, just relaxing: I lied watching Kiba look around

"that's not true" Red said looking at Hissori, " What happened?"

"it was him Red, Orochimaru he knows were we are, and he said he was after Awaii"

"He didn't actually say that, he just said he wasn't after Hissori" I replied

"Well were is he?" Kiba asked

Both Hissori and I pointed over to the area Orochimaru melted at

"he was knocked out there, then melted"

"MELTED?!"

We nodded

"Red we cant stay here, if we do we could be putting all these people in danger"

"I wouldn't worry too much about Suna, the shinobi here are just as strong as they are scary looking" Kiba said interrupting what I was saying

"No I really don't want them to get hurt, they were nice enough to let me rest here while I was injured"

"Awaii, you still are injured" Kiba said with a hint of concern on his face

"As much as I don't want to, I agree with him, Awaii if he knows were we are and is after you, then we cant be moving you around, cause that is what he would expect of us" Red explained then turned to face Kiba, "Can you stay with Awaii for a little while Hissori and I have something we need to take care of" Kiba nodded

"wait don't I get a say in this" Obviously not, they were all ignoring me. We all began to head back into Suna, since we weren't staying at the hospital we had to find somewhere to stay at

"Why do I have to stay behind?" I asked Red

"You are still injured, besides if he is after you, we are going to need a lot of help"

"This is unfair"

"Life's unfair"

"Not only that but…..WHY DO I GOTTA SHARE A ROOM WITH KIBA!?" I shouted into the phone talking to Red

Yea I had my own bed, but I've never shared a room with a guy, or a dog for that matter…Heck I never even had a brother, so I don't know what to expect

"Just think about it as you two getting to know each other better" Red said laughing while hanging up the phone

* * *

-How will Awaii deal with sharing a room, and what will Red and Hissori take care of….well you gotta wait till the next chapter-


	19. Kibas Feeling Chapter 19

"Kibas Feelings"  
By: Awaii(Me)

-Kibas POV-

I sit up and yawn, " Akamaru, ready for your walk boy?" I rubbed my eyes and looked over at the clock

'_7:45AM_' I looked around the room to see were Akamaru was, he usually wakes me up around 7AM for his walk "Akamaru?" I asked looking around I soon realized I was the only one in the room, the bed beside me was already made like no one was even in it

'_Wait, I was suppose to be watching Awaii, to make sure she didn't go anywhere_'

I quickly jumped out of bed and got dressed, ran out of my room and outside "AWAII, AKAMARU!!" I shouted panicky '_If I don't find her then I'm gonna be killed, man I hope she is okay_'

"What are you shouting for dog breath" I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard that, Kankuro began laughing "Jumpy much, what's up with you?"

"Kankuro, have you seen Akamaru and Awaii?"

"Um...well I saw some girl walking Akamaru this morning, is that Awaii?"

I grabbed Kankuros shoulders shaking him, " Were are they! Is Awaii okay?"

"They seems okay" Kankuro said looking at me confused, then got a very creepy smile on his face, " You have a crush on her, don't you dog breath"

"Wh-what no! psh, like I would have a crush on her, I'm just watching over her so I don't get killed by her comrades" I said defending myself to him

"So you wont mind that a guy was talking to her, I think-"

I didn't let Kankuro finish that sentence, I began to run as fast as I could to the park area, only to see Awaii sitting on a bench, Akamaru beside her, she looked like she was doing something, I began to walk over to her.

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

I sat on the bench and began drawing, its been awhile since I've drawn, and this seemed like the perfect time to draw

"AWAII!" I hear someone shouting, Akamaru looked behind us, and began wagging his tail and barking "Awaii...are you okay?" I turned around and saw a very out of breath Kiba

"Are you?" I asked, it seemed he as in worse condition than I was.

"What are you doing out here...ALONE"

"I'm not alone, Akamaru was with me, besides I didn't want to wake you, and, " I said beginning to pet Akamaru, "he wanted to come with me" Kiba sighed "Um, you wanna sit down, there's plenty of room on the bench" I pointed out the room there was on the bench

"Thanks" Kiba said sitting beside me, He quickly looked away from me, it sounded like he was mumbling something, so I just had to hear what he was thinking. '_That dumb Kankuro, he said some guy was talking to her and I run up her as fast as I can, but why...I mean its not like I have a crush on her, __**Aw who are you trying to fool kid, **__who was that, __**Its just your inner thought**__...my what...__**don't try to figure it out, you'll just give us a headache**__...too late...__**Anyways, you like her and you know it**_'

I suddenly got a headache from hell, I've never read someone's thoughts for such a long time, I closed my eyes and put my hands on my head, and Akamaru barked

"Awaii! Hey Awaii, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Its just a headache"

"maybe you should head back to the room try to get some rest"

"If I get anymore rest, then I will turn into a blob" I joked

* * *

-Kibas POV-

She says she's okay, but she doesn't seem okay, whatever kind of headache it was, it sure didn't seem like nothing. "Kiba"

_'Why does he always have to but in during the wrong times'_

"What do you want doll boy?"

"Excuse me?!" I heard in a cold deadly voice. I turned to see Temari standing there, her hands on her hips

_'I'm dead'_

"T-Temari, sorry bout the whole doll boy thing"

"Shut up Kiba, look Gaara wanted to see you" I sighed, then looked over at Awaii, she still seemed to be having a headache

"Can you tell him that I'll be there later, I need to take care of Awaii right now"

"Your funeral" She snapped walking off

'_Sorry but I don't want to leave Awaii side right now, she doesn't seem well_' I took a big gulp swallowing all saliva in my mouth, and began to...

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

My eyes still closed, I suddenly felt like someone was putting there arm around me

I opened my eyes to see Kiba as he was in the middle of putting his arm around me "Kiba?" he jumped at least five feet away from me

"Sorry bout that, you just seems like you were in allot of pain"

I smiled at him, " Thanks Kiba" He smiled back, then once again turned his face the other way. "That's it" I mumbled, " What are you looking at over there?" I asked sounding a bit irritated

"Well...umm...you see its just"

I stood up and walked over to the side he was facing and saw his face was a red color, like he had a fever. "Are you okay?" I asked putting my hand on his forehead, to see if he had a fever Kibas face only turned redder, if that was even possible.

"I'm fine" He squeaked

I couldn't help but to laugh a little. "did your voice just squeak?"

"NO!"

"Right" I joked with him," Kiba, can I ask you a question"

Kiba looked up at me, then nodded.

* * *

-Kibas POV-

"Wh-"

She was just about to ask me something, that was until, I felt something really hard hit me in the head. "What the hell was that for?" I shouted rubbing my head

"They are puppets NOT DOLLS!!" Kankuro shouted sounding a bit pissed

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

I think I was the only one confused. "Um..." was about the only thing I could even thing to say. The puppet guy looked over at me, then back down at Kiba

"you want me to tell her what I know about you...huh dog breath"

"Tell me what?" I asked oblivious to everything.

"Tell you the fact that this guy right here, is totally into you"

Kiba began to blush, as did I although I'm not quiet sure why I did Kankuro just walked off laughing, leaving Kiba and myself there alone in an awkward silence

* * *

-End of chapter 19!! Okay, my next chapter will be of Hissori and Red, I just had to do this chapter, it was allot of fun-


	20. True Friends Chapter 20

"True Meaning of Friends"  
By: Awaii (Me)

+Reds POV+

Hissori and I left early this morning to head to the Kazakages office, I needed to talk to him about some important stuff

We walk up to his office only to see the same blonde headed woman at his door, she seemed to be talking to another ninja after saying a few words to him the man disappeared and the woman looked over at Hissori and myself.

"What do you girls want?"

"We need to see the Kazakage, its very important"

"Sorry but he isn't seeing anyone right now"

"Well then it should be no problem for us to talk to him" Hissori said walking up to the door.

Temari had stepped in front of Hissori, " I said he isn't seeing anyone right now, so back off"

"What id it will help your village, will we be able to talk to him then?" I asked starting at her trying to be completely serious.

"help us, HA! how can you guys help our village?"

"Please just let us talk to him"

She sighed opened the door, and walked in, closing the door behind her.

"Gaara, the Moon Light Ninjas would like to talk to you ,would you like to talk to them?"

"What about?"

"The elder of the two says it could help our village"

"Let them in"

"Hai"

Temari then opened the door, and walked out telling Hissori and I that we can go into his office

"Thank you for seeing us" I said bowing at him

Hissori also bowed to show respect towards him

"What is it you wanted to talk about" The blue eyes teen asked

"We would like to ask you for your help" I asked politely

"With"

"Orochimaru, please-"

"Can you help us, I know we don't know each other, and our villages aren't even allies, but our friend Awaii, she is in danger, Orochimaru is after her, and we don't have enough strength to fight him on our own, if you could just lend us a couple of ninjas, that would be fine"

I knew it was not easy for Hissori to say that she wasn't strong enough to do something, but her and I really wanted to help Awaii, and we would do just about anything to do so.

The Kazakage looked up at Hissori with a sad lonely look on his face still, I still didn't understand why he would feel like this, He seemed to have many people who cared for him

"Why do you want to protect her?" He asked

"Because" Hissori said looking down, " Because she would do the same for me, and she is one of my best friends, and I care for her"

"And you" He asked looking at me

"I don't want to feel alone, and I know that Awaii would push herself to far, she is not only my comrade, but my friend" I replied to him

The young Kazakages look had changed, it looked as though he wanted to help but didn't know how to say it.

"If you don't help us, then Orochimaru will kill Awaii, he will kill her and I...I don't want to lose her"

"Temari, come in here"

The blonde walked in the room, but she didn't seem like the same woman that was at the door before, she seemed more calm. was she listening at the door when we were talking?

"Yes Gaara"

"Go and bring me the following shinobi" The teen ordered as he began writing down some names on a sheet of paper

"Hai" She answered as she took the paper and walked out of the room

"Thank you Kazakage sir" I replied bowing.

* * *

-End of chapter, so now Gaara is going to help the trio of Moon Ninjas, but you gotta wait till the next chapter to see what will happen-


	21. Always Watching You Chapter 21

"Always Watching You"  
By: Awaii (Me)

_'I'm glad Hissori showed me this spot' _I thought as I sit at the cliff that Hissori showed me

Of course I knew it was dangerous to come her alone, but for some reason I didn't feel alone,

It was already night time, probably when Suna is at its coolest, the wind would blow every once in a while, and my only light was the stars and moon in the sky. The moon was full so it let off a good amount of light, it reminded me of back at Moon Light Village.

"So this is were you have been"

I turned around to see Kiba standing there with his arms crossed. "Hey Kiba" I smiled, hoping he wasn't here to yell at me, " Look I know I shouldn't of come here alone, but I AM a big girl, and well I just wanted some peace and quiet"

"I'm not here to lecture you" He said as he sat down beside me

"then why are you here?" I asked a bit confused

"So i have to have a reason to come here, what if I said it was because I wanted to look up at the stars"

"Then why didn't you just sit on the roof top of the hotel"

" I could ask you the same question" He replied looking at me.

Something isn't right, when I had talked to Kiba this morning he wouldn't even look at me, I became very suspicious with this fat. "Kiba" I asked

"What's wrong Awaii-Lynne"

It was then when I had realized who it was I was talking with

* * *

-Reds POV-

"Hey Hissori, you think we should go and see how our little cute couple is doing?" Hissori laughed a little then nodded.

But before either of us could even get up to get ready there was a sudden pound on our door

"RED! HISSORI! OPEN THE DOOR!!"

_'Kiba_' I thought as I headed to the door to open it "What's wrong Kiba, where's Awaii"

"Th-that's just it, I went to walk Akamaru and came back and she was gone!"

"What do you mean gone" Hossori shot out of bed, running over to the door

"Calm down you guys, she is probably just relaxing somewhere all we need to do is find her"

I looked at Hissori, " Do you think she would of gone to that area you showed her"

"maybe"

"you mean the place were you two were attacked"

"Kiba I'm going to need you to find Awaiis scent, can you do that?"

Kiba nodded, " Of course"

"Okay you two go and look for her, I'm going to try her cell"

"It will only be a waste, she left it in the room"

I sighed, " Alright, then lets all go and see if we can find her" Soon after that the three of us were, once again, looking for Awaii

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up and pulling out my dagger

"What's the matter Awaii-Lynne, aren't you happy to see me?"

I quickly began to insert my chakra into my dagger, it began to transform until a hand had been placed on it and pointed my blade at my heart, so that if it got any longer like it normally would, i would be stabbed by my own blade

"Now, now, we wouldn't want anyone to get hurt now would we Awaii-Lynne"

"How did you know were we were?"

" A nice man told me exactly were to find you, but you know I have no interest in you"

'_Red_' I thought to myself

"SO what? Am I jus bait, sorry bu-"

Before I could finish that a doll type thing came down and crashed between myself and Dante

"Sorry to interrupt but I've been given orders to attack anyone who I thought was a threat"

"What's this, you think I Dante Jirou son of Lord Keiga one of the Elite Moon Light Village Ninjas can be taken down by an over grown doll"

"THEY ARE PUPPETS ASS WIPE"

All the sudden a man in all black was standing between Dante and myself.

"AWAII"

"Your Late dog Breath"

"Dante?"

"Ah Red! I was right you would come if I found Awaii-Lynne, but I never thought you guys would have so many people with you"

'Neither did I, was there something I missed'

"Awaii are you okay"

"Yea but-"

"Don't worry about him, he is here to help"

"I figured that much, but wait I need to ask Dante some questions"

"Oh...and what kind of questions would you like to ask"

"You said a man told you were we were, was this man Orochimaru?"

"And if I tell you"

"DONT SAY ANYTHING" Hissori shouted

"Ah Hissori, you are here also, I almost forgot about my little Shrimp"

"IM GONNA KILL HIM!!" Hissori shouts as she gets ready to attack him, but is stopped by Red

Dante begins to laugh

"you want to know were he is I'm guessing, okay ill tell you...but not out loud, I wouldn't want just anyone to know"

I nodded

'_He is closer than you think, and he wants only you know were he is, so if you want to keep your friends safe you should go to Sound Village alone_'

I knew what I had to do, I nodded

"Did you guys forget about me, I am here to help you guys" Kankuro reminded us

"Wait" Red said walking over to Dante, she whispered something in his ear then stabbed him in the side, just as he did her grandfather

Dante fell to the ground

" I guess he wasn't very tough after all" Kankuro sighed

"Awaii what did he tell you?"

"What do you mean, he didn't say anything to her, you guys both heard him" Kankuro said confused.

"It doesn't matter" I lied to them, I knew if I told them what he really told me, then they would know what I was going to do

"if you guys don't mind, I'm going to take this loser to the Suna prison see if I can get anything out of him"

We all nodded and Kankuro had left with Dante

"Okay now can someone explain to me why it is that he was following me?" I demanded trying to change the subject

"We wanted to protect you, so we asked the Kazakage to help us" Red replied explaining to me why Kankuro was there

"So you guys are basically having people baby-sit me"

"If Kankuro wasn't here then who know what would of happened"

"How many?"

"We don't know, hw wouldn't even tell us who they were"

"Wait a minute! you aren't going to change the subject that easy" Hossori snapped

"What do you mean"

"You never told us what Dante told you"

"He..he just told me that he...that he was close, but not after me" I lied to them. knowing that if I told them that Orochimaru wasn't after me, that he was after someone else then I wouldn't have to be guarded 24/7

"Then who is he after?" Kiba asked

Kiba was now standing beside me, he had put his grey jacket around my shoulders, I guess so I would stay warm.

"he...he's after...Red" I mumbled hoping that they buy it

"But why would he be after Red, when he had attacked us the other day, it looked like he was coming after you" Hissori thought out loud

"Maybe he was trying to confuse us"

"i don't know" Hissori yawned

"Why don't we all just go to bed and talk about this in the morning" I said trying to stop this conversation

They all nodded and we all headed off to our rooms, mine with Kiba and Hissoris with Red

After being yelled at by bother Red and Hissori for leaving the room last night alone, I went in my room that I have been sharing with Kiba and Akamaru

"Kiba...I need to ask you something"

He looked at me waiting for me to ask him the question

"Do you think I'm to weak to fight anyone right now?" I aske looking down

" I don't think you are weak" He said with a shy smile on his face

"Then why wont you , Red or Hissori let me go anywhere alone?"

"Cause they care about you Awaii"

"And you" I looked up at him.

He began to blush but quickly brushed it off, like he had finally gotten he curage to say something

"Cause well, you see...I well I kinda care for you too"

Akamaru then jumped on to my bed and laid at the edge of it, falling asleep

"Akamaru cares for you too, and well neither of us want to see you get hurt"

I stood up and walked over to Kiba, then hugged him and whispered in his ear, " Thank you...but I'm sorry"

I then hit Kiba in the back of his head to know him out, I laid him on his bed, then left the room

* * *

-Not again...well I'm sure we all know were Awaii is heading to, but I'm going to make you all wait to read it, why you aske, because I can -


	22. BabySitters Chapter 22

"Babysitters"

Bt: Awaii (Me)

'_I know what I did was wrong, but I know I has to do it' _I thought as I run out of Suna Heading towards Sound.

"Were do you think you are going?"

I didn't want to stop. I had to keep running that is until there were at least six of the same guy standing in front of me, they all had blonde spiky hair, blue eyes, what looked like whiskers on there cheeks, and well I guess they were totally obsessed with the color orange, cause that was the color of there outfits.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked demanding to get an answer.

"I'm someone who was asked to watch you incase you tried to leave Suna" Another one of the orange obsessed guys said walking up behind me.

I quickly turned around, "So your another Babysitter?"

"I'm NOT a babysitter! I'm just doing a favor for a friend"

"Look Mr. Orange guy, I'm kinda in a hurry so if you don't mind" I said beginning to walk through the many orange teens.

"I have strict orders to not let you go anywhere"

"Please, let me go" I sighed, " I'm sure even you have friends that you would do anything to protect them….right"

He nodded

"Then let me go and do this, I don't really care what happens to me, as long as they are safe"

I guess what I said the him was something he could relate to, I could just tell by the look on his face

"But don't you think your friends feel the same way about you. If something happened to you they would feel sad and lonely"

"But they will still be alive" I protested

" I don't know who it is you are going after, but I cant let you"

"But-"

"No buts about it chick, you are going back to your hotel room, and then talk to your friends about it"

"Sorry mister, but you aren't the boss of me"

I went up to one of the orange guys and punched him with my most powerful punch, just as I did the man POOFED away in a white cloud of smoke.

"What the….Shadow Clones, but that's an elite Jonin Level Jutsu, how can a brat like you know it, what rank are you?"

"Well I'm just a chunin" Another orange guy said scratching the back of his head

"That's not possible, well I guess not everyone is as smart as the people in Moon Light" I sighed.

"HEY! One day I'm gonna become the greatest ninja in my village, and become the HOKAGE!" He pronounced pointing his finger up towards the sky.

" I don't have time for this" I said waving my hand up as I walked away.

"OY Wait up! I said stop!"

He then grabbed my arm stopping me from going any further.

"Let go of me!" I warned glaring at him.

"Nope" He said as he began dragging me back the way I came

" I warned you blondie" I quickly gathers more chakra and hit him in the back of the head like I did Kiba, only I hit this guy much harder

I then began running towards Sound.

* * *

I had been running all day and night knowing I was going to arrive at Sound soon, I made sure I had everything with me.

"I'm glad you could come…and I see you are alone"

'_Orochimaru_'

I looked around trying to pin-point his exact location.

"Now we can get down to business"

"What exactly do you want with me?"

Just then the pale man walked out of the shadows, but this time he had a boy with him, this kid had black hair, a white top that was open so anyone could see his chest, black pants, and a sword at his hand.

"I want to test your strength, see if you are just as strong as your sister was" He hissed, with am unappealing smile that sent shivers down my body.

"What is he here for, and who is he?" I asked reaching for my dagger incase he decides to attack me without warning.

"Him…well he is my vessel very precious to me"

"That doesn't explain WHY he is here" I always hated repeating myself

"You still don't get it, he is going to be your oponite"

The teen then pulled out his sword and his eyes turned red.

'What kind of technique is that, I've never even heard of some ones eyes turning red before.' I thought as I quickly inserted my chakra into my dagger and it began to transform into my blue Katana

"Magnificent!" Orochimaru exclaimed, " Sasuke don't kill her, lets just see her power level"

"I'm not making any promises" The boy said as he began charging towards me.

"Don't be so cocky!" I shouted

'_I've got to use "Moon Light Dance", there is something about his eyes, I don't know what it is, and I don't think I want to find out either'_

I closed my eyes and began to prepare for my 'Moon Light Dance' but was interrupted.

'_This kid is faster than I thought he would have been'_

I could feel his presence right behind me, I used my Katana to block his sword.

"Not half bad………for a girl"

The boys smart ass remark made me want to Kill him, before he had said anything I was just going to knock him out and attack Orochimaru, but he was asking for it.

I quickly pulled away from this Sasuke guy, trying to predict his next move, maybe if I……well I had no other choice, It was now or never.

I dropped my Blue Katana to the ground, and it began to emerge with the dirt below me.

"Oh what's this, Something new….something not even Eliza could do….I cant wait to see it" Orochimaru seemed to be excited, as though he had just struck gold.

"Good-Bye to the both of you"

I quickly flipped backwards, landing on a tree branch, closed my eyes, lifted my index and middle finger into the palm of my other hand,

"Moon Light Shine!"

I opened my eyes, and my blade had become more than one, and began shooting up from the ground.

Both Sasuke and Orochimaru jumped up into different trees, avoiding my blades just barley.

Within no time the ground was covered by many Blue Katana blades sticking up. If anyone of us feel, it would mean falling to our deaths, until I undo my Jutsu, which I had no intention of doing so.

"Beautiful…just wonderful" Orochimaru cheered as he clapped his hands together.

I was exhausted, the 'Moon Light Shine' is one of my most powerful techniques, meaning it takes a great amount of chakra from me, I was using whatever chakra I had left to keep myself from falling out of the tree I was in.

"Wh-Why are you doing this?"

"Why you ask….well I could tell you why, but then it would ruin the fun…unless"

"Unless what?"

"Well you could come with me, join me and gain power of unbelievable strength"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not greedy, I'm fine with the power I have now" I lied of course anyone would want more power, but there is no way I'm going anywhere with this pale freak

"That's too bad"

Just hen the Sasuke guy appeared behind me.

'_Shit I let down my guard talking to Orochimaru, and now I don't have enough time to block whatever it is he is about to do_'

"Mangekyo Sharingan"

'_WH-What……Mangekyo what? What's going on?_'

All the sudden the scenery around me turned into the image of my sister killing my father, I feel to my knees and covering my face screaming, as tears feel down my face.

"STOP!!" I shouted closing my eyes

Everything suddenly went silent, I opened my eyes and noticed that my hands ere now chained above my head, my feet also chained, along with my neck….I also noticed that my feet were off the ground so if I tried to get my hands free, I would die from being strangled. But how did I get here?

All the sudden the Sasuke guy appeared behind me with a razor sharp whip type object. He began smacking me with it, each hit was harder and more painful then the last

After what I thought were hours and hours of being whipped I could feel the warm blood drip down my back

"you are going to endure this horrifying pain until you decide to join Orochimaru" The black haired teen explained.

This kid must be insane, he seemed like he was enjoying this, was it that this kid loved to see others in so much pain. All I could do was scream I knew If I tried to escape I would die from being chocked.

'_Oh man, I wish Kiba or someone else was here to help me, heck even the whisker kid would do'_

I knew I wasn't going to make it much longer, my vision was going black and I could barley even hear the cracks from the whip as it struck me, was I about to die, was this how my life was going to end…….

* * *

-Sasukes POV-

All I could do was smile as I saw the painful look on this girls face, I was a bit surprised on how long she had lasted in her current condition.

But it was all about to end, he Katana blades had all vanished all that was left was a small dagger just laying there.

'_How could one girl create such a deadly thing, I had barley escaped her blades when she had began it' _I thought as I kept on staring at her.

She was becoming weaker, he legs were wobbling under her like rubber. There was blood running down her face, I knew Orochimaru told me not to kill her, but I just couldn't help myself…..until…..

"SASUKE!!"

I heard a familiar voice shout out to me, I had lost my focus on the girl and she feel to the ground still unconscious.

"What are you doing here?" The voice shouted again

"My My….its been awhile hasn't it………Naruto"

My old teammate stood there but he was not alone, it was like a reunion, because Kiba, Kankuro, and Temari along with two other girls I didn't recognize were all standing along side him. One of the girls had long red hair, and the others was white

"AWAII!!" The red head shouted, she looked very concerned for her half dead friend.

* * *

-Reds POV-

"AWAII!!" I shouted staring at her nonmoving body.

"Is she?" Hissori whispered to me

"She isn't dead, but she will be if we don't get her help" Kiba explained to us

We both could tell Kiba was worried for Awaii, I mean he did like her.

"Kiba, Hissori you two get Awaii and get as far away from here as you can"

"What about you Red, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to kill the bastard who did this to her!" I said making a fist by my side.

'_Surly by now I should be able to summon her, I've gotta try'_

"I'm sorry but you cant just come here and take her away, not after she showed me such a wonderful technique" Orochimaru hissed jumping down from the tree he was on.

He began to walk over to Awaiis unconscious body, but before he could get any closer to her, Kiba and Akamaru jumped in front of him, stopping him from getting any closer.

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" Kiba snapped at Orochimaru

* * *

-Okay that is the end of this chapter, I've gotta stop it now or else I wont have anything to write on the next chapter, plus my fingers hurt a lot, anyways there is gonna be a lot of action in the next chapter!! So please wait for me to put it up-


	23. Mission: Protect Awaii Chapter 23

"Mission: Protect Awaii"  
By: Awaii (Me)

-Reds POV-

As Kiba jumped over to Awaii and Orochimaru I know what I needed to do.

"Red, I want to help you kill that Ass Hole, no one gets away with hurting Awaii like he did" Hissori Whispered to me

I nodded then looked over once more at Awaii, I was hoping she would jump up and say this was all a very bad joke, but she didn't move at all, the only movement she made was her faint breathing.

I looked away, I couldn't stand seeing her like that, I am so use to seeing her always with so much energy, always smiling, she always seemed so strong to me, I never would imagine seeing her is such poor condition.

Her long blonde hair that was usually up in a ponytail, was dirty covered in a mixture of blood and much, he always clean face was covered with dirt and fresh blood, her new clothes were torn, with blood on her stomach, her stab wound must of reopened after she feel. I'm guessing that most of her wounds were from falling, either that or she put these guys though hell.

As I got a good look at the guy Naruto called Sasuke I couldn't believe my eyes, he had not one scratch on his body, But how was that possible, even the area they had fought at was destroyed.

The it all made a little bit of since to me, after I saw Awaiis dagger laying on the ground, she used THAT technique, meaning afterwards she was pretty much drained of her chakra.

"Are you going to fight me, or just stand there, at least try something, the only fun I had with you friend was when she was screaming and crying, I gotta say she lasted longer than others who have-"

"SHUT UP!!" I shouted

I quickly bit my thumb, grabbed my scroll, whipped my blood on it and...

"Fight by my side Mashira" I shouted

A big white cloud poof'd up and out she came, she seemed to have all her energy back.

"I'm going to KILL you!"

"I've heard that before, your friend here said that just before I nearly killed her"

Before I could even move my body, Hissori had jumped up throwing a few ninja stars (forgot the name of them ) along with some Kunais at Sasuke.

"Damn You" She shouted as he easily dodged the ninja stars, but the Kunais weren't as easy.

Hissori was controlling them with her Chakra, but how, I then took a closer look and I could see a few strains of hair wrapped around the kunais, and she had infused her chakra into them, therefore controlling the Kunai.

Even after Hissori attempted to control the kunais, this guy still dodged them all, it was like he was able to predict her every move.

Hissori then landed beside me,

"How the Hell could he of dodged every single one of them" She asked angrily.

"His Sharingan" Naruto said

We both turned to the blonde kid.

"What's Sharingan?" Hissori asked.

"Its a type of Keke-Genki that allows the person using it to see every move that his oponite is going to make" He explained

_'Now it all makes since, he was able to dodge every single one of her attacks, damn him!'_

I stepped forward, Mashira at my side.

"Lets go Mashira, we need to save Awaii got it"

Mashira nodded letting out a loud roar then we both leapt forward.

Mashira would attack from the front while I would sneak up behind him, that was until this kid took one of the ninja stars that Hissori had threw at him, and throw it at Mashira, it was a direct hit, and she had fallen hard on the ground.

Sasuke then turned to face me and grabbed his long sword that was behind him, I too grabbed something but it wasn't a sword like his, mine was only a Kunai, just so I could deflect his attack.

Our blades clashed, I noticed I still had one hand free and took advantage of this , I stuck my hand into my ninja star pouch, and placed a ninja star in between each one of my knuckles.

I knew that if I could hit him I would be able cut him just enough to injure him, I then pulled my hand out of the pouch, and swung my fist towards him, my plan had worked, but not before cutting myself, blood running down my hand, I winced a little from the pain, but that only made me want to push harder, and I did some blood came from his stomach,

I knew his wound wasn't enough to kill him, so I quickly flipped back off the tree and away from him.

"Red Your hand!" Hissori said

"Its just a cut, no need to worry about it" I said, although it was only a cut, I was losing allot of blood, but there was no time to tend to it right now.

* * *

-Kibas POV-

I knew what I had to do, right now I needed to focus all my attention to this fight, so I could protect Awaii.

"Move Aside Mut"

"Not gonna happen, the ONLY way you are going to get Awaii is over my dead body" I shouted to him

"Such big words for such a little boy" Orochimaru protested.

I felt around my pouch that was full of my ninja weapons, to see what I had, but something caught my eye

_'I've seen that before...that's...that's Awaiis dagger'_

It must of fallen when she fell, I bent down to pick it up

"What are you going to do with that?"

"Kill you"

"Sorry boy, but I don't intend on dieing, but then again I would have no use in her if she died, so I guess I can leave, but not before I give her a little gift" Orochimaru then put his hands together, making his head extend like a snake, it was heading towards Awaiis body,

I was tricked, I thought he was going to attack head on, and now I don't have enough time to stop his attack.

* * *

-Hissoris POV-

I just so happened to look over to see this Orochimaru guys neck extending, heading over to Awaii, and it looked like Kiba wouldn't make it to stop him.

I quickly ran over towards Awaii, to block whatever attack this guy was planning, as I was running I was also preparing for my 'Black Mist Of Death' as I was fully ready, I shot the mist over towards Orochimaru

I was now standing in his path towards Awaii watching the mist as it hit him, but not before he had bitten my ankle.

The mist had finally hit him, but it wasn't strong enough to kill him.

"Sasuke lets retreat for now, we will deal with these brats later" Orochimaru screamed as him and the Sasuke guy both fell back fading off into the forest

My leg then felt a sharp burning feeling were I was bit and I feel down to the ground screaming.

* * *

-Reds POV-

As Orochimaru and Sasuke began to leave Naruto, Temari, and Kankuro all began to follow after them.

I saw Hissori fall to her knees screaming.

"STOP! You three cant go after him" I exclaimed

"Why not, if we don't them he will attack you three again" Kankuro protested as the three ninjas stopped

"our main goal right now is to get Awaii and Hissori to a hospital, and I cant go that alone, I know Kiba would still be here, but then we wouldn't be able to fend off anyone if someone tried to attack us" I explained, "Trust me, I would like nothing more then to see them both dead right now, but two of my closest friends are both injured and I'm not in any condition to be carrying them"

I sadly looked over at Mashira, and released the Jutsu I had to return her quickly before she would die.

* * *

-Temaris POV-

I could tell these three girls were all hurt, some more than others, so I decided not to go after Orochimaru and the Uchiha kid.

"Kankuro you help Kiba with those two, Naruto you head out to Konhoa and get there rooms ready" I demanded.

Both of them did as told without hesitation.

"Thank you" Red Said to me

"What about your cut, will you be okay moving on your own?"

She nodded.

"Alright, then we should head out, if we wait here much longer then it will take us that much longer to get to Leaf"

"But Sis don't you think we should head home, it is closer"

"And what then, you know Suna doesn't have the medical stuff to help these two" I snapped at him.

Sometimes he could be so stupid!

* * *

-Reds POV-

As we began to head towards Leaf, Kankuro was helping Hissori, and Kiba was carrying Awaii, leaving myself and Temari to fight off anyone who tried to attack...Hopefully we wont have to fight anyone

I looked over at Kiba whom was carrying Awaii, he looked very sad, I'm guess he felt bad that he wasn't able to kill Orochimaru, but it wasn't his fault there was nothing we could do to stop him...but I will Kill them...but that can wait until after my friends are safe.

* * *

-End of this chapter, sorry if it was kinda dull..but I was tired when I wrote it...anyways, the next chapter should be better...-


	24. Ambushed Chapter 24

"Ambushed"  
By: Awaii (Me)

+Reds POV+

We had been walking towards Leaf for some time now, and I could tell Kankuro and Kiba were becoming tired, but they knew we couldn't stop, we had to get Awaii and Hissori to the hospital

Hissori had finally stopped screaming in pain, but that was only because she was now unconscious.

But just then out of no where six Sound Jonin out in front of us, blocking out path to move forward

_'How was I unable to detect them, I usually can tell before they attack'_

"Get out of our way!" Temari Demanded

"No can do girly" one of the ninja replied

"Bad move buddy" Kankuro mumbled.

"What did you call me?" Temari asked, in a deadly tone as she reached back for her large fan

"are you deaf...girly" The man repeated

Temari then swung her large fan creating a massive gust of wind pushing back all 6 of the ninjas.

We thought that we were able to move forward, that was until we saw what was suppose to be the ninjas, it was just some diced up logs

_'Substitutions'_

I began to look around to try and lactate the real sound ninjas

"Kiba! Kankuro! get them out of here, don't stop until you guys get to leaf, and run don't walk"

"What about you two, I know you guys are strong but-"

Temari then shot him a very deadly look. " I said GO!" she shouted

I could tell neither of them wanted to leave us behind but they knew that Awaii and Hissori needed to get medical treatment, so they began to run towards the village.

"Red are you ready to fight" Temari asked

I nodded.

"How Nobel sending off your guy friends, just so they could save those two weaklings" A voice echoed around us, making it impossible to tell where it had come from.

"That leaves at least three of us for each one of you" Another deeper voice echoed

_'Were the hell are they'_

"Come out and show yourselves" I shouted becoming very impatient and worried for the others.

"as you wish" was said as a man jumped down right behind me, " you look like it would be fun to play with"

I jumped forward swung around quickly grabbing for a kunai and tried to hit the ninja.

"Too slow" he said disappearing

"Red! behind you" Temari shouted defending herself while fighting two other ninja

_'Wait there should be at least three more of them, what are they waiting for?_'

The ninja that was behind me was about to hit me with his fist, so I quickly blacked it with my injured hand

I winced in pain as out fist made contact.

"Why wont you bastards leave us alone?"

"because you guys have something we want" another voice said

this is bad there are now 2 men, one in front of me and the other behind me. both kicking at the same time it was too fast, I was not able to block them once they made contact with my body I nearly passed out.

I fell to the side holding my stomach in a comma like shape, laying on the ground.

"Red get up! come-" Temari soon suffered the same fait I did, but hers was worse she had four of the ninjas, and they all kicked her at different areas but at the same time. She then fell to the ground, I attempted to get up only to be kicked again this time in the side.

I looked up over to see only six of the ninjas, that meant that one of them went after Kiba and Kankuro, because I felt at least 7 of them .DAMN i cant move it...it hurts so much.

The six ninjas walked away from me and headed over towards Temari.

"Can we play with them?" one of them men asked, with an evil smile on his face

"make it fast" a different man sighed. the one who was about to touch Temari stopped mid-bend "What's the matter Kenji?"

" I ...I cant move"

"That's impossible- wait...I cant move either"

"Sorry guys, but she is mine" a familiar voice commented.

"Who's there show you face"

"you guys should be ashamed, 6 against 2 girls" a man sighed, walking out from behind a tree, his hair black and up in a spiky ponytail, green vest and black pants.

"Shikamaru!" Temari exclaimed, " what the hell are you going here?"

"Saving your butt...again" Shikamaru said, in a teasing voice.

I managed to get myself off the ground and walk over to Shikamaru, holding my side and stomach. _'Was he the seventh person I sensed'_

"Shikamaru, thank you" I said

Temari then came over and stood pretty damn close to shikamaru. "how did you know were we were?" She asked him.

"Well...would you believe me if I told you I ran into Naruto, literally the jerk wasn't paying attention and he smacked right into me, then said something about you being with him, so I decided to meet up with you" He explained, " Troublesome woman" he sighed at the end.

"What are you going to do with them?" I asked pointing over to the six ninja

"What a drag, all I wanted to do was head out here I didn't intend on fighting" he sighed again.

"let me handle them, I owe them for the nice kick they gave me" Temari exclaimed as she grabbed her fan that was knocked out of her hand

"Whatever" Shikamaru yawned

She then let out an outburst of wind, as she did Shikamaru released his shadow Possesion and all of the men got knocked out.

"We can leave them, they wont be getting up for a while" Temari said as her and Shikamaru began walking towards the village.

I soon caught up with them, i guess we shouldn't really worry about the ninja...i mean they were all out cold.

_' I hope the others made it to leaf by now without any problems'_

* * *

-End of chapter-


	25. Awakining Chapter 25

"Awakening"  
By: Awaii (me)

_'Damn it! Damn it! why wont my body move, am I dead...why am I so weak, why couldn't I kill them...why- wait, can I open my eyes to at least see were I am' _I attempt to gain the strength, but all I accomplish is a twitch in my fingers. "Awaii! Is she gonna be okay?"

"Don't worry Red, I was called to come and help her as soon as Kiba brought her here"

"Wait I saw her move! Does that mean she is waking up?"

"Kiba calm down, if she is waking up then you shouldn't be shouting"

"What about Hissori?"

_'Wait Hissori is in here to, is she okay, damn it why cant I open my eyes, what happened to Hissori, how did she get hurt, was it from Orochimaru?'_

my thought were cut off by a loud blood curdling scream

'W-Who was that?'

"HISSORI!" I heard Red shout

"IT BURNS! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE STOP IT! RED HELP ME!!"

_'That's Hissori, she seems to be in allot of pain, MOVE YOU STUPID BODY! my friend is in pain and I cant even help her' _I suddenly felt my body begin to tremble. _'Wait if I can tremble then I should be able to open my eyes' _I tried one last time to open my eyes, only this time was a complete success! I was able to open my eyes, although my vision was still blurry, I was just excited I was able to open them although what I saw was just a big blob I blinked a couple of times to try to focus on the blob.

"Damn it! try to hold her down!"

"Yes Ma'am"

"Calm down Hissori, please Lady Tsunade is working as fast as she can to help you bu-"

"MAKE IT GO AWAY! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!!" Hissori shouted.

then I heard the door open fast.

"We got it My Lady"

"Good, this should help with her pain"

After that all of Hissoris shouting and cursing had stopped "Wh-what did you do to her, will-"

"Red there is nothing I can do but help her get rid of the pain"

"Lady Tsunade Awaiis eyes are open, she's awake!" the blob commented

_'Who is that, I know that voice but I cant pinpoint who it is exactly_' I blinked, and my vision got a little more clear, what I saw now what a brown and gray blob

"good just try not to frighten her, no sudden movements, and absolutely NO yelling, I've got some tests to run, if you need anything tell Sakura and she will either help you or come get me"

_'Oh great, I get to deal with miss-happy-go-lucky gal, just what I need_'

"Understood, please tell us if you find anything that will help them" Red said sounding worried

" I will" Tsunade replied. then the door opened and closed once more.

"Hey Awaii" A different blob, this one was red though

"R-Red...what-"

_'Damn it, why does it hurt so much to try to talk and why is my damn vision so blurry_'

"Try not to talk, you just woke up besides I've got allot of complaining to do with you, and you better listen well" Red said with a big of a 'Hmph' at the end

"I...I'm sorry" I was barley able to say that without flinching in pain.

"Hey Red, maybe you should wait a bit before scolding her you heard Lady Tsunade she said not to yell or frighten her" I was finally able to make out who this blob wait, its Kiba

"I'm not going to yell at her, just give her a piece of my mine, and explain to her how dangerous it was to go out on her own, in case she cant tell he AND Hissori are both in the hospital, all because she-"

"I...I was trying...trying to protect...you and...Hissori, all...all of you guys" I stuttered, ignoring my pain just so I could explain to her my true meaning for leaving. I struggled to sit up in my hospital bed.

"You shouldn't move around" Kiba commented as he gently put his hands on my shoulder and back to help me up

"I...I thought...thought he was...was going to...to kill you guys...and...and I wanted...to protect you...I never meant for...any of this to happen" I looked down making a fist from being so angry, " Pl-please forgive me"

"Aw man, how am I suppose to scold you after you go and say something like that" Red sighed.

"Once...Hissori and I...get out of here we...we will train...even harder...so I can kill-"

"Don't you get it, Awaii we are here to help you, you almost died just now, and your friend Hissori isn't any better, just admit you need out help and we will"

'_Kiba_' I looked up at him, his eyes staring right at me, like he was serious, also that he was worried

"He's right you know...we don't mind helping you, I thought that even you would know that" Red sighed shrugging her shoulders..

Either my eyes were going fuzzy again, or Kiba was actually blushing, either way I couldn't help but to smile.

_'thanks guys, I should of known all this time that in order to get something done, I need the help of my friends'_

* * *

-End of chapter-


	26. The Curse Mark Chapter 26

"The Curse Mark"

By: Awaii (Me)

Each day I've been able to move around more and more, Pretty soon I should be able to leave this hospital and train more to take down Orochimaru with the help of my friends.

"It seems like you are getting better" Kiba commented.

I remained silent, then looked over at Hissori, she is still in critical condition, she only wakes up when she is in pain, then is given medicine to help her go back to sleep.

"What happened to her, I know she was helping me, but….." I made a fist, " Who did this to her?"

"Awaii, she…she was bit, we don't know what is going to happen to her" Red explained also looking over at Hissori.

"Why would he bit her?" I asked

Just then the orange obsessed guy with blonde hair, and whiskers on his face walked in the room.

" I know what that bit mark will do" He said, as though he was listening to our conversation.

"Then tell us, what can we do to help her?"

"Its called 'The Curse Mark' "

'_Lame name, who the hell came up with that?'_

The blonde haired ninja looked down, " One of my comrades had been bitten, also receiving 'The Curse Mark' the only thing you can do to help her is never let her go" He began to explain

"Who was this comrade of your who had been bitten?" I asked now becoming interested in what he was telling us.

"You've already meet him, actually he is the guy you all fought…..Sasuke Uchiha"

My blood began to boil at the sound of that bastards name, he was the guy who nearly killed me, and injured Mashira.

"But why would he help the same man who cursed him? Why didn't he try to kill him, and why isn't he still living here if this is his village"

So many questions, and yet not enough time for them all, but I wanted to know the truth, I needed to know why he betrayed his own village.

Still looking down he replied, " He wanted to become stronger, so he could avenge the death of his clan, the other questions I don't know the answers to, I am still trying to figure them out myself"

Right then, this guy seemed like he was in so much pain, like it hurt him to even talk about it.

"Was he….was he a friend of yours?"

"At first, we hated each other, actually I wanted so bad to surpass him, or at least get him to acknowledge me, but the more time we were rivals, the more I thought we had become friends…" His body began to tremble, " The last time we had fought, he had told me, that he also thought we had become friends, but that same day, he almost killed me, and I have sworn that I would bring him back"

Man what this guy depressing or what, I mean he lost his best friend, the same person who tried to kill him, its sad really, but that doesn't mean I want the whole story, I am already down as it is…..

"Sorry I asked" I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me……

Unfortunately he did, actually I think all of them heard it, cause Red was giving me that 'What Were You Thinking' Look, while Kiba looked like he was about to spit up his water.

"AWAII!" Red shouted, then looked over at the even more depressed kid, "What she meant was….well….umm, you see Awaii meant to say was…that"

"Its okay" the blonde suddenly had a change of mood, he was now laughing while scratching the back of his head, " 'sides, you guys don't need to hear my old stories, I should be leaving, my favorite Ramen shop is about to close"

He then made a very quick exit out of the room, leaving us all there just kinda staring….Until……

"Red……Awaii, what's going on?"

We both whipped out heads towards our white haired friend, whom was now sitting up in her bed looking at Red and I as though we had lost our minds

"H-Hissori! Your awake how are you feeling?!" I exclaimed.

"Well Yea I'm Awake, and for how I feel, well I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"You were bit… bit by that freak Orochimaru, don't you remember?"

"Oh that, well it doesn't hurt anymore, actually I feel much better now" She smiled.

'_Alright, now I'm really confused, I mean Hissori was supposedly given this horrible "Curse Mark" but she still seems the same, I mean just a few hours ago she was screaming her head off because of the pain, and now she seems like nothing ever happened to her'_

* * *

-End of chapter, sorry its short, anyways, did Hissori actually receive the curse mark, or does Orochimaru have a different plan for her-


	27. Confusion Chapter 27

"Confusion"  
By: Awaii (me)

The moon had been a full one, not as bright like in Suna, there had been very few stars, but then again that could be from the trees blocking my path to see the sky.

"Just one more time" I panted to myself, " I cant just sit here and hope that my strength will come back to me" Sweat dropping from my face and onto the training ground dirt, Kunais all over the targets and trees, my hands hanging down feeling like they might fall off at any moment, my large blue Katana sticking out of the ground, the ground had many holes from practicing my "Moon Light Shine"

"Awaii..." I heard from a far distance "Hey I know your out here" The voice becoming closer towards me...

'_Damn, if she finds me here and sees what I've been doing, she'll kill me_' I quickly discharged my chakra from my Katana, watching it transform back into my dagger, Sadly there was nothing I could do to hide the holes, and the fact that I was exhausted.

"Hey Awaii" A figure then pushed them self through the bushes. and stumbled in front of me, tripping on just about every hole there was. "What the hell! Alright tell me what's going on here" I was just about to attempt to reply when... "Why didn't you ask me to join you, I do need to train also"

I was kinda shocked with what she had said to me, '_did I hear her right, she wasn't yelling me for coming out here alone, but for not bringing her alone?'_

"Well explain yourself" Hissori said with her hands on her hips.

"Wait...did you just say I should of brought you with me?" I wanted to make sure I heard her right.

"well yea, since you cant protect Red and me, then I gotta become strong enough for the both of us"

"Excuse me!?"

"IT IS your fault Mashira is almost dead, I was bitten and Red is so down, if you only joined Orochimaru, none of this would of happened"

"Hold on! did you just say I should of joined Orochimaru? Who the HELL are you, and WHAT have you done with my friend?" I demanded grabbing for my dagger and putting it out in front of me.

"What do you mean 'Who Am I', I'm your friend Hissori Shiroi, we have known each other for a long time, don't you even know your own friends?"

"Your NOT Hissori, the Hissori I know and Love would NEVER tell me to turn my back on my friends"

"and the Awaii I know and love would NEVER pull her dagger on a friend, what are you going to do, Kill me like you did your sister Eliza?"

This couldn't be Hissori, yes she looked like her, and knew allot about me, but...but she would never...

"What are you trying to say to me?"

"I'm saying..." Hissori quickly ended up behind me, a kunai to my neck, "If you know what's best for your friends, you will leave and join Orochimaru, and NEVER come back!" She hissed in my ear. this giving me the same chills that Orochimaru had given me every time he would talk.

* * *

-Kibas POV-

"Awaii" I shouted looked around for her, I know she is around here I can smell her scent and its pretty close.

_'Why does she always have to run off like this, doesn't she know it worried me-Wait did I just say me?...__**Of Course you did, you like her dumb ass**__...Don't call me a Dumb Ass...__**Then stop being so damn dumb**__...I'm not gonna sit here and argue with you-I mean me...grrr just shut up!' _I then heard something move behind a bush, I decided to check it out. _'wait...what's she doing there, just standing there, she looks so sad', I sniffed around, 'but no one else is or was here, so why does she look so sad?'_

"Hey Awaii, you okay?" I asked sounding completely worried, "You know yo-"

I suddenly tripped, my foot was dug into a hole, I then noticed there were many other holes.

"K-Kiba...do, do you think this is all my fault?" She asked her voice a bit shaken

"Your fault? Are you talking about when you had run off, well I mean you could of asked for help" I was trying to joke with her, but it seemed like what I was saying had only made things worse for her, like she was blaming herself...

"So you think that way also...then its true I should just leave like she said."

"Who said for you to leave? because they had NO right to say that"

I walked over to Awaii, and placed my hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her, and before I knew it Awaii had laid her head on my shoulder, which I then realized was becoming wet

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

Before I could stop myself, I placed my head on his shoulder, crying, I was so confused, I didn't know what to think, why was my best friend telling me to joining Orochimaru

"I really am to weak, its all my fault, I almost got the people I was trying to protect Killed" Tears running down my face, and onto Kibas shoulder

"You cant blame yourself, sure you shouldn't of run off, but you were just trying to save your friends"

Kiba put his arms around me, like he was trying to hug me or something...

"Why...why do you keep saying that, you could of been hurt"

"But I wasn't, Awaii you cant keep blaming yourself, or second guessing everything you do, as a ninja that can and most likely will get you killed, and as a regular person, it cant be healthy" Kiba commented as he held on to me tighter.

_'What is this feeling, why am I all the sudden feeling it, I felt safe, and yet so venerable at the same time'_

* * *

-Kibas POV-

I don't think I've ever seen her so upset about something like this, I just wanted to hold her closer and never let her go, I could feel her begin to calm down, it was like she was letting her guard down

"don't worry Awaii, I wont let anything happen to you, never again" I whispered to her.

I then noticed she had fallen asleep, she had to be tired, she had been out here all night training for the past few days, Its amazing how she was able to do so much in the condition she was in

I had picked Awaii up, her long blonde hair dangling down her head, blowing in the soft breeze of the night, I had ended carrying her back to her hotel room, since she was no longer in the hospital, she had to get her own room.

I laid her on her bed, and just stood there for a while, just watching her sleep, watching the tears run down her soft face.

She looked so innocent, like she couldn't even harm a fly if she tried.

"Kiba?" I jumped not even noticing the fact that someone else was in the room.

* * *

-Reds POV-

I walked out of the shower room, drying my hair with a towel, but was very shocked as to what I saw standing in my room.

"Kiba?" He had jumped. "umm...what are you doing here?" I asked him, awaiting an answer

He then pointed at Awaiis sleeping body, "She was out at the training area again, I found her there she looked...well...how can I put it, sad..." Kiba explained trying to hide the fact that he was blushing.

"Well thank you for bringing her here, you can leave now" Kiba nodded, looked back at Awaii one last time, then walked out of the room.

I then walked over to Awaii and sighed, _'Sometimes you can be so damn stubborn'_

* * *

-Okay I know this chapter was a bit slow, but anyways, what's the deal with Hissori, do you think you know...well I know -evil laugh-...I got the next few chapter planned out, then i think I'm going to end this story -sigh-..I never thought I would make this story this long...well anyways I'm guessing a few more chapters then it will be over-


	28. Nightmares Chapter 28

"Nightmares"  
By: Awaii (me)

_"you should of joined Orochimaru, none of this would of happened"_

_"NO!" I shout covering my ears not wanting to hear those painful words _

_"Awaii, why were you so weak, why didn't you save us?" Red cried_

_Red, Hissori, Kiba and Eliza all covered in blood, it looked like someone had cut them with..._

_"I...I couldn't, I...I wouldn't" Looking at myself in a mirror also covered in blood, but it wasn't my blood, holding my now blood stained red Katana._

_"Why'd you kill us Awaii, we thought you would protect us" they all cried, more and more blood dripping from there lifeless bodies. tears running down my face, I went to wipe them away, only to see that my tears were not the normal kind of tears, actually I don't even thing they were tears, it was...it was blood_

* * *

I shoot up out of my bed screaming, feeling my face, no tears but allot of sweat drops.

I then looked around my room I can hear footsteps rushing towards the room, the door swung open and standing in the doorway was Red and Hissori both of which looked terrified

"Awaii are you okay?" Red asked rushing over towards me

_'It was all a bad dream thank god!_' I let out a sigh of relief

"What's wrong?" Hissori asked also walking over towards me looking worried

_'But why...she said so many things last night to me, unless...was that a dream also?_'

I just looked up at my friends not really knowing what to say, or even how to act right now.

Hissori slammed her hands on my shoulders and began shaking my body, "Awaii, tell us what is wrong! Are you broken?"

_'Not broken, more like confused, not really understanding what exactly was going on'_

"Hissori, stop shaking her, if she wasn't broken before, you probably just broke her" Red joked Both of them laughed lightly

"It was just a dream" I mumbled under my breath.

"You've gotta be kidding me, you scared the shit out of us over some nightmare, aren't you too old to have bad dreams?" Hissori complained, placing her hands on her hips, shaking her head

"You've got some explaining to do missy" Red exclaimed, "You were at the training grounds again last night" She sighed, " You better be glad your boyfriend brought you home"

"Kibas NOT my boyfriend" I instantly shouted hoping I wasn't blushing

" I didn't say any names" Her and Hissori began laughing

"This is NO time for jokes" I declared then looked very angry at Hissori, " you have some explaining to do"

Hissori looked confused, " What are you talking about Awaii?"

"You know what I'm talking about, what you had said to me last night at the training friends" I snapped

"Umm...Awaii I wasn't at the grounds last night"

"Then were the HELL were you?"

"I was in my room sleeping...shesh what's gotten in you"

"That's what I want to ask you, last night you were at the grounds, and you said I was better off going to Orochimaru"

" NO I DIDNT!! I FEEL ASLEEP EARLY LAST NIGHT!" She shouted becoming angry with me

"Hey why don't you guys calm down, come on lets get some fresh arid check out the village" Red suggested

"Sorry Red but I don't want to go anywhere with someone as moody as she is" Hissori protested, stomping out of the room, slamming the door as she left.

"Awaii what's your problem, what would make you thing Hissori would do something like that?"

"I don't think, Red I know what I saw, she WAS there and she DID say that to me"

"Maybe it was in your dream why don't you tell me what it was about?"

"i...I don't want to talk about it" I looked down

_'did I just accuse one of my best friends of telling me to betray her, the look on her face showed me that she really didn't know what I was talking about, but it was her or was it all just a dream?_'

"Come on. lets get out of here, there's the park were all the little kids go and play" Red suggested again grabbing my hand pulling me out of bed, " I heard Kiba goes there allot" She joked.

"How many time do I have to tell you he's not my boyfriend!" I then got out of bed, and walked over to get dressed

"Why don't you just admit you like him, its obvious he liked you"

I threw my pillow at Red, she easily dodged it, which means it was heading straight for the door, just as it did Hissori had opened the door and the pillow smacked her right in the face.

"Alright, who threw that?"

Red pointed right towards me I just kinda stood there, I really wanted to apologize to her but...

"i-" we both said as the same time.

"you first" I said nodding for her to talk.

"Well I uh..just wanted to say I'm sorry" Hissori said scratching the back of her head

"I'm sorry too, I don't want to fight with you, now when we need each other the most" I apologized

"Okay now that you guys aren't fighting, we can go and see Awaiis boy-"

"He's NOT my boyfriend"

"I was going to say boy who is also a friend"

I sighed, " Can we just go already?"

"Alright, but first, Awaii what...what made you think i was at the training grounds last night?"

I completely ignored her question, I didn't want to argue with her about it, not until I knew exactly what had happened last night

* * *

-Orochimarus POV-

"So my plan didn't work yet...but that just means I only need to try harder, this could turn out to be more interesting then I thought"

I looked out my window, into the room of the three girls, they all seemed to be having a very good time..but if I have my way that happiness wont last much longer

* * *

-End of chapter-


	29. Unwanted Visit Chapter 29

"Unwanted Visit"  
By: Awaii (Me)

"I'm gonna go train, see ya later tonight" I shout as I leave the room

'_Reds in the shower, but I'm sure she heard me, Just a few more days and I will…..I mean my friends and I will destroy Orochimaru and that ass hole named Sasuke_.'

I run the whole was to the training grounds, the sooner I get there the sooner I can begin.

Finally arriving at the training grounds, of course no one else was there, its late and everyone else is asleep.

"Alright, today I master my new technique the one I saw my sister do" I look up in the sky staring into yet another full moon, " I'm going to do this….and I will kill him for you Eliza"

"How can you kill someone, When you don't even know when your being followed"

This voice…..here and n-now, but why…why now? I turn to see two familiar figures, with an unknown third figure…..who-NO! it cant be……

"Hello my dear Awaii, are you ready to join me"

I see the pale man Orochimaru, the red eyes man Sasuke, and….and….my best friend….Hissori

"Why are you with him Hissori, please get away from him"

"I'm sorry Awaii, but she is under MY control now! Unless….."

I grab for my dagger and begin the transformation with is.

"So you want to fight….fine then" Orochimaru pushed Hissori closer towards me, "Fight her!"

"You want me to fight my best friend….you are a monster!"

"How kind of you to notice" Orochimaru smirked

" I wont-"

Before I could say anymore Hissori began charging at me, Kunai in both hands, but there was something different about her-besides attacking me-she seemed to be holding back, was she trying to fight off Orochimarus power to control her?

Our blades meet once….twice….and once again

She WAS holding back, if she was really fighting to win she would of used her 'Black Mist' technique I mean it IS her specialty.

'_SHIT!' _Just then Hissoris blades hit my shoulders, enabling me the use on my Katana, '_Damn it! I let my guard down, and now I cant lift my katana'_

"What's wrong, still injured from out little duel, are you really that weak" Sasuke questioned.

"You know, I've beat people up for calling me names less hurtful than that….and I truly wouldn't take what you say to me personal" I commented slowly looking up at Sasuke and Orochimaru, "But…you used my friends just to attack me, or try to get me to join you guys for that I WILL KILL YOU!"

"and how exactly are you going to do that, you cant even lift your hands"

"She doesn't need to" a mans voice exclaimed, "Fang over Fang!" Next thing I see is two whirl winds heading straight towards Orochimaru and Sasuke.

But Hissori jumped right in the path if the whirl winds.

'_I have to stop him, if that hits Hissori, it could kill her_,' So without thinking about what could happen to me, I quickly ran over and pushed Hissori out of the path, forcing her to fall to the ground, leaving me in the path of the whirl winds….I guess it was just my luck that Kiba stopped his attack just before it would of hit me.

"Aw-Awaii?……Wh-What's-"

"Hissori!" I quickly bent down to were she was laying, "Please tell me your okay"

"AWAII LOOK OUT!"

I looked up to see Sasuke charging at my with HIS sword, but was soon intercepted by my red haired friend.

"Miss me?"

"Hardly, but since you're here, it wont hurt to kill you"

Sasuke then used his free hand and reached for a Kunai

"RED LOOK OUT!" I shouted, then stood up to help her

"Get out of my way!"

"But Now I want to play with you"

'Damn I cant fend off Orochimaru, Help Red, and watch Hissori all at once…wait'

"Kiba watch Hissori for me, I've got a snake to kill"

"So your gonna play with me!"

"Your going to regret this Orochimaru"

"I'm going to become your worst nightmare"

"Awaii, your injured you shouldn't-"

"Kiba please, just do this for me" Kiba then bent down to help Hissori and I turned all my attention towards Orochimaru, picking up my Katana off the ground, "You've threatened my friends, used them, and even hurt them Now prepare to die!"

"We shall see"

'I'm going to try that technique' I take a deep breath, and point my blue Katana blade up in the air, "I Haven't really come up with a name for this one, I'm thinking of calling it 'Morning Mist' what do you think……" I waiting a few minutes before I continued using this time to concentrate my chakra just a little more, " Oh that's right…..I don't give a damn!"

"Mouthy little girl aren't you"

"Shut UP!" I closed my eyes, 'Please let this work, please let it be a success'

"don't Just stand there, come at me"

I began to concentrate even more, I could feel my Katana change form, its working!

"What the-- Where'd your blade go!"

"Heh, what could you possibly mean"

I pointed my Katana handle towards Orochimaru, 'Damn this is taking more than I thought out of me'

"MORNING MIST!" I shouted as the micro-tiny pieces of my blade flew towards Orochimarus body

I could hear him scream, his scream was just as bad if not worse than his voice, my body cringed and I feel to the ground.

'_Sorry Red, But….I wont be able to help you'_

* * *

-Chapter over, my next chapter will be Red fighting Sasuke, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please tell me what you think about it-


	30. Red VS Sasuke Chapter 30

"Red VS. Sasuke"

By: Awaii (Me)

-Reds POV-

"RED LOOK OUT!" Awaii shouted.

Good thing she did, if she didn't I would have been killed, I quickly grabbed for my new twin knifes, they each had the shape of a tarantula on them.

'_Whew I guess it's a good thing I got these knifes'_

"Nice block, not too bad , but now what are you going to do, both of your hands are occupied, there is no way you could attack me now"

"Don't get so cocky, you are in the same position I am in, except"

"Except what?"

"You don't have any friends to back you up!……HISSORI NOW!"

Sasuke did exactly what I thought he would, he quickly backed away, releasing both my hands, it seemed as though he was waiting for someone else to attack

"Too slow!" I ran towards him, digging both my blades into his stomach, "Never turn your back on the enemy….that's the number one rule for being a shinobi"

Blood running out of his mouth, as though he was drooling…his eyes becoming sleepy, his body heavy

"b-but….h-how….w-why didn't you….k-kill me?"

"Because you have a friend who needs you, and I don't want him to feel alone anymore"

Sasuke then fell to the ground, I then heard the most horrifying scream ever, I quickly turned to make sure none of my friends were hurt, what I saw was Awaii standing a fair distance away from Orochimaru, her Katana blade was gone, and Orochimaru had blood spraying out of his body, he soon fell to the ground. Soon after Awaii fell to the ground to, I wasn't sure if she was injured, or just exhausted, and I wanted to help her, until……

'_What is this pain, so sharp…in my…..my'_

I turn my head to see Sasuke barley able to keep his balance, with his sword jammed into my back.

"Never…..t-turn your….b-back one…..the enemy"

Sasuke then fell to the ground again, this time passed out.

I began coughing up some blood, and becoming dizzy…..

'_Damn him, using my own saying….even after I let him live'_

* * *

-Kibas POV-

Incredible, Awaii took down Orochimaru, and Red took down Sasuke, both of which were NOT a couple of pushovers.

'_Shit_', Just then Red was beginning to cough up some blood, and soon after fell to the ground.

'_damn now I need to get three people to the hospital, and two people to the prison area'_

"Come on Akamaru, you get Hissori and Red, Ill get Awaii we can send ANBU for the other two."

Akamaru barked, then went over and I laid both girls on his back, then walked over and picked up Awaii, Sure she wasn't bleeding, well come to think about it, Only Red was seriously injured, but I cant leave Awaii and Hissori here with these freaks,

"Lets go Akamaru!"

He barked again, and we both headed towards the hospital,

"Hey Kiba….were the hell you running to?"

"Not now Nar- Hey wait!" I stopped running then turned to face Naruto, " Hey Naruto, can you send a couple of ANBU to the training grounds….okay thank you" I began running again

"hey WAIT!!……."

Naruto was trying to say something to me, but I didn't have time I really needed to get to the hospital, and fast, there was no time to stop and chat…

* * *

-Okay…yes this was a short chapter, but there was some action in it…but anyways…the next chapter should be longer, hopefully so until then-


	31. Confessions Chapter 31

"Confessions"

By: Awaii (Me)

"Hey Awaii…..You should really get out of this room, get some fresh air"

"I cant leave there sides, Kiba they would, and probably did the same for me"

"True but its been 3 days now, and you haven't left there sides"

"Do you think they will be okay?"

"Come on" Kiba said walking over towards me, "There's something I want to tell you, but you need to leave this room"

'_Kiba was right, both Orochimaru and Sasuke were no longer a threat to us anymore, so there was no reason-other than the fact that they are my friends-for me to be here, but….I just didn't want to leave them'_

I sighed then stood up, "Alright Kiba, but only for a short amount of time, I want to be here when they wake up"

"Deal, now come with me"

I began to follow Kiba, who kept looking back at me to make sure I was still with him.

"Kiba were are we going?"

"you'll see, don't worry you will love it"

I sighed….this time louder and more drawn out.

"Were Here!" He cheered

I looked up and saw….well nothing really, just a wide field of grass, and a few trees

"Um….are you sure this is the place, I mean its kinda empty"

"Well yea, that's the point" He said sitting down on the grass, "Come on sit down, the grass is pretty soft, I bet its better than the hospital chairs"

Kiba pulled my hand down so that I would sit down beside him.

"So what did you want to talk about"

"Its about…..well how I feel"

I looked confused at Kiba, once again his face turned red, and well I thought it was because he was sick….I mean he did say he wanted to talk about how he felt….

"Are you okay?" I asked becoming a little worried for my friend, " Do you have a fever?"

I began to lean towards him to see if he had a fever, but he quickly backed away from me, "I'm not sick!" He shouted, "Its just….well its just that I….I kinda have a crush on you"

"You what!?" I asked really shocked, " Are you sure, I mean Red and Hissori always say that you like me, they said it was obvious but I just thought they were joking around"

"You mean you couldn't tell?"

I shook my head, " Sorry I guess I didn't realize it"

He then let out a sigh of relief

" I was wondering….Awaii" Kiba took my hands, "Would you be my girlfriend"

I could feel my face becoming warm…OH NO!! was I getting sick now, no cause I didn't feel sick, I kinda feel the same way I did when he and I were talking in the training grounds that night, safe and yet vulnerable, but why, I've never felt this way before.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't of asked you….I mean you must not feel the same way I do about you" He jerked his hands away from mine.

" I didn't say I didn't like you….its just….I guess its hard for me to let people get close to me"

"But why is that, I mean if you don't mind me asking"

"Its okay you can ask I guess, its just Kinda hard to talk about…I think only Red and Hissori know truly why I don't let others in"

"So you three have been friends for a long time, were you three childhood friends?"

"Actually, we have only been friends for a few years, I think its been about 3 or 4 years now"

Kiba looked down at the grass as the wind blew it one way then another….

"I still don't understand myself quiet yet, or the feeling I get when I'm around you, its kinda a good feeling I guess" I continued, "Like I'm safe and I can let my guard down, which I try not to do a lot, It scares me…but in a good way"

Kiba smiled a bit, " You should feel safe, I mean I would never let anything happen to you….."

"That's not it, I guess I just get scared when I get like this, I'm afraid I will get hurt again"

"Again…does this have to do with the reason you don't like to allow others get close to you"

I wrapped my hands around my knees, holding them close to me, "It does…It was just before I meet Red and Hissori" I looked down barring my head in my knees

"You know you don't have to tell me….if you don't want to"

"I know, but it's the least I can do….I mean you've saved my life many times without asking anything in return…."

"I only wanted to see you alive, and smile another day"

"Thanks Kiba…but I think you have the right to know"

I then began to explain the tragic day my father was killed, the day I thought I lost my sister, and the day I began to slowly shut the world out, until I meet Red and Hissori

"I get it now, you lost two people that were close to you…..but you were still able to befriend Hissori and Red, meaning you haven't completely shut yourself from the world"

"I guess not, but that also means I want to protect them…..I have to become stronger-"

I was cut off by the feeling of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my body from behind me.

"Your not alone Awaii, and you don't need to place such a big weight on your shoulders, share it with others who care for you"

I leaned back, letting my guard down completely

'_I'm not sure why, but I feel happy and many other things around Kiba, do I really like him, I cant we don't even live in the same villages, It would never work out'_

"Awaii do you trust me?"

"Trust you…well yea since I just told you my life story"

"then trust me when I tell you….you are never alone"

I smiled, and this time knew I was blushing now….there was no way this could be a fever

* * *

-Okay so I guess Kiba and Awaii are kinda together, anyways yet another short chapter, well I'm guessing maybe one more chapter then this story will be over…hope you liked it as much as I did-


	32. Last Day? Chapter 32

"Last Day?"

By: Awaii (Me)

"Get up Awaii! Get your lazy ass out of bed!"

All I do is pull the covers over my head and turned over.

"Don't make me push you out of bed"

"5 More minutes" I moaned

" I did….and that was 15 minutes ago"

Red then yanked the covers off of me, My body responded by curling up in a little ball to hide from the light, Until…..

"She still in bed?"

"I guess she had a busy night last night with Kiba"

My body jolted up, sitting straight up, " All we did was talk" I protested, "I swear you guys finally get out of the Hospital, and you begin to make fun of me"

Red and Hissori jumped on my bed and sat across from me, both staring at me, looking like they were waiting for me to say something

"What?!" I became very irritated by there staring

"spill what happened with you two" Hissori asked

"We-"

"just talk….come on, today is out last day here, don't you two have anything planned?" Red asked

"He said that he thought we-meaning us three- should spend it together"

"Awaii, we are going to be spending the whole trip together, go spend today with your boyfriend"

"He's NOT my boyfriend"

"Are you still denying it, Awaii you two have been around each other ever since we defeat Sasuke and Orochimaru"

"Who has?"

The three of us turned around to see that not only did Hissori leave the door wide open, but also Kiba standing at the door with his big smile on his face

"Kiba!" I cheered, jumped out of my bed and rushed over to him, hugging him

I could hear Hissori and Red laughing in the background, but right now I could care less what they were laughing about, I was right were I wanted to be.

After what seemed like forever, I finally let go of him, "Wait why are you here?"

"you don't want me here?"

"Of course not" I joked with him, a smile on my face.

I heard Red make an awkward noise, I could tell she was trying to get my attention, So I decided I was going to read her thoughts,

'_Your still in your P.J.s Lover girl'_

I looked down and noticed I was wearing a pair of black and blue checkered boxers, and my black tank top, I could feel my face become warm…no not warm, more like burning hot

"Awaii are you okay?"

"yes-No, I don't know"

Kiba looked at me confused

"Can we talk later please, I really gotta change"

"Alright, Ill meet you at our spot"

I nodded and Kiba walked out the door, this time I made sure the door was closed, Both Hissori and Red started cracking up laughing

"its not funny guys, come on stop laughing."

"Sorry…..Sorry Awaii, but you should of seen the look on your face, you were as red as Reds hair" Hissori laughed.

Out of no where the three of us began laughing…again

'_I'm so glad things are back to normal, no psycho pale snake loving freaks trying to kill us, we can all just relax'_

I soon got dressed now wearing my jeans, Black shirt that read: 'Ill try to be nicer, when you try to be Smarter', along with a necklace that had a dog bone on it, I usually don't wear jewelry but Kiba got it for me, he said it would let me know he was always there with me

"Ill see you guys later" I said as I opened the door, and began to walk out of it

As I was walking towards the field, I decided to take a short cut down an ally, little did I know that the turn I just made was probably the worst thing I could of done

While walking down the ally, I could feel someone following me, but I didn't recognize this Chakra source

"Excuse me" The mans voice spoke up.

I stopped, ignoring everything that was telling me to run, and I turned to face the shadowy figure

"yea?"

"You seem familiar, do I know you?"

" I don't think so"

I couldn't quite tell who he was, the ally I went down was dark to see anything but an outline

"Who are you?" I asked backing up slowly

The outline of the man disappeared, and I quickly turned around to run out of the ally, but the black outline of the man was now right in front of me

He whispered to me, " Who ever you want me to be"

As he whispered that, I felt something hit me in the back of the neck, and everything went black.

* * *

-Reds POV-

"So what do you think they are doing, don't they know we gotta get up early to leave" Hissori commented sitting on Awaiis bed

"Are you worried, I mean she is with Kiba, what's the worst that can happen, they hold hands" I joked

"they have been gone for awhile"

"Hissori calm down" there was a knock at the door, " See there they are, Awaii just probably forgot her key again"

I walked over to the door to answer it

"Hey Kiba, you and Awaii have a good time" I then noticed there was something missing, " Kiba, were is Awaii?"

"You mean she isn't here, she never showed up at out spot"

"Well were you at the right spot?" Hissori joked.

Kiba didn't find it amusing, he looked really worried, he seemed like he was in no mood to be joking around.

"I think I would know were our spot it, but she wasn't there"

Both Hissori and I looked at each other, we knew something had happened, and we needed to find Awaii fast!

* * *

-End of chapter, I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I got the best idea, so my story is gonna last a little longer…so until the next chapter-


	33. Lonely Tears Chapter 33

"Lonely Tears"

By: Awaii (me)

**-Drip-…..-Drip-**

'_Water…..is someone washing there hands….no…that's not it…its to slow to be a faucet'_

"She that right one?" a deep voice asked

"I've seen her with the dog boy many times, she has to be important to him" The same voice of the man who was in the ally commented

"She's not even from Konhoa, She's from Moon Light, you idiot!" the deep voice proclaimed

"But sir, she's gotta be worth something"

"You've gotta be the dumbest shinobi of Mist"

-**Smack-**

"Ouch! What the Hell was that for?"

"She could of heard you….dumb ass"

I then felt something poke me in the stomach, I tried to keep still, I don't want them to know I'm awake"

'_Stay calm, don't move, if they find out I'm awake, I'm libel to get knocked out again_'

I could feel a warm, sticky substance running down my face,

'_Damn, I cant move my legs, this is like I'm hanging off of something, I feel like my arms are being ripped off my body_'

"She's not even awake"

I then felt a palm going up my stomach, and closer towards my chest

"She feels soft, can I cut her, or play with her?"

"NO! we were told to just bring her here"

"But this isn't even the right girl"

His hand ventured to my face, moving my hair, "What's this, so the little girl is awake, she's trembling"

'_Shit! I cant stop shaking, my body wont listen to me, damn, damn, DAMN! Why'd I have to go down the ally, why didn't I just take my time_'

I then felt something cold being dragged across my face, it almost feels like a blade tip

'_Wait, where's my dagger, Damn It! They had to of taken it, why the hell did I stop to talk, and what do they want with Kiba?_'

"Open your eyes damn it!" one of the men shouted grabbing my chin and shaking my head

I had no choice, I had to open my eyes, besides I wanted to see the faced of the bastards I was gonna kill…..I slowly began to open my eyes, although it was a bit painful, I had a slight headache, but I needed to see what kind of position I was in, although I was pretty sure I was not in a good one

"Look at her, she has a fierce look in her eyes, you think we pissed her off" a man with a very dark blue colored hair said, he had a mask covering his mouth, and dark sunglasses on so I could tell what his face looked like

"too bad we cant keep her" The man closest to me said, putting his hands on my face again.

As he touched my face, I spit in his, this man had blonde hair, and green eyes, with a scar going across forehead

"you little-" he then slapped my face hard with his hand

"Do you enjoy pain?" a figure in the dark asked me

"Cant you talk, come one Millo says you have a pretty good voice"

I said nothing, I wasn't about to give these jerks what they wanted….I was hit again, this time I was punched in the guy, the results was my coughing up some blood, but I still remained silent

"Maybe this will make you talk" the blue haired man help up both my dagger and dog bone necklace that Kiba got me

"Give me that back!" I demanded

The blonde began to laugh, "Alright, Ill give it back, after you tell us what we want to hear"

"How do you know Kiba Inuzuka?" the blue haired man asked.

I didn't answer, and the dark blue haired man walked over towards me, placing my dagger towards my neck

"if you want to keep your pretty little neck, it would be smart for you to start talking"

"I've never really been called smart" I said as I spit blood into his face

The blonde then punched my in the face, "Cute but wrong answer bitch!"

I winced in pain as more blood dribbled out of my mouth.

"calm down you two, we can still use her, I have a feeling she means something to our little Kiba friend"

* * *

-Reds POV-

"Are you sure you couldn't pick up her scent?" I asked as Kiba, myself, and Hissori continued looking around leaf

"Red I said I couldn't pick up her scent, meaning if someone took her, then they knew about my keen scents of smelling" Kiba explained,

You could tell he was really worried about Awaii

"Sorry Kiba, I shouldn't question your nose"

"Red cant you try to feel around for her Chakra?" Hissori asked

"I've been trying, but I cant feel her anywhere, which means she hasn't been fighting anyone"

Our path was soon blocked by an ANBU person

"Kiba Inuzuka, Red Tora, and Hissori Shiroi, you three are to head to Lady Tsunades office, she wishes to speak with you all"

The three of us nodded and then headed towards the Hokages office.

'_I hope nothing serious has happened to Awaii, I swear if anyone hurts her I'm gonna kill them'_

* * *

-What does Tsunade want to talk to the three of them about, and what do the Mist ninja want with Kiba? You gotta wait till the next chapter to see-


	34. Kibas Trouble Chapter 34

"Kibas Trouble"

By: Awaii (Me)

-Reds POV-

The three of us standing in Lady Tsunades office, awaiting for her to return from an important meeting.

Hissori leaning on the wall looking outside the window, Kiba standing in a corner Akamaru by his side, and I was sitting in a chair biting my finger nails waiting for Lady Tsunade

After what seemed like hours of waiting, Lady Tsunade finally walking in her office.

"Sorry to keep you guys waiting"

She sat at her desk, sipping a cup of what smelled like saki, oh how I hate that smell.

"You wanted to talk to us correct?"

"I am sure you all already know about Awaiis disappearance, I can tell by the looks on your faces" She took another sip, then looked into her already empty cup and sighed, "We just got a notice that a Mist ninja was the person who took Awaii-"

"But why would they-"

Lady Tsunade raised her hand to shut Hissori up, "As I was saying, Mist ninja took Awaii, only because they wanted to get information on you" She explained pointing to Kiba

Kiba had a very pissed off look on his face, " So she is in danger because she has been hanging out with me?"

Lady Tsunade nodded, " Mist has been holding a grudge on you for a long time now"

"But why?" I asked wanting to know exactly what kind of trouble my friend was in

"It was a while back" Kiba began explaining making a fist, "it was only a mission to go there and get some important scrolls, but mist had a different plan for my mission, then wanted to kill me, to send a message to Konhoa, they wanted to start a war-"

"But what does that have to do with now?" Hissori asked

"You sure so like to interrupt people, let him finish talking before you ask any questions" Lady Tsunade said, pouring more saki into her cup.

"Mist had try to kill me, while I was resting in the forest area" He clinched his fist tighter, " Akamaru and I could smell them coming towards us, and at first didn't think anything of it, until they attacked us, I was able to kill one of them, but the other got away"

"Meaning the one who got away held a grudge on you for killing his comrade, and now is using Awaii to get back at you" I was trying to understand exactly what was going on

Kiba hit the wall with his fist, then nodded, "I will get her out of there safe-"

"You cant!"

"WHAT!?" Kiba shouted

"If you go then you are giving them what they want"

"Then why the hell did you tell me this, you think I'm going to just sit back while something bad is happing to the person I care for?" Kiba slammed his fist in the wall a second time

"Calm down Kiba, I only told you because I knew you were going to be with Hissori and Red when I summoned for them"

"What can we do to find her, they have made it to were not even Kiba can smell her out" I asked

"That's just it, I know you three girls have known each other for a while, meaning you three have to of picked up a sixth scence, meaning you three are connected"

"Now that I think of is, I can kinda tell when something happens" Hissori said

"You did seem like you knew something was wrong before Kiba even came to the door"

"Good now try to concentrate on Awaii and see if you can find her"

Kiba walked over to Hissori and grabbed her arm, " Once you find her Hissori, you HAVE to tell me where she is, I need to go and find her" Kiba demanded.

She pulled her arm out of his grip, " I understand your worried about her Kiba, but you need to cal-"

"Would everyone stop telling me to calm down, don't any of you care what happens to her, if you don't tell me, I WILL go out on my own"

"Kiba, we will tell you were she is, but you have to stay with Hissori and me, trust me, we are all worried about Awaii" I reassured him

He seemed to calm down a bit, allowing Hissori to try to concentrate on finding Awaii, I felt kinda left out, why wasn't I able to scence her, we have all known each other for the same amount of time now-

"Wait guy!" I shouted, " I feel something, I….I think Awaii is trying to tell me something"

'_Red…..if……can……help……Mist……trap……here' _Awaii thought in my head.

'_so she is trying to talk to me, meaning she isn't too far, hold on _Awaii'

"I think I know where she is" Hissori exclaimed

"Where?!"

"Follow me" Hissori began to run out of the office, and down some streets

* * *

-Awaiis POV-

I closed my eyes, '_Red if you can hear me, DON'T help me, the Mist ninja are setting a Trap for Kiba, I'll get out of here, just keep him away'_

I tried and tried many times hoping that she would get the message before it was too late, I opened my eyes, and saw that the blonde and blue haired men were both asleep, I couldn't tell if the man in the corner was asleep

But I had to try something, so I began to try and pull my hands out of the chains, while trying to keep the men asleep, which wasn't easy, I swear these damned chains were very loud, and they hurt like hell also.

I managed to get on hand free, then I looked up and noticed the black figure in the corner had disappeared,

* * *

-End of chapter, were is the man that was in the corner, and will Red get the message before its too late, sorry but you gotta wait till the next chapter-


	35. The Question Chapter 35

"The Question"

By: Awaii (Me)

'_He's gone, but were could he of gone, I didn't even hear him move'_

"Looking for me?" A mans voice whispered behind me, " What was that little trick you did, were you trying to talk to your friends" The man grabbed my hair, pulling my head back

I was finally able to see this mans face, he seemed familiar, like I've seen him somewhere, he had Black hair, and dark Blue eyes

"Who are you?"

"you don't remember, of course I wasn't with Mist when we first meet"

Just then I realized who he was….

"Shen….Shen from sound?"

"Your not as dumb as you look…..Barbie"

He let out an evil laugh, while pulling on my hair even harder

"Scream for me" He laughed while pulling my hair

"How about you let her go ass hole" Another voice proclaimed placing a kunai blade to Shens neck

"Kiba, but why'd you, I told Red for you NOT to come"

I was relived but at the same time scared for his life.

"Sorry Awaii, but he insisted on being your knight in shinning armor" Hissori said as she 'Black Mist' the other two ninja.

"But its just-"

The two ninja who I thought were asleep, disappeared in a smoke cloud.

"trap" the blonde said as he grabbed Hissori from behind, enabling her to perform any Justus, " Hello little one, its gonna be fun playing with you"

"Nice to see you again….Kiba" the blue haired man said appearing behind him, putting my dagger to his neck, " lets see, how can I do this, I could chain you and your other little friend up, then kill your girlfriend, then the white haired girl, then torture you until you beg for me to kill you…or-"

"how about you let them all go, and I kill you and your friends right now" Reds voice suggested, well more of a demand, slipping her twin blades up to his neck

He then released Kiba, allowing Kiba to knock Shen out, and try to unchain my hand that wasn't free

"Are you people forgetting I have one of your friends?" the blonde asked as he now had a kunai to Hissoris neck, who was oddly enough laughing, "are you crazy, I could kill you and all your doing is laughing"

"Hissori quit playing with him, and kill him already"

Hissori then disappeared in a ball of smoke, confusing the blonde

"Were the-"

"What did you think you and your loser friends were the only ones who knew how to do a shadow clone Jutsu…..well think again" Hissori walked into the room, throwing a few ninja stars at the blonde, hitting him in all his vital spots

"Are you alright?" Kibas asked as he got my one hand free, looking at my with concern on his face.

I nodded rubbing my wrist, trying to relive them of any pain I was feeling.

Kiba then turned to the blue haired man, " So you did this, you tortured the one person I care for because of some grudge you held against me?"

"because you killed my brother"

The room went silent, all eyes turned to Kiba and the blue haired man

"That night my brother and I were given a mission, and yes it was to kill you, but that was only because our Lord told us that you were coming to assassinate him"

"That's a lie, he knew that I was coming on friendly terms"

Kiba walked to the only man standing, raising his fist getting ready to hit him,

'_Wait Kiba'_

Kiba stopped walking and turned towards me

'_Please, I know what he did was wrong, but we should take him to your hokage, for questioning, if you kill him now then we wont know if this attack was just cause of a grudge or because his lord ordered it_'

"Alright, but….I don't want either of the men near you"

The blue haired man looked quite confused, as did Red and Hissori

"I'll be fine Kiba, can we just head back" I pleaded not wanting to be in this place any longer than was needed.

Red tied up the two men still alive, leaving the blonde Hissori had killed, we had no use for him anyways

We all walked back into the village, Hissori and Red said they were going to take the two men to Lady Tsunade, and Kiba wanted to walk me to my room

So we split up into two groups, going our separate ways

"Thank you for-"

I was cut off by Kiba leaning close to my face, and his lips making contact with mine, at first I was confused, okay well not confused, just really shocked

He then pulled his lips away from mine, then smiled, while blushing….yea I'm pretty sure he was blushing, all I could do was smile back at him

"Stay here…in Konhoa with me"

"What?!"

"I'm sure Lady Tsunade wouldn't mind, you are an excellent shinobi, and you could live with Akamaru and me, I mean we live alone, Akamaru likes you…as do I, so what do you say?"

"About what?" Red asked as her and Hissori were walking towards the room

I took this opportunity to rush into my room, I didn't know what to say….or even what to think at this time.

-Reds POV-

"So, what do you say?" Kiba asked Awaii as they both were standing at the door of our room.

"About what?" I asked

They both turned looking at Hissori and myself, Awaii looked like she had just seen a ghost, I'll make sure to make fun of her later about it, but right now I wanna know what he asked her.

Just then Awaii quickly went into the room without saying a word

"What was that about?" Hissori asked as we finally approached the door were he was standing.

"What'd you ask her?" I asked

Kiba just shrugged his shoulders, looked down then slowly walked away, if you ask me he looked a bit disappointed

Hissori and I looked at each other then rushed into the room,

Damn, Awaii was already in the shower, so we had to wait for her to come out and ask her….maybe she will give us an answer

After about 15 minutes, Awaii walked out of the bathroom

+Awaiis POV+

As I walked out of the shower, Hissori and Red were both sitting at the table, it looked like they had been talking, what about, I don't really know, nor do I think I want to know….all I really wanted to do was go to bed, I was really tired

"So…." Hissori asked

"What did he ask you….you looked like you had seen a ghost when Hissori and I walked up"

'I wish' I sighed

"He…he wants me to stay here in Konhoa"

They both dropped there jaws and the cups they were holding, staring at me-as Red would of said-like they had seen ghost

-End of chapter, what will Awaii say to Kiba, sorry but your just gonna have to wait till the next chapter to see the answer, why because I said so -


	36. The Talk Chapter 36

"The Talk"

By: Awaii (me)

"What are you going to say to him?" Red asked as the three of us sat on my bed

"I don't know"

"You don't know? You cant stay here, I mean what about us….your friends" Hissori commented

She looked like she didn't want to be left out, she didn't want anything to get between our friendship

"Hissori nothing is EVER going to come between us, you guys are always going to be my best friends." I smiled at both of them

But on the inside I was screaming, I don't know what I want part of me is saying, "Come on Awaii you know you want to stay with Kiba, heck you even like the guy" but then there's the other part of me saying, "Don't do it, your gonna get hurt, besides you have your mother and friends at Moon Light that need you"

-Reds POV-

Awaii was smiling, but I could tell she didn't really know what to think.

"Awaii"

No response

Hissori began waving her hand in front of Awaiis face, " Awaii, are you listening to me?"

"I'm sorry guys…I just need to get some fresh air"

Awaii then got up and walked out the door, leaving Hissori and I there alone, kinda concerned for our friend

"Do you think she'll stay here with him?" Hissori asked

Both of us just staring at the door, like we were waiting for her to walk back in and tell her she was just kidding about the whole thing.

"I don't know, but if she does stay….are we going to stay here with her?"

"and live with her and Kiba…GROSS!" Hissori commented, looking at me with a disgusted look on her face.

I rolled my eyes, and threw Awaiis pillow at her, " Now you idiot, we'd get our own house, just in case….ya know she needs someone to talk to"

"You think Kiba would hurt her?!" Hissori got an angry look on her face, "cause if so I can go and kick his ass right now!"

"Calm down Hissori, we both know he would never hurt her, you saw how crazy he got when those guys kidnapped her"

"True, but…do you think Awaii liking Kiba has made her weak…I mean before-" 

"She would of just killed any guy that would of even smiled at her, true…but Kiba has changed her in a good way"

"Alright, lets just say she did stay here with him, and we weren't able to stay, do you think she would forget us?" Hissori asked….

Didn't she just ask this question, I guess she thinks that if she rewords it then there will be a different answer….

"Of course not, we are and always will be friends….and no guy is gonna take that away from us"

"Would they be happy together, we haven't even known Kiba that long…..maybe we should give him the talk" Hissori suggested

"You know what….that's the smartest thing you've said all night"

I got up out of Awaiis bed, and walked over to the phone, " I'll call him to come over"

I dialed his number, and it rang a few times before he answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kiba…its Red"

"Red? Do you know what time it is-Wait is Awaii okay?"

"Calm down lover boy, Hissori and I just need to talk to you"

"Cant this wait till morning?"

"NO! Now get over here NOW!"

"Fine bu-"

I hung up the phone, I really didn't want to listen to him complain

"So?"

"He'll be here in a little bit"

"Do you think Awaii will be mad at us?"

"Of course….but we are just trying to protect her, so what she doesn't know…wont kill her…or us" I replied

After about 30 minutes of waiting, There was a knock on the door

"Coming"

I walked over to the door, opened it and welcomed the sleepy Kiba in the room.

"What did you guys want to talk about" He asked looking around for something….or someone

"She's not here, she went for a walk" Hissori said, "besides we said we wanted to talk to you"

"Umm…alright" Kiba replied sitting on one of the chairs at the table.

Hissori and I were now standing at the table….so that we could talk to him

"Now you and Awaii have been together for a few weeks now….right"

He nodded, "What's this about?" He looked at us with a suspicious look on his face.

"well we just wanna make sure your right for our little Awaii"

"You both know I would NEVER hurt her"

"Even if she made you REALLY mad?"

"Of course now, I really care for her…that's why I asked her to live with me"

"Would you guys have separate rooms?" Hissori asked slamming her hand on the table making Kiba jump a little

"Well yea….I mean why would you guys ask that?"

"and would her room have a lock on it?"

"Look I don't know why that would be any of your business"

That was defiantly the wrong thing to say….because right after he said that both of us looked at him like he was some kind of pervert

"If you want our permission to date out friend, you'll answer the questions"

He stood up pushing the chair out from under him, "I know you both want to protect Awaii, and guess what, so do I…..I really, REALLY care foe her, and will NEVER let anything happen to her again, if you guys don't trust me, at least trust her"

We both looked at each other, then at him…he had a good point, we should trust our friend…even though we both knew Kiba wasn't a bad person….we still wanted to make sure he wasn't some pervert….

"You want to protect her….you say you care for her….you wont EVER let anything happen to her" I began to shout a little as Hissori made some nontoxic black mist behind me to make things more dramatic

He gulped, then nodded his head shaking off any hint of being scared, Hissori and I both began to crack up laughing, Leaving Kiba a bit confused

"You're a good guy Kiba" Hissori said slapping him in the back

"Thanks…I guess" Kiba said, still sounding a bit confused

"But that said still doesn't change the fact that if you hurt, or even make Awaii feel bad, cry of even try to keep her away from us….we WILL KILL YOU!" Hissori and I both warned

"Don't worry, I'll never do any of that, I care too much for her to hurt her like that" Kiba assured us

"Good now leave, cause we need to get some sleep"

Kiba walked to the door, then opened it and left

"Now that he's gone" I walked over and got my sweater and shoes, "I'm going to talk to Awaii…you coming?"

No answer….I looked over and saw Hissori fast asleep on Awaiis bed, so I just let her sleep, I wanted to go and talk to Awaii, and defiantly didn't want to wake up Hissori, she wasn't the most pleasant person when woken up

-End of chapter, the next one will be Red and Awaii talking, and Awaiis answer to Kibas question…what will she do-


	37. Awaiis Answer Chapter 37

"Awaiis Answer"

By: Awaii (me)

I was laying there on the cool grass, just staring up in the sky

"What should I do Eliza, I really like Kiba, but I also have mom to take care of back at Moon Light, then there's Hissori and Red…I don't want to be apart from them"

I sighed, tonight was a cool night, and I felt as though I wasn't alone, although I knew I was, because I didn't since any Chakra around, It felt more like a spiritual thing, like Eliza or my father were there with me, telling me that no matter what I did, everything would turn out just fine

I sat up…the wind slightly blowing in my face, I closed my eyes, just so I could feel the cool sensation of the wind to my face, I heard a few footsteps behind me, they weren't enemy, I could tell by the way they sounded, I knew exactly who it was with out even turning around

"Hey mind if I join you?"

I shook my head, "If you don't mind me just talking"

"Not at all" Red said sitting right next to me

"Red….do you think it would be bad of me to stay here with Kiba?"

I looked at my red headed friend

"Of course not, I think he would be very happy"

"But what about you and Hissori, what would you two feel?"

"Awaii…Hissori and I will support your answer, no matter what it is"

"But what If I told him no?"

"Its up to you Awaii"

"Thanks Red" I looked back up in the sky, " Red do you ever feel like your grandfather is watching you?"

"All this time…..but why ask?"

"for some time now…I have been feeling like my father and sister have been watching me…like they are trying to tell me something"

"what are they saying?"

"They are telling me to follow my heart….that it knows what I truly want"

"and what is your heart telling you?"

"So many different things…both reasons why I should stay, and then reasons why I should just go back to Moon Light" I laid back down on the grass, "the part of me telling me to stay is saying, that I like him, and this could turn out to be a really good thing, but the other part of me is telling me I don't want to get hurt, or leave you, Hissori, or my mother behind"

"Awaii you are 18 now, your mom has done her job in raising you, as for Hissori and me, well if you stay we are just going to get a place and stay here with you"

"You make it seem like you want me to stay" I elbowed her

"Well think about it, you have a guy who really likes you, and at the same time you like back, who wants you live with him, and in a way you want to live with him" Red laid beside me, " You always say how much you want a change, and well here's your chance"

"True…..again, but-"

"There are no buts Awaii, Kiba is a good guy, who knows maybe you two will get married"

"Whoa! I haven't even moved in with him, and You are already talking about him and I getting married"

"Awaii, stop running away, you need….no you want this, you know its okay to let him in, it's okay to get close to him"

"Awaii"

Red and I both sat up and looked over to see Kiba standing there

"can we talk"

Red stood up, " Remember what I said Awaii" She began to walk away

As she faded away, Kiba got closer to me sitting down beside me, and all the confusion I was feeling was gone, no more like I was never confused to begin with

"you wanted to talk"

"Yea, its about what I asked you earlier"

"Kiba, I have my answer, at first I was kinda confused, didn't know what I wanted, then I was scared…..that's when I came out here, I mean now it Is all so clear, I know what I want" I sat up, placing my hand on his

"Then….you don-"

"I want to stay here with you Kiba….but"

"but" He asked sounding scarred to hear what I was going to say

"But…I want you to go with the three of us to Moon Light, So I can say good bye to my mom….and so that you can meet her, so she can see what kind of nice guy you are"

Kiba turned a new shade of red

"Are you sick? It is kinda cold out here"

I put my hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever, he didn't feel too warm, but his face did turn redder

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You always ask if I'm sick, then put your hand on my forehead"

"Well I could ask you why it is you always turn red when I'm around you"

I just smiled at him, I couldn't help but feel like I had won this round

"Alright then, we leave tomorrow"

"So soon?"

"Well yea, I mean the sooner we leave, the sooner I can meet your mom, and maybe ever see if she wants to live here with you….I know you really care for your mom, so why doesn't she just get a place out here also, then we can all head home"

Home….it sounded kinda odd at first, but after repeating it in my head a few times, I liked the way it sounded….was I moving to fast, were we moving to fast, I'm not sure, but somehow it all felt so right….moving to Konhoa was really going to happen…but-

"What about Lady Tsunade, have you talked to her about it, what if she says no?"

"Well we will talk to her in the morning, and if she says no, then I guess we will just have to find a place to stay at in Moon Light…either way I don't want to be away from you Awaii"

The smile on my face got even bigger, this was all just too perfect, something was going to happen…whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it….but for now I just want to be happy, I like were I am…here with Kiba…it was all so right…

* * *

-Kibas POV-

She said yes to me….meaning either I was going to live with her in Moon Light, or she was going to stay here with me in Konhoa…somehow I get the feeling Konhoa is going to have a lot of new people here, but I didn't mind, as long as Awaii and I were together

I then felt Awaii lay her head on my shoulder, I turned to look at her only to see that she was asleep….I didn't want to wake her, so I guess I'll just let her sleep here for a while long, then I'll take her back to her room….

Part of me wanted to take her back to our house, because she was going to live with me….but I knew her friends would kill me if I did so….So I decided to take her back to her room…but not for a while….I like were she is right now…she felt so warm…and she smelt good…

* * *

-End of chapter, now you all know what her answer is, but what will Tsunade say….well your just going to have to wait till the next chapter-


	38. Kohona Shinobi Chapter 38

"Kohona Shinobi"  
By: Awaii (me)

Today is going to be one of the biggest days ever! Last night I told Kiba that I wanted to live with him, and today Kiba, Red, Hissori and I are all going to ask permission from Lady Tsunade to live here...but

"Come on Red get up!" I cheered opening the window curtains letting in the morning shine

"Ugh" was the only response I got from Red as she pulled the covers over her head

I sighed then rushed over to her bed side, "RED GET UP!!" I shouted

The reaction I got was priceless, Red nearly fell out of her bed, AND Hissori rushed into our room, I couldn't help but be proud of myself

"Time to wake up we got allot to do so get your lazy ass out of bed if you want to be a future shinobi of Kohona"

"You seem to happy, who are you and what have you done with my friend Awaii" Hissori joked or at least I think she was joking, I'm pretty sure of it

"Ha Ha...very funny, now help me get Red Up-"

"I'm up, sore but I'm up" Red exclaimed rubbing her head, from when she fell out of her bed

There was a knock on the door and I ran over to answer it

I smiled, " Hey Kiba!"

"Hey, you guys ready?" Kiba asked Akamaru by his side

"Just about...were wai-"

"On no one, I told you I'm up, it only takes me a few minutes to get ready" Red commented walking out the door

"Lets go then"

The four of us walked towards the Hokage tower

Hissori walked beside Red, who was walking behind Kiba and I, every once in a while I would hear the two of them laughing, but I ignored them, I mean sometimes they could be so immature, all we were doing was holding hands

We arrived at her office, and Kiba walked in at first to make sure it was okay, then we would go in after him

"Would you two grow up"

"But its just so cute" Red said in between laughing

"I mean who would of thought you would have a soft side for dogs" Hissori smirked

"do you guys think I'm doing the right thing?"

"Having second thought are we...well don't you two are happy and besides were going to be here if you need us" Hissori assured me

Then the Hokages door opened and Kiba waved for us to come in , the three of us walked into her office

"I hear you three girls want to become Shinobis of my village...correct" The three of us nodded in unison "Well we could us the help around here, were would you three be staying"

"Well...um Lady Tsunade Awaii was going to be living with me, and Hissori and Red were going to live together" Kiba spoke up

"Lady Tsunade...I have a question"

"Okay"

I stood forward, kinda nervous I didn't like to talk to people who were in charge, that wa usually Reds job

"I was hoping that you would allow my mother to move here also, you see she is the only blood relative I have left, and would really like it if she could stay with me" I explained

"So then there would be a total of four of you moving into Kohona...correct" She smiled at us

I looked over at Red and Hissori, did she just...are we-

"yes Ma'am" Red replied

"then welcome to Kohona, as your first mission, you four must go to Moon Light Village to get Awaiis mother, and bring her back here safe"

All four of us smiled, and nodded our heads, this was really happening, I...I mean we were now Shinobis of Kohona

"You are all dismissed"

We walked out of her office, and instantly headed towards the gates so that we could get my mom and bring her back...but its just...maybe its me...I don't know its just a gut feeling I have...and I don't like it

* * *

-End of chapter, Next chapter will be up soon...hopefully...-


	39. Meet Milo and Yumiko Chapter 39

"Meet Milo and Yumiko"  
By: Awaii (Me)

"MOM! IM HOME!!" I shouted as Kiba and I walked into my house

"Ah! Your finally home!" My mom yelled from the kitchen

The house smelt great, just like it always did! Mom must be cooking somthing sweet! I almost got lost in the sweet smell, untill Kiba nudged my in the side.

"Oh right..Mom I have someone I want you to meet "

We headed towards the kitchen area to see my mom

Kibas POV 

As Awaii and I walked into the kitchen, I saw a woman who looked an awful lot like Awaii...just older...She had long blonde hair, and brown eyes...

She looked up and smiled at us

Awaiis POV 

"Mom This is Kiba...and hes my boyfriend"

'Wait a minute...did I just say boyfriend...well we were going to live together...wow I just never thouhgt I would have one'

"Awaii I didnt expect you to come home with a boyfriend, was it part of your mission?" She joked

I laughed..."No mom, it wasnt part of my mission acctually-"

"Weres Red and Hissori?"

"They're at Hissoris...packing"

"You guys going on another mission, but you just got home and you were gone for so long"

"Well yea, but you see mom, this new mission -"

I was inturupted by the sound of footsteps walking down the hall, I didnt reconize these steps, so I quickly pulled out my dagger beginning to insert chakra

"Yumiko, did I hear the door- Oh hello, you must be Awaii, I've heard so much about you" A man with blackish blue colored hair commentd

This man smiled at me like we knew eachother, then walked over to my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek...I dont kno why but I felt a bit uncomfertable- Wait!

"Who are you and how do you know my name!?"

"Calm down Awaii, this is my fiance Milo" My mother replied placing her hands around this **mans** waist

I dropped my dagger on the ground after I heard her say fiance

"Fiance...and when was I going to be told?" I asked sounding a bit irritated, I didnt like to be left out.

"Well you were gone...and I didnt want to bother you"

"Awaii, I cant wait to become you new dad" The man smiled at me

Milo began walking towards me, each step he took to me, I would take three back

"Your NEVER going to be my father! I had one, a DAMN good one at that!" I protested

Kibas POV 

"Your NEVER going to be my father! I had one, a DAMN good one at that" Awaii proclaimed

I looked over at her, she seemed tense, like she didnt want to be around this man

"Awaii! Watch your language! Dont you dare talk to him like that!" Her mother demanded, she also seemed upset,

Yep they were related, I could already tell, besides the fact that they looked alike, they both have short tempers...

Awaiis POV 

I was shocked at my mothers response...she had no-

"Why'd you do this mom!?"

"Do what, Awaii dear, I was only bitten by the love bug"

"what about dad...or did you forget about him" I said with a very cold tone

I didnt understan why I was so ferious, my blood was boiling just looked at this man, I hated him but didnt even know him

"Awaii, maybe we can get to know eachother better" HE suggested

"Ah! what a wonderful idea, it could be a double date, you and your boyfriend, alone with Milo and myself"

I hated the idea, and I would of said no to the whole damn thing...but-

"I dont mind, matter of fact I think its a good idea, then we can talk about our new mission" Kiba commented

I just glared at him, he was suppose to be on my side right...

"Then its settled, but first Awaii and I need to get ready" mom said

She walked over to me, grabbing my hand and dragging me down the hall

"What about what you were making"

"Well its only some spices, I can make the real thing tomorw"

I hate to admist it but my moom seemed really happen, and Thats what I wanted...but why did she have to go and get a guy, couldnt she of gotten a pet

My mom and I were now in her room, she closed the door behind us so that we could have our privacy, leaving Kiba and Milo out in the living room...part of me was rooting for Kiba to kill him...but I knew that would never happen

I hated getting dressed up, but my mom always insisted, she would always say if I didnt stop acting like such a guy, then I would never meet Mr. Right...I guess she was wrong there...

"So..."

"What?" I asked sitting on her bed legs crossed

"How did you and Kiba meet?" She asked digging threw her closet, throwing clothes everywhere

"Shesh...why do ya wanna know"

"cause I'm your mother...and thats that!"

I sighed...I always hated it when she said that...I know if I ever had a kid I would never do that to him or her...wait a minute...was I just thinking about kids...Im only 18 I cant be thinking about stuff like that...but it would be- I shook my head, NO NO NO!! I cant think about stuff like that...

"Awaii?" My mom said looking at me with an eyebrow raised, " what was that all about"

"Nothing..."

"Well then, tell me how you and Kiba meet...was it romantic...did he sweep you off your feet, and declair his love to you"

"Um..no...we meet when Hissori, Red and I first got to Leaf...end of story, Happy now"

"Gosh...you sure dont like to talk about it...thats not what I meant...when did he tell you he liked you...I know why you guys are really here..."

I looked at bit shocked...why should I be shocked...she IS my mom, therefore she also can read minds...I sighed

"So how'd it happen"

"Why dont you just read my mind if you want to know" I humphed at her

" You know...its an attitude like that- AH HA!! I found it!" She pulled out this HITIOUS pink dress that looked WAY to small for her...it looked-

"Whoa! Wait a minute here, you must be crazy if you think IM going to wear that thing! Its Disgusting!"

"Dont you wanna impress him, Im sure he would like it" My mom said trying to act cool...but sadly it was only making her look more and more like a dork...

"NO ThANK YOU! Im going to wear what I got on!"

"But its so dirty, at least change, and wear your hair down!"

My mom walked over to me pulling my hair tie out of my hair, letting my hair fall down my neck...It made me shiver, It always tickled, that was the main reason I didnt like it down...besides it gave me a headache...

"Now see, you look really nice like that, all you need to do is brush it and-"

"OH NO YOU DON!" I quickly dodged my mothers make-up attack

"Hold still, just a little, some blush, lipstick, eyeliner, and eye shadow"

"Why dont I just put on a mask...it would be much more comfertable"

"Dont be such a smart ass!!"

I playfully stuck my tounge out, and rushed to the door!

Kibs POV 

I could hear Awaii yelling in her room..something about not wanting to...must of been some girl thing..

"So...who are you" her moms boyf- no sorry fiance asked me

I turned to look at him, "Im Kiba...Awaiis boyfriend"

"Well hello Kiba"

this man kinda freaked me out, he smiled way to much...

"hi" I blankly said...trying not to carry a conversion with this guy...

"Yumiko has never talked of you, when did you and Awaii met?"

"On her mission to Leaf...what about you?"

"Oh it was about 3 weeks ago...our eyes meet and..."

I was only paying half attention to him...but I did hear him say 3 weeks...WOW Awaii and I have known eachother about that long...and we were only moving with eacother...either they were moving way to fast...or we were pretty dang slow...

I let out a sigh, 'I wonder how much longer till Awaii and her mom come out...'

Just then Awaii ran out of the room

"You guys ready?" I asked looking at her with a very cerious look on my face.

Awaiis POV 

I looked over at Kiba, "Yep!", I smiled

"NO YOUR NOT AWAII!" mom yelled at me opening her door, "Go get changed NOW!!"

I sighed, and Kiba laughed...I dont get it...he was suppose to be on my side...

"Fine, but Keep that pink thing away form me!"

I walked into my room and changed my clothes, after a while I walked back out and we went to dinner...its hard to admit it but this Milo guy wasnt so bad...but I still dont like him...but I guess I'll just have to give him the talk...about if he ever hurts my mom...then I'll just have to kill him...somthing like that...I wonder if my mom would give Kiba the talk...Oh well...I guess that can be for another day...

-End of chapter...yea I know its kinda funny...and thats just the way I wanted it...poor ppl in this story have had WAY to much drama for a life time...well anyways...untill next time-


	40. Suprise! Chapter 40

"Surprise!"

By: Awaii (Me)

I yawned getting up out of my bed, it was early for me, but I did fall asleep fast. Walking out of my room-still in my P.J.s-to see Kiba and Akamaru still asleep in the main room. Actually it looked like mom and her fiancé were also asleep.

I walked into the kitchen to see if there was anything sweet to eat, my stomach was growling so loud that I thought I was gonna wake everyone up. I grabbed one of moms super yummy cookies she must of made yesterday, and began to eat it

The front door opened, I didn't worry though, I knew who my intruders were.

"Morning you two" I said as my friends walked in, whispering something to each other, "Hey no secrets"

"your up early…couldn't sleep, did you have someone on you mind" Hissori joked with me.

"No…I just feel asleep to early"

"So…..what does your mom think about Kiba?" Red asked

Her and Hissori were now scouting the kitchen for any of moms cooking.

"Well….we went to dinner with moms new fiancé"

They both looked at me with shocked looks on there faces

"yea it shocked me too…..his name is Milo"

"So she found someone, what do you think of him?" Red asked taking a bite of a cookie

"I don't know what to think of him….He makes mom happy, so I don't really have a say in it"

"Have you told her about moving to Konhoa?" Hissori asked drinking some tea

I tapped my finger on my forehead, "She read my mind, so yea she knows"

"And?"

"And what?"

The both sighed, "Did she say anything about you moving in with Kiba?"

"Well I'm not sure she knows about that yet"

"Know what?"

The three of us jumped turning now facing my mom, she still looked pretty tired…..

"Hey mom!" Both Hissori and Red greeted

They have always called her mom, I guess cause they are always over and are like part of the family….it doesn't seem to bother mom any….

"Morning girls….now what do I not know?"

"Well you see your daughter-"

"wanted to make sure you were just about ready to head out to leaf"

Alright, so maybe I lied, but right now might not be the best time to talk about it….I was hoping I could tell her while we were just about there so that she couldn't change her mind, or order me to go back home….

"About that Awaii, can we talk…..alone"

Uh-oh….either mom was gonna talk to me about the birds and the bees…or she didn't want us to move to leaf….either way…I DID want to have this talk…

"Yea….um let me get changed, and we can talk while we walk"

I walked back, got dressed, then looked at Red and Hissori

"if Kiba wakes up, tell him I went out for a walk with Akamaru and my mom, and that I'll be back in a little while."

They nodded and mom, Akamaru, and I walked out the door.

"So what'cha wanna talk about?"

"Awaii….I cant leave Moon Light"

I stopped walking, "Why? Mom the Hokage has already told us that you were able to come wi-"

"Awaii your 18 and you have a boyfriend, you don't need your mother there anymore"

"but mom, I don't want to be away from you…."

"Awaii, you need to stand on your own two feet, you have your friends, your smart, strong, and very beautiful, not to mention, I have to stay here"

"Why mom, why do you HAVE to stay here?"

She remained silent…..just looking down petting Akamaru

"Fine if you wont tell me…."

'I cant travel….while I'm pregnant'

My face went pale, almost as pale as Orochimarus face….did she

"Are you sure?"

She nodded

"But that means you and-AW that's just GROSS!!" I closed my eyes, trying to get the image out of my head

"I cant go long distances right now, besides you wouldn't want your mother always around"

I shook my head, "That's were your wrong, mom you're the only fam-"

"Don't say that! I'm telling you, you have many people who care for you, and would do just about anything for you, therefore I am NOT going to Leaf with you and your friends" She smiled at me, " all that I ask is that you come and visit me and your sibling….who knows one day maybe you and Kiba will have kids of your own….but I want you to understand, I cant leave this place….this is were I belong"

Akamaru was just standing there, looking up at both of us, he looked like he was waiting for one of us to pet him…

"Mom, I've already lost dad and Eliza"

"yes but you've gained Kiba, and from what I can see he really cared for you, I mean he asked you to live with him"

I looked at her, "How-"

She tapped her finger on her forehead

"besides, your not losing me….so you should go…go and live on your own, you don't need to worry about me anymore"

She was wrong, I will always worry about her, even more now! I man she is caring my future little brother or sister, who know maybe it could be twins…

I smiled at the thought of her being happy, and this was what she wanted but- this was a mission, to bring mom back to leaf, I couldn't fail my first mission as a leaf shinobi

"When do you all plan on leaving" She asked as we began to walk again

"Well, we wanted to leave this morning, but Kiba has slept in longer than expected"

"Don't let go of him Awaii"

I looked at mom confused, "Huh….let of him…what do you mean?"

She laughed, "You still don't understand anything about love, I must of done something right with you"

I was a bit insulted, I think….to tell you the truth I didn't know what she meant by that….maybe it was a good thing….or maybe she is making fun of me right in front of my face….I'll never understand

"Well shall we head back home, I'm sure your boyfriend would like his little dog back, and his girlfriend" mom had the biggest smile on her face when she said 'girlfriend'

It was kinda funny, I laughed a little, then we began walking home…..

We walked in the house to see that Kiba was now awake, along with Milo, I couldn't look at him without wanting to gag….I'm never gonna get that image out of my head…..

Hissori and Red were now sitting on the couch, it looked like they were all talking…what about…..well I don't know, and don't think I want to know

"Everyone, I have some wonderful news that I would really like to share with you all"

Mom walked over to Milo, " Milo hunny….were going to have a baby"

I thought when I found out I was pale….Milos face went a whole new shade of pale…

Of course Hissori and Red thought it was amazing, they both rushed over to mom and placed there hands on her stomach, talking to it, they both looked funny, I'll make sure to use it against them, one day

Kiba walked over to me, placing his hand around my waist, "How do you feel"

I looked at him confused, why is he asking me, I'm not pregnant, we haven't even….and weren't for a LONG time….

"Why are you asking me?" I asked bluntly

"Well..I could tell something was wrong, you looked worried"

"I'm gonna be okay…its taking me a while to get use to it, but I'll manage"

He hugged me, "Good cause you don't need to be so down, I like you better when your smiling"

I smiled at him, how did I get so lucky

"Alright you two, its time for us to head to leaf" I said walking towards them

"What about mom?" Hissori asked

I smiled at mom, "She's gonna stay here….to take care of my future brother or sister"

I walked up to Milo a very serious look on my face, "You better take care of my mom, If you hurt her, I'll become your worst nightmare….and you DON'T want that"

He nodded, regaining some color back in his face, I put my hand out for him to shake, but I think he took it the wrong way, cause he grabbed my and pulled me into a hug…..

I pulled away from him….looking a bit confused….to say the least….that was….really odd

"Awaii, don't forget to visit" Mom said….she had her normal soft smile on her face

I walked over to her, "You be careful too, I mean it, if anything happens, I'll come back out here and drag you to leaf…got it"

We hugged each other, and said our good-byes…..but it wasn't going to be for good, cause I was going to come back….and when I did, mom would come back to Leaf with me….

After that Kiba, Hissori, Red, and I all headed out to go back to leaf…..to go home….

-End of chapter…..so what'cha think about it? Yea I know she seems too old to have kids…but it was either her or Awaii…and well I'm just not ready for Awaii to be a mom yet….hint hint…..until next time-


	41. The Perverted Welcome Home Chapter 41

"Perverted Welcome Home"

By: Awaii (Me)

Reds POV 

"Damn! This is going to take forever!!" Hissori complained

She was right, Kohona was a big village, and Hissori and I were on our own. Awaii was with Kiba, she offered to help us. But we knew she wanted to be with Kiba alone….so we told her that we could handle it….I really wish we hadn't though…..

"Hello Ladies" A mans voice said right behind us

We both turned around, becoming face to face with an older man he had white hair, what looked like a metal helmet on his head, and red paint lines coming from his eyes…..He looked pretty odd if you ask me…

The man had the biggest, most perverted look on his face, it was like he was looking right through us…

"Who the HELL are you?" I snapped, demanding an answer

"Well…heeheehee, I'm glad you asked pretty lady" the man grabbed a hold of both Hissori and my hands, "I'm known as the toad sage…and-"

"Also known as pervy Sage" A similar voice said behind us…

"Ah come on Naruto, you don't have to say it like that"

Hissori and I yanked our hands away from this pervert…

"What's granny Tsunade gonna say about this….huh?"

"What can I say" the perv. Closed his eyes scratching the back of his head, "Its in my nature", He then placed his arms around our shoulders, "So how about we-"

Hissori slapped the perv….I would of slapped him but she beat me to it….

"Not ever in your dreams….PERV!!" Hissori protested!

"Can you blame a guy for trying" He laughed…

His eyes then wandered off to some other girl, and he began to follow after her….he was laughing….what a perv!

"Sorry bout him…he does it to all the girls around here"

I sighed….great not only do we need to find somewhere to stay…but we also have to look out for freaks like him…..

"Naruto….you know any good places to stay at around here?" I asked sounding a bit irritated

"Sorry sister, but I don know of any"

"Did you just call her sister, what the hell for?" Hissori asked seeming a bit confused

Naruto ignored her question then began to walk away, man was he ever useless….he was the one who lived here……ass hole!

"Come on, lets go ask Awaii and Kiba to help us" I sighed

"What do we have here, two youthful ladies who seem to be lost" A man cheered jumping down out of no where, landing right in front of us

This man looked an awful lot like that Gai person……maybe they were father and son, the only difference was that this guy had fish eyes….

"Now what?" Hissori sighed

"Who are you?" I asked

"I'm known as Kohonas beautiful green beast, master of tijutsu, and the man who is going to help you lucky ladies find your way" He smiled giving us a thumbs up…..

What a dork…what is this village full of lonely pervs.

"PERV!" Hissori shouted placing her hands on her hips

"Who me?" this man questioned looking confused

"Well yea, you're the only person talking to us"

"We asked for a name, and you gave us a long dramatic description of yourself…..and yet we still don't know your name" I pointed out

"but how does that make me a pervert?" he asked

That was a good question, one that wasn't going to answered…..at least not by me

"Well you dress funny, and the way you talk…..you HAVE to be a perv" Hissori proclaimed

"I don't dress funny, and I talk just fine"

Shesh someone was a little touchy, the guy had humongous dramatic tears running down his face…..he's not a perv….he's gay!! Maybe that Gai person was his partner…..they both seemed a bit odd

"Look we're lost, can you help us find a place to stay?" I asked trying to lower the level of drama

"ALRIGHT!!!" the man-who still remains unnamed-cheered, his big tears already dried up and gone

Someone has irregular mood swings….man he's a weird one

Hissori looked at me like she was already annoyed with this guys chipper attitude, I just shrugged….I mean how bad could it be

The rest of the day was like hell…..no wait I would of rather been in hell, this guy had to be gay….he was picking out the most colorful places…non of which Hissori or I liked….this guy gave a new meaning to the word gay….I wish we never asked this guy to help….not to mention we STILL don't know his name…..

Hissori stopped walking after what seemed like eternity with this guy….

"Alright Mr. Fruit cup, my friend and I are just going to go back to our friends place….thanks for the help but all the houses you picked…just….well they just weren't our type" Hissori commented

She grabbed my hand and we both just started walking….were we going the right way….to tell you the truth I don't know….and I really didn't care, I also wanted to just get away from this guy….

"But wait, would you ladies like for me to escort you to-"

"NO!!!" We both shouted as we began to run….

I wasn't about to look back behind us, because I kinda felt bad for the poor guy, he was only trying to help us….but I just couldn't handle his gayness anymore….

"Now what….we don't even know where Kiba and Awaii live"

Now I was the one complaining….it was getting late, I was tired, and hungry….not to mention irritated

"Red…Hissori?"

We turned to see Awaii and Kiba walking-once again-hand in hand….

"AWAII!!!" Hissori ran up to her practically knocking her over…..

My guess she was happy to see her….

"what are you guys doing over here….I thought you were looking for a place to stay?" she asked

"well you see-"

"this place is full of PERVS….and gay guys…..and we couldn't find a single good place to stay at" Hissori was yet sighed and nodded with her….she was right….today was horrible

"well then it's a good thing we meet up with you two, because after you guys left, I felt pretty bad about leaving you two alone, knowing how irritated you both get…and we started looking around for places for you guys…" Awaii smiled at us

"so did you find anything?" I asked

"Yep! We were just looking for you two to see If you guys would like it" Kiba said

"then were is it?" Hissori asked, she REALLY wanted to know…

"follow us"

They began to walk….then stopped at a nice little place, it was blue on the outside, and had two bedrooms, a kitchen, main room, and we each would have our own bathrooms….it was perfect….

"How much is it?" I asked….dreading to hear the amount we would have to pay

"Nothing….it is already paid for…all you guys have to do is move in" Awaii commented

"How is-"

"Don't ask questions Red, we FINALLY have a place…." Hissori cheered

I guess it couldn't hurt to try and be happy about it….well I will ask questions later….but for now I'll be happy with what I got….

Hissori and I went to get our rooms, mine was a bit bigger than Hissoris, but she got the bigger bathroom….which was fine with me….as long as we had our own place….and everyone was happy…..

-End of chapter…yea it was kinda gay….but oh well…I'm running out of ideas….HELP!!!-


	42. 15 Years Later Chapter 42

"15 Years Later"

By: Awaii (Me)

"Morning Kiba-kun" I smiled as he walked out of our room, still looking tired, "Sleep well?"

I pointed to the wall clock, it read 8:45AM

"WHAT!?! Is that really the time?" He asked now seeming wide awake

I nodded, "you slept in a little"

"A little! Its almost time for our mission, and-"

"MOM!" A young girls voice cried out running past Kiba, throwing herself onto the couch

"What's wrong Sumiko?" I asked

"Akamaru ate my food mom!" She complained

I looked over at the 5 year old little girl, her light brown hair in two braids, little tears in her golden brown eyes

"Did you give him your food?" I asked as she crawled up into my lap

She shook her head, "Nu-uh, Promise"

"I'm going to get ready" Kiba said walking back to our room

I nodded, "Sumiko, if you go get ready to visit Aunt Hissori and Uncle Kankuro, I will put together a quick meal for you"

I wiped away her little tears smiling at her.

She Smiled back at me showing off her little k-9 fangs, "Can I put lots of make-up on him and play with his dolls?"

I laughed, "Only if its okay with him, but you have to behave when your there"

"Yea, Yea, Yea" She sighed walking back to her room

I stood up, walking towards the kitchen, when I heard a knock on the door, I walked over to answer it.

As I opened the door I was shocked to see who was at it, "What the HELL are you doing here?!" I demanded to know the answer

A tall man with black spiky hair, and coal black eyes standing there

He bowed slightly, "Sorry to bother you Awaii, but the Hokage wishes to speak with you and Kiba before you head out to your mission"

"if that's the only reason you came here, then you should leave before something happens that I DON'T want my daughter to see" I warned

"Awaii, its been over 15 years, cant you please forgive me?" He pleaded

"How can I forgive the man who almost killed my best friend, and tried to get me to betray them to join a freak like Orochimaru" I snapped

Sasuke looked down, "I know what I did was wrong, but people change, I've changed"

"Get the hell out of my house NOW!"

I gave him a very deadly look, and he began to walk away…

'What nerve Naruto has to send him of ALL people to give us the message….I'll be sure to yell at him for this'

I closed the door, and walked to the kitchen when I heard yet another knock on the door, this time the knock seemed more quiet, I walked over and opened the door.

"Took you long enough, what the older you get the slower you are" a teen boy mouthed off

This boy had dark blue hair, almost black with green eyes he looked about 15 years old

"You know, if you weren't my little brother I would hit you right now" I commented, "What do you want Al, mom okay?"

"She's fine, I just wanted to get out, so I decided to come here" Al explained

"Well sorry but Kiba and I are about to leave for a mission, and we are talking Sumiko to Hissoris house, did you need to talk?"

"Oh" Al looked down, like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how

"What's wrong Al?" I asked a little irritated, I never liked it when he acted like this

He looked up at me, "When are you going to tell Kiba?" He asked with a worried look on his face

"Tell him what?" I asked a little confused, did I miss something?

"You know…..I heard you think it" He whispered

"Why you little….You really shouldn't read your sisters mind like that, its not very polite"

"but, isn't the mission your going on kinda dangerous?"

"Look Al, you don't need to worry about things like this, I'm a big girl now, and I can take care of myself"

"I'm not a little kid either, and as the man in the family, dad says I'm suppose to protect you and mom"

I sighed, " Al, like I said, I can protect myself…besides I have Kiba to help me"

'But its not just you that your taking care of anymore' He thought to me

"Oh hello Al, what brings you here?" Kiba asked walking down the hall, Sumiko following behind him

'Don't say a word to him Al, if you do then I will never forgive you and I'll tell mom what you've been looking at with Naruto' I warned

He still looked worried, I couldn't tell if it was because of me, or if it was because he didn't want mom to know what he and Naruto have been reading, But he nodded his head agreeing not to say anything to Kiba

"Hey Kiba, I was just dropping by, I really should get going though….don't wanna be late for more training"

Al then walked off towards the training grounds, waving back at us

"Umm…okay, was he acting a little weird or was it just me?"

"dad, it was just you" Sumiko said walking by him

I was about to close the door when-

"AWAII-LYNNE INUZUKA!! We need to talk!!" A woman shouted running towards the house.

I sighed, 'Now what?'

I looked to see who it was, and I saw Red, who looked well…I cant really explain the look on her face….I couldn't tell if she was mad, or excited…

"What's wrong Red?" I asked

"I just saw Al walking by, and you'll never guess what he told me" She crossed her arms in front of her

'I'm gonna kill him'

"Um, Kiba why don't you take Sumiko and head to Hissoris, I'll meet you guys there okay" I suggested

Kiba looked at me confused, sighed, then nodded

"Come on Sumiko, lets let mom talk to Aunt Red, and we will head to Aunt Hissoris house"

"But mom didn't make me anything"

"That's okay, how about I take you out for some ramen" Kiba cheered picking her up and placing her on his shoulders

"YEAH!" She cheered

Kiba kissed my cheek and left the house

"Alright, come in but make it fast, Kiba and I have a mission to attend to"

"Not in YOUR condition you don't!!" She protested

-End of chapter, okay I know I skipped a lot of years, but I didn't know what I wanted to do, so here's what has happened, Kiba and Awaii got married, had a kid, Naruto became the Hokage, Hissori is now with Kankuro, and well with Red you'll have to wait till the next chapter to see what has been going on with her-


	43. Secrets Chapter 43

"Secrets"

By: Awaii (me)

Kibas POV 

"Alright Sumiko, were here!"

I put her on one of he chairs to sit on, and ordered us some food to eat

'I wonder what Red was so upset about…..I hope everything is okay with them'

"Dad…..DAD!" Sumiko shouted pulling on my coat sleeve

"What's wrong Sumiko?" I asked looking down at her

"Can I ride on Akamarus back…please" She smiled while asking

Whoever said kids her age weren't smart was VERY wrong, Sumiko knew that all she had to do is smile and she would get what she wanted…or at least that's the way it is with me…Awaii is a little different though….

I nodded, "But first finish your food okay"

She nodded and continued to eat her ramen

Awaiis POV 

"Wh-What are you talking about Red, I'm fine there isn't anything wrong with me" I lied, hoping she would buy it

"don't give me that crap, we've been friends for how long now, and you think I wouldn't know when your not telling me the truth, you and I both know what's wrong with you"

She didn't buy my lie…Damn

I sighed, "What did Al tell you?"

She walked into the house, and sat on the couch, I closed the door and also sat on the couch

"he told me…that you were pregnant….again"

'Damn Al, now I really gotta kill him'

"Red calm down, Look it is true, but I haven't told Kiba yet, so coul-"

"Why the hell not? Don't you want him to know" She asked interrupting me

"Well, I just found out yesterday, and Al, the little sneaky ass, read my mind, and that's how he found out" I explained

"fine…I wont tell him, but you are going to need to tell him soon"

"I know Red, and I will after this mission is over with"

"AWW!! This is so cool!"

"Umm…Red, you don't know you CANT tell anyone….right" I reminded her

I remembered when I was pregnant with Sumiko, I made the mistake of telling Hissori and Red….BIG MISTAKE

"yea I know, but do you think its smart to be going on missions while your pregnant?" She asked looking a bit concerned for me

"I'll be fine, I'm not some glass doll that's gonna break, I took on many missions when I was pregnant with Sumiko, and nothing happened to her"

"Yea but-"

I stood up, " I said its going to be okay" I walked over towards the door

"fine, but make sure and take care of yourself" She said as she walked over placing her hand on my stomach

I was already annoyed with her and Al for worrying about me, and now she had the nerve to put her hand on my stomach…..I gave her a very angry/annoyed look

"Keep your hands to yourself, if you wish to keep them" I warned

She quickly pulled her hands away form my stomach, "Sorry"

"Besides, coming here to annoy me, what else did you want to talk about?"

"Well I've also got a mission, and I wanted to visit you before I headed out"

"You going to see your boyfriend, what was it you called him, Your Little Raccoon" I laughed

She turned red, almost as red as her hair

"maybe…."

I began to laugh harder, "Well have fun visiting him, tell Temari and Shikamaru I said hi while your there"

"I will"

I opened the door, then Red and I went our separate ways, I was heading towards Hissoris and she was heading towards Sand

After walking for about 5 minutes, I arrived at Hissoris, and I knocked on the door

Hissori answered it, allowing me into her house

Sumiko was already playing with one of Kankuros puppets, I looked over at Kiba

"Are you ready to go, Naruto wanted to talk to us before we headed out"

He nodded, "Bye Sumiko, well see you later tonight okay"

She was to distracted to even hear us

I looked at Hissori, "Thanks for watching her again, it helps us a lot"

"its no problem, since I cant go on any missions right now, and Kankuro has decided to stay home with me"

I laughed, Hissori looked like she was about to pop, she was so big

"Well we really need to head out, have fun Sumiko, and thanks again you two"

They both nodded, and Kiba and I headed out towards the Hokage office to speak with Naruto

-End of chapter, okay I know it was short, but now you know Awaiis little secret, oh and Sorry Hissori if you didn't want to be with Kankuro…and yes Red is with Gaara, he little raccoon hope you guys like this chapter, cant wait to type the next one-


	44. New Threats Chapter 44

"New Threats"

By: Awaii (Me)

Hissoris POV 

Sumiko playing with one of Kankuros puppets on the floor, of course its not one of his attacking puppets

"Aunt Hissori, when are going to let your baby out?" She asked looking up at me with a very curious look on her face.

I smiled at her, "Whenever he decides to come out"

She then tilted her head as though she didn't quiet understand what I was saying. She then stood up and walked over towards me.

"Mr. Baby, you gotta come out, so I can play with you" she yelled looking directly at my stomach, she seemed very determined to get him out of there, she had a serious look on her face, with one hand on her hip, and the other pointing at my stomach

I laughed at her, which made her even more confused, but she just shrugged it off, and when back to play with Kankuros puppets

Knock Knock

I sighed…I knew that Kankuro wasn't here to answer the door, he left to get some rice for dinner….

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'm coming"

I struggled to get up off the couch, then walked to the door to answer it, I guess Sumiko found it all amusing, because she was laughing as I walked by her

I opened the door to see a face that wasn't familiar to me, he had long whitish hair, pulled back in a low ponytail, and glasses on

"Can I help you?" I asked the man

Without saying anything, the man lifted his hand, and it began to glow blue, I might not of know this man, but I was smart enough to know he was not here on friendly terms, I went to close the door on him, but he placed his foot in the door way, then forced it open, pushing me back some

Sumiko was now standing behind me, holding onto my leg, I could tell she was scared because her little hands were shaking. The man looked down at Sumiko, like he was going to attack her, I had to do some-

'No not now, cant you wait just a little longer'

"Aunt Hissori" Sumiko called tugging on my shirt, "You had an accident"

I looked down at her, and she pointed to the water on the ground where we were standing, and I suddenly felt light headed, and weak in the legs, I was about to-

Awaiis POV 

Kiba and I walked up to Narutos office, for some reason he wanted to see us before we headed out for our mission, I wasn't really worried about that

I was more worried about when and how I was going to tell Kiba about being…..well pregnant. I know he wanted another kid, but I cant just tell him in the middle of a mission, I guess I can tell him after we are done talking to Naruto

"Awaii…..Hey Awaii you okay?" Kiba asked looking at me a bit concerned

"Huh? Oh yea I'm fine, just thinking sorry" I smiled at him

We then stood in front of Narutos office and Kiba knocked on the door

"Come in" A mans voice shouted

The both of us walked into his office

"You wanted to talk to us" I commented

He nodded, "You guys should sit down" he suggested pointing to the two chairs that were in front of his desk.

We both nodded then sat down

"So…what's up Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Do you guys remember about 15 years ago what had happened with Orochimaru" He asked looking from me to Kiba and back again

I nodded, " You sent over the bastard who helped that freak this morning, How can I forget when I see his disgusting face everyday"

"I'm sorry for sending him, but I was running short on people to send out" He apologized

"But you didn't call us here to apologize so why don't you tell us what's really going on" Kiba sighed

"Right well" He looked at us seriously, " I wanted to warn you both, I have heard from a very trusting source that one of Orochimarus minions are here in the village, Kabuto, and he has come here to target Awaii and her family"

Kiba shot up out of his seat, slamming his fist onto Narutos desk, "What the HELL are you talking about, how the HELL did he get past the guards at the gate?"

"I'm not sure, we thing he is now able to change faces like Orochimaru was able to do" Naruto calmly explained

"How can you be so calm, someone is in YOUR village, trying to KILL the people in YOUR village, how long have you known about this" I demanded for him to give me a good answer

Naruto lowered his head, "A few weeks now"

I got REALLY pissed, "You've known for a few weeks, and your JUST NOW telling me, what's wrong with you, were you just not thinking: I furiously yelled at him

"I'm sorry Awaii, I just didn't want to worry you I thought-"

"You thought what? That he was just going to forget I killed his master, how could you possibly think keeping this from us would NOT worry us?"

"Calm down Awaii, please I have many shinobi looking for him"

"Naruto, did you forget Awaii and I have a daughter, Sumiko, our little 5 year old, remember her, do you think a guy like Kabuto wouldn't try to kill her" Kiba proclaimed

I could feel my anger rising, also my stress level going up, both of which are bad for the baby, I took a deep breath trying to calm down, but it wasn't working

"You IDIOT!! By not telling us, you have placed EVERYONE I care for in great danger, My mother who is too old to be fighting anymore, my little brother, who JUST became a genin, my best friends, one of which is PREGNANT, and my daughter, do you understand how BAD things are right now" I continued, "Not to mention Hissori, Red, and I don't even know who or what this guy looks like, DAMNIT Naruto how cou-"

I stopped shouted after I felt a sharp pain in my stomach,

"The baby" I cried without realizing I said it out loud

Both Naruto and Kiba looked at each other then at me, I was now crouched over my hands on my stomach

'Damn it, I knew the stress wasn't good for the baby, please be okay'

-End of Chapter…okay I know I left A LOT of cliffys, but deal with it heehee, anyways, I'm about to type up the next chapter-


	45. Bad Feelings and Timing Chapter 45

"Bad Feelings/Timing"

By: Awaii (Me)

Kankuros POV 

I begin walking home from the market,

'I usually wasn't the type of guy to so things like this, but Hissori seemed tired, I would of brought Sumiko but she wanted to play with my puppets….heehee I wonder if Hissori and my kid will want to play with puppets also'

I looked up at the house, and noticed something wasn't right, I know I closed the door when I left, and I'm pretty sure Hissori wouldn't of left it open, because Sumiko would of wondered outside…..

I quickly ran up to the house,

"Hissori?" I shouted as I got up to the door, "HISSORI!!" I shouted

She was laying on the ground, water all around her, passed out, I quickly ran up to her as soon as I approached her, the door shut behind me

I quickly turned, getting crow ready to attack

" I wouldn't do that" A familiar man commented holding a kunai to Sumikos neck

Sumiko looked like she had been knocked unconscious,

"You Bastard! What are YOU doing here, and what do you want with her?" I asked, wanting to kill him right off the bat,

"I've come to get revenge on Orochimaru-Sama" Kabuto said

"So your going to kill a little girl?"

"What is it to you, I know she isn't your child…..she is that damned Awaiis child, I can feel it, I can feel my hate for that woman, and I can feel that woman all over this child…."

Reds POV 

I sighed, something just didn't seem right about leaving the village, true I've visited Gaara many times, but today seemed different

I had this bad feeling in my gut, and I also knew Hissori was suppose to have her baby soon, and I really wanted to be there for her…..

"Red" I heard a familiar mans voice call out

I looked up at the figure, and smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I needed to talk to Naruto, and I decided I should come instead of sending one of the shinobi in my village" the man said, "What are you doing our here?" He asked

"Well" I smiled, "there was a certain someone I wanted to visit in Sand, so I asked the Hokage if I could head over there, and he allowed it"

The man walked up towards me, his crimson red hair shinning in the sun, his deep blue eyes looking into my hazel eyes

"and who is this lucky man of yours?" he asked

"Well…he is about your height, red hair, and blue eyes, he's also very important to both me and his village" I explained, "His name it-"

"GAARA!!" A man huffed, "damn Gaara, your sisters gonna kill me- Oh sorry to interrupt your little….well whatever it is your doing, but if I don't get you to leaf soon, your sister-my wife- will kill me" The lazy-now-sand ninja complained

"Alright Shikamaru, lets go" Gaara sighed

"Mind if I join you two?" I asked

"thought you had a mission" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow

" I did…and I just finished it"

Both him and Gaara looked at me confused, I just smiled and the three of us headed back to leaf

Kibas POV 

'Did she just…is she…..again?!'

I looked over at Awaii, she was bent over screaming in pain

"Naruto, call someone to help, get Sakura or someone!" I demanded

I placed my hand on Awaiis back, "Just hold on, try to relax"

Naruto was calling for Sakura, on his phone…why the hell didn't he just call us on his phone….oh never mind that now, I need to make sure Awaii is okay

'Damn it, please be okay Awaii'

As Naruto was talking to Sakura, I got a very bad feeling, I couldn't explain it, I just knew that I didn't like it…..What could it of meant?

Awaii was taking deep breaths trying to calm herself down, I could tell she was really stressed, who could blame her, she just found out someone has been trying to kill her and her family…..MY family

'Kabuto better pray I don't see him first, because I will KILL him if he hurts anyone, hell I'll kill him for threatening my wife and daughter…yep he's a dead man, as soon as I see me'

Awaii was calming down enough to stop screaming.

Awaiis POV 

I was finally calmed, I was still filling pain, but not as bad as it was before

I looked over at Kiba who seemed really worried about the whole thing, then I looked over at Naruto, who looked completely freaked out

"Awaii, are you okay…what happened?" Kiba asked, still looking worried

I nodded, "I'm okay, I just got a sharp pain-"

"Are you pregnant?" Kiba asked, "You said something about a baby"

I nodded looking down

"EW…your pregnant again, shesh that didn't take long" Naruto HAD to say something….what a moron

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I had just found out myself, and well didn't know how to tell you at first"

He hugged me, "don't keep things like that away from me again…okay"

'again, exactly how many kids did he want?!'

"Kiba, this isn't a good thing, not right now, not when that Kabuto guy is after me" I pointed out

"Sorry I took so long" Sakura said running into the room, she looked at me, "how are you feeling, is the pain gone?"

She walked over to me, placing her hand on my stomach, as she did her eyes got really big, either something was wrong or she just remembered something….please let everything be okay

-End of chapter….I hope you like this chapter, I tried to leave some cliffy, but also explain some stuff….anyways…I'm not completely sure what the next chapter will be…..but I'm sure you will like it -


	46. Sumikos Cry Chapter 46

"Sumikos Scream"

By: Awaii (me)

Kankuros POV 

"Drop your dolls, and get away from Hissori" Kabuto demanded

"Are you CRAZY!? She needs help, she is going to have a baby….MY BABY!! I HAVE to get her to a doctor!" I yelled making a fist

"You foolish man, I am the one giving orders….Remember"

He held the Kunai closer to Sumikos neck, making contact with her skin, but not breaking the skin……

Sumiko began to wake up, I guess she woke up from the blade touching her neck…..

"We-were…..Wh-what…." She looked up at Kabuto, "I want my mommy…and daddy" She began to cry

"SHUT UP!" Kabuto shouted shaking her

"Stop it! She's only scared" I Demanded

Sumiko began to scream, at the top of her lungs, it was so loud not only did I have to cover my ears, but she woke up Hissori….

"Su….Sumiko…."Hissori mumbled

Then Kabuto hit Sumiko in the back of her head and knocked her out again, forcing her to stop screaming…..but, it wasn't completely silent, I heard what sounded like large foot steps running towards us

Awaiis POV 

"what's wrong Sakura, is something wrong with-"

"Awaii…YOUR PREGNANT!!" She shouted, throwing her hands around me

Why the hell would she be hugging me, she knows I hate her, I pushed her away from me

"What are you so excited for, its not your kid" I pointed out to her

"Why aren't you guys excited?" she asked a bit confused

"They already know, if that's all you have to say then-"

I then felt another pain, but this was not from the baby, nor was it from stress….this pain was-

"SUMIKO!!" I shouted

I quickly stood up, and ran to the door

"Awaii, what's wrong with Sumiko?" Kiba asked running up to me

"Kiba…..I think…I think she's in trouble!"

Reds POV 

Gaara, Shikamaru, and I walked into leaf, it didn't take us long, we weren't that far from the village..

Shikamaru yawned, "The village never changes, always too quiet….just the way I like it"

"its not ALWAYS quiet, besides there's nothing wrong with a little noise" I commented

"We should go to Naruto to tell him that we are here…so we can head back to Sand" Gaara said to Shikamaru

"Hai"

"Hey Gaara, don't forget to visit me, I mean, aren't you gonna stay until your nephew is born?" I asked

"That's right, Kankuro knocked up Hissori"

I punched Shikamaru in the arm, kinda hard, but not enough to kill him

"Don't say it like that….SHESH!" I complained

Shikamaru rubbed his arm, "You hit ALMOST as hard as Temari"

"Wimp" Gaara mumbled

I walked over to Gaara and whispered, "Don't be so mean….my little raccoon"

He stopped walking, I turned around to look at his face, was I seeing things….no I'm sure Gaara is blushing….I couldn't help but smile, then feel a bit victorious

I laughed a little then began to walk towards the Hokages office….but suddenly stopped

"Did you guys here that is sounded like-"

"Sumikos screaming" Gaara finished my sentence

It would have been supper cute, if it wasn't for the fact that something bad had just happened, So right now I couldn't think of cute stuff, I needed to help Sumiko!

Gaara and I began to run towards Were we heard her scream

'Please be okay Sumiko…and Hissori'

Awaiis POV 

"What do you mean she's in trouble?"

I looked at Kiba with a very worried look on my face, " I felt something , I cant explain it, I just feel like she needs my help, Kiba what if-"

"Shhh Awaii, let me go and check on her at Hissoris, but you HAVE to stay here" Kiba said trying to calm me down….again

"but-"

"Awaii trust me, just stay here okay"

Kiba then ran out of the office door, leaving me behind with Naruto and Sakura

"Don't worry Awaii, Kiba will take care of who ever it is that is after your daughter" Sakura commented

I looked back at Naruto with a serious look on my face, "Naruto, tell me everything there is to know about this Kabuto guy….NOW!"

Sakuras face went pale, which meant that this Kabuto guy had to be bad news….meaning I needed to know everything about him

Naruto sighed, "take a seat Awaii….your gonna need to for what your about to hear"

I nodded, then sat down, I needed to sit anyways, I was becoming slightly dizzy

"Kabuto is a Medical Ninja like Sakura, he once worked as a spy under Orochimaru to take down Leaf, it was during the Chunin Exams when Sakura and I attended them……"

As Naruto was explaining this man to me….I was becoming more and more uneasy about just Kiba going to check it out…..I really wanted to go and help, I didn't want any of them to get hurt….

"So this man is a complete freak, just like Orochimaru nodded

"Then I'll just have to kill him like I did Orochimaru, so they can be together again…."

I stood up, and walked to the door

"Awaii stop! He might seem like a wimp, but he's really strong, not as strong as Orochimaru, but when you fought Orochimaru it took you all you had, right now you are only at half of what you were back then…if you go to fight him now you WONT make it back" Naruto explained, now standing in front of me, so I couldn't leave the office

"Naruto, you DON'T have a kid, therefore you DON'T know what I need to do, I would give MY life for her, for anyone in my family….and right now I HAVE to go and help her"

" Your NOT going out there, and that's an ORDER!" Naruto shouted

Damn him…I need to go and help them….besides when have I ever listened to orders…

Kibas POV 

I knew I shouldn't of left Awaii there, but she is pregnant, and she wouldn't of been able to fight if someone was there…..

'Please forgive me Awaii…'

I then heard a familiar scream…that….that was

"SUMIKO!!" I shouted and began to run even faster towards Hissoris house

-End of chapter, sorry if it sucked… but next chapter should be better so you must wait till then…-


	47. Enter Rei Chapter 47

"Enter Rei"

By: Awaii (Me)

Kankuros POV 

While Kabuto was looking outside to try to figure out what the noise was, I knew that this was my only chance I had to attack him, So I quickly connected my Chakra strings to one of the puppets that Sumiko was playing with, and used that puppet to grab Sumiko out of Kabutos hands

Of course Kabuto felt the tug of the puppet pulling Sumiko out of his hands, he tried to grip onto her tighter, but I got her out of his hands, after I made sure she was safe, I got crow ready to attack, using one of his poison darts from crows mouth, I shot it at Kabuto

As the dart hit him, there was a cloud of smoke, and just a log laying were he was at….so he used the substitution Jutsu….Damn, I was really hoping I would be able to kill that bastard

"Kan…Kankuro" Hissori yelped,

I looked down at her, she looked like she was in a lot of pain, well duh, she was getting ready to have my kid….I HAD to get her to the hospital

"Kabuto!!" a VERY familiar voice shouted

I turned and saw three figures standing at the door,

"HISSORI!!!" Red shouted, as she rushed over to her, "Kankuro, what the HELL did you do to her?" She asked angrily,

" I didn't, look we don't have time to argue, we gotta get her to the hospital!!" I shouted

Reds POV 

I don't know exactly what happened, but Hissori was about to have a baby, and Sumiko was passed out in a puppets hand, who the HELL could of done this!! 

"Kankuro get Hissori-"

"I know!! I'm going!!" Kankuro protested, as he picked Hissori up and headed for the hospital.

I then ran over to Sumiko, I took her from the puppet, then examined her to make sure she didn't have any wounds, of course I'm not Medical Ninja, but I'm sure I can tell if there were any server injuries

She had a red mark on the back of her neck, and a bump on her head, poor girl, it looks like someone knocked her out….not only once but twice

"SUMIKO!!" a mans voice screamed

I looked back, and saw Kiba standing in the door way, alone, I guess Gaara and Shikamaru went with Kankuro to the hospital.

"What happened to her?" Kiba asked, rushing over to his daughter, taking her from my hands

"It looks like she was knocked unconscious, but nothing serious" I explained

"Where's Kabuto, I know that Bastard did this!" Kiba demanded

"Kabuto…who the hells that?"

"The man who is targeting Awaii and our family"

Kiba was smoothing out Sumikos hair, and kissing her head every chance he got, I could tell he was really worried for her, I mean she was just attacked…not to mention she just yelled her lungs out…

"So some guy named Kabuto is trying to kill Awaii….and her family, for…what no reason?" I asked

"No….it's a long story" Kiba said, holding Sumiko close to him

"We should head to the hosp- wait where's Awaii?" I asked, just noticing that she wasn't with him….

"She should be with Naruto and Sakura, I told her to wait there while I went to check on Hissori and Sumiko" He explained, "What about Hissori, is she okay?"

"Well, she should be at the hospital right now, having her baby" I explained

"Then I should go take Sumiko to Awaii, and we will meet you at the hospital"

Kiba-still holding Awaii- walked towards the door, but was stopped by, his big white comrade, Akamaru…

I knew there was something else missing, Akamaru was usually with either Sumiko or Kiba, wonder what took him so long to get here….

Akamaru barked, and Kibas face went from worried, to PISSED

"Kiba….Wh-"

"Red, take Sumiko to Awaii, and tell her I'll be back later, I have some trash I need to pick up"

Kiba walked over to me, handing me Sumiko, kissing her on the head again, then ran out the door, Akamaru soon following after him

I sighed, then looked at Sumiko, " I'll never understand your father…"

I then headed towards were Awaii was, Sumiko in my hands

Awaiis POV 

"Damn it Naruto!! I need to go and get my daughter!!" I shouted, while being held down by Sakura

"Awaii, calm down, this isn't good for the baby-"

"Then get your damn hands off of me!" I pointed out

"Awaii, if you leave that door, then it will be disobeying orders from you HOKAGE!" Naruto said

I just glared back at him, I really wanted to punch both him and Sakura, the only stopping me was the fact that Naruto was the Hokage, and Sakura was well…my doctor….although I could of gotten a new one

Just then the door to Narutos office opened, and my eyes got really wide at who walked in.

"MOM!!!" Sumiko cried, jumping out of Reds hands, and running over to me

"Sumiko!! Are you okay" I asked, pushing away from Sakura, and picking Sumiko up

She had big crocodile tears running down her face, She looked really scared, and tired, all I wanted to do was hold her, and NEVER let her go! I was hugging her as tight as I could, without hurting her, while checking her head, making sure there was nothing server

"Wait…Red, where's Kiba?" I asked looking at her worried

She shrugged, "He said he had something to take care of, handed me Sumiko then ran off"

"Something to take care of…like what…."

"I don't know…but whatever it was, he seemed really P-I-S-S-E-D" She spelled out

She knew that we didn't like to curse in front of Sumiko

"M-mom…Au-Aunt Hissori n-needs help" Sumiko cried, using her sleeves to wipe away her tears

I looked up at Red, "What happened to Hissori?"

"She's having her baby, so we need to go to the hospital!"

I looked back at Naruto, "Your NOT keeping me here any more, I NEED to be there for Hissori"

He nodded

And Red and I rushed to the hospital, of course I still had Sumiko with me I didn't want to let her go…besides she wanted to see the new baby

As we approached the hospital waiting room, we saw Gaara, Kankuro, and Shikamaru already waiting…Red went to go and sit by Gaara, and I walked over to Kankuro

"We need to talk…NOW" I said…looking at him, really pissed

He just nodded…which made me even more mad….if I wasn't holding Sumiko I would of punched him…

"Sumiko…why don't you sit with Shikamaru, just for a little bit, so mom can talk to Uncle Kankuro okay" I softly said to her, placing her in the chair next to Shikamaru

Shikamaru sighed, and gave me a 'do I have to' look, I just gave him a threatening look, then walked off

Kankuro followed behind me

"Kankuro, who did this, tell me everything….and DON'T leave anything out" I demanded

"Isn't that the same thing…I mean if I tell you everything, then I couldn't leave anything out"

I glared at him, "Don't try and act smart…the only thing holding me back from kicking your ass right now, is that I have my daughter and I don't want her to see it" I explained

"fine, I'll tell you….just calm down" Kankuro said, "Hissori asked me to go to the market to get some rice, so I did, then when I came back, I noticed something was wrong, and I ran up to the door, that was when I saw Hissori laying on the ground, water all around her, so I ran up to her, then that's when I saw him"

"Him…who him?" I asked

"Kabuto….he was holding Sumiko, it looked like he had already knocked her out"

"then is Kabuto dead, I mean you did kill him right"

"well you see, that's just it, I used one of the puppets to get Sumiko, then used crow to attack him, and as I did, he disappeared, meaning he used a substitution" He explained

"Then you came here with Hissori, right" I was trying to speed up his story,

Its not like I needed to know he went to the market….I just wanted to know who it was, and if he was targeting Hissori, or Sumiko

He nodded

"then what happened with Kiba?" I asked

"What do you mean, Kiba wasn't there…unless he got there when I left, I left as soon as Red and the others arrived, Gaara and Shikamaru went with me, and that's all" He said

He was looking at the doors that I'm guessing Hissori went in, I knew he really wanted to see his kid…but I needed to protect mine…

"Thanks….you can go back and sit down"

'If the Kabuto guy wasn't really there, then was he just going to kill Sumiko, and leave, did Kiba chase after him, if so then I have to go and help him, but I don't want to leave Sumiko, because it could be a trap, meaning that I HAVE to go and help Kiba…damn Kiba, why didn't you just wait for me, I would of helped you, weren't you the one who told me not to try and do everything on my own….'

I looked over at Sumiko, who was now pulling on Shikamarus hair, he didn't seem to care, I guess he was use to it, I mean he did already have a kid with Temari….

I was relived that she was okay and safe, but at the same time scared, because now this Kabuto guy knows what she looks like, and can target her at any time….

Just then a doctor came out of the doors

"Kankuro…is there a Kankuro here?" the doctor asked

Kankuro stood up, "Yea, that's me, how is she, is the baby okay?" He asked

The doctor smiled, "Congratulation, it's a baby boy"

Kankuro let out a sigh of relief, " Can I go back to see them?"

"What about us….Hissori is like a sister to Awaii and I" Red Said, standing right behind Kankuro

"I can let at least four of you back at a time, but no more than that" The doctor commented

"Well I'm going back there, because I am the father, Gaara you wanna go back?" Kankuro asked looking back at the red head

He nodded

"I'll stay out here, it ain't my kid" Shikamaru sighed

"Then its settled, Gaara, Awaii, Sumiko, and I will go back there" Red commented

"Wait…what about me, I already said I'm going back there…IM THE FATHER!" Kankuro said, becoming irritated with Red

I walked over and got Sumiko, "we will wait out here"

They all looked over at us

"Well I'm pretty sure it will be okay if you all went back there, just keep it down" The doctor gave in

I smiled, "Thank you"

'the only person we would have had to worry about was either Kankuro or Sumiko being loud, Gaara didn't really talk unless he was with Red, and well…I'm pretty sure Red wont be yelling'

The five of us walked back there, Sumiko decided she wanted to walk like a big girl, I wasn't about to argue with her, I was too tired, and my side was hurting from caring her around

We then walked into Hissoris room, She was holding what looked like a little blue burrito, with some hair….it was cute, they both looked healthy, and unharmed, I was relived…

Kankuro walked over to one side of Hissori, smiling down at his kid, Gaara sat in one of the chairs in the room, then Red, Sumiko and I walked to the other side of Hissori

"So…have you decided on a name?" I asked

Hissori looked up at Kankuro, then over to us, and smiled, "Rei"

"Why Rei?" I asked

"We liked the name" Kankuro said

He placed his hand on Rei's head, and smoothed back Rei's brown hair, smiling

"how are you feeling?" Red asked

"I'm exhausted" she complained

"Poor Hissori…well just think, the hard part has just begun" I joked

"Aunt Hissori, can I see him?" Sumiko asked, trying to pull herself onto the bed

Red then walked over and picked her up, to were she could see him

"See Sumiko, this is Rei, Hissoris little baby" Red explained in her soft voice

Sumiko looked at me, "Mom….can I have one?" She asked

I just smiled at her, "Not for a long time…..but you can have a little brother or sister"

Kankuro, Hissori, and Gaara all looked at me with surprised looks on there faces, that's right I haven't told anyone but yet, the only ones who knew were Al, Red, Kiba, and Naruto….well also Sakura, but I didn't like her so she didn't count

"Wait…your pregnant?" Hissori asked

I nodded, "But today isn't about me….its about little Rei" I commented

-End of chapter, yea its kinda long, but that's okay…right….I hope you all like it, next chapter will be about what Kiba needed to take care of, hope ya'll liked this chapter….-


	48. Deadly Battle Chapter 48

"Deadly Battle"

By: Awaii (Me)

Kibas POV 

Akamaru and I both running into the forest just outside of Kohona, if that bastard thinks he can run and hide in here, he's got another thing coming.

"Akamaru, are you sure it was him?" I asked my four legged comrade

He barked and began to run ahead of me

Akamaru cared very deeply for Sumiko, when she was born, Akamaru wouldn't leave her side, he would sleep in the same room as her, hell at first he wouldn't let hardly anyone near her

So when Akamaru told me that he had attacked Kabuto, I was surprised he didn't just kill the bastard right then and there.

We came to a stop, were I saw a whitish haired man laying on the ground, it was just as Akamaru told me, he attacked Kabuto enabling him to move

"I….I see….that didn't take….long….I almost killed her…so close" Kabuto stuttered

I walked over and kicked him hard in the gut

"How DARE you! Attack MY Daughter! Try and kill her because you were too WEAK to attack us on your own" I shouted, "Your SICK!!" I kicked him again

"Wh-what…does that make you? Y-you send your mutt to attack me….then clean up HIS mess" Kabuto said spitting up some blood

Akamaru growled at him….and was about to attack him, when all the sudden he jumped up

"You underestimated me! Did you forget I am a medical ninja! While your mutt left to fetch you, I was healing my little wounds" Kabuto explained pointing to were all his wounds would have been

"I'm not after you, I just want the woman dead, but if you get in my way I will kill you"

"Big words for a man who just got his ass kicked by a dog" I growled

"Tsk Tsk, you still don't understand, I only stayed here because I wanted to be found, I wanted the woman to come here so I could kill her"

I made a fist then shouted, "That's MY Wife your wanting to kill, like HELL am I going to allow you to get you filthy hands on her! Not to mention you JUST got done attacking my 5 year old daughter"

I swung my fist towards him, hitting him right across the face, he then flew back, crashing into a tree, spitting out more blood

I rushed over to him, "I wonder who could last longer, a lousy Medic, or a PISSES OF FATHER"

I grabbed his shirt, giving him not time to heal, and drop kicked him into a rock

"What's wrong Kabuto, why aren't you healing yourself?" I ran over to him, grabbing for my kunai, " am I going to fast for you?"

I was now right in front of him, I jammed my kunai into his shoulder, he screamed in pain

I looked him straight in the eyes, "Any last words?"

He just smiled, "Like I…..I said I……I was…..Hoping the…..woman would come…..because-" He ripped open his shirt showing off the many tag bombs he had attached to his chest, "I…I wanted to…Kill her….but…..you'll have….have to do"

My eyes widened, I began to run away from him as fast as I could, Akamaru right by my side, I then heard a large BANG and everything went black

Awaiis POV 

"Congrats Hissori, but you do know this means more sleepless nights" Red joked

I was trying to be happy, I really was, but I kept on worrying about Kiba, I know he's strong, but….something just doesn't seem right about this….he's been gone for such a long time

"Can I hold him?" Kankuro asked

Hissori sighed, she hasn't let Rei go since we got in the room

"Alright, just DON'T drop him!"

She handed Rei over to Kankuro, she looked a little worried about it at first, I mean who would blame her, the only thing Kankuro had ever held was his doll- I mean puppets

"Hey Rei! This is your dad…and I'm gonna teach you lots of new things, like how to fight and pick up girls, and also how to control puppets" Kankuro said softly

It actually sounded kinda scary, I felt bad for Rei, who knows what that poor baby is thinking

I looked over at Sumiko, who was now playing with some sand Gaara had let out of his gourd, Gaara made the sand take the form of a doll, with no effort at all, I was kinda surprised at how calm he was, that was until I saw Red sitting next to him, they were both talking and flirting…it was tempting to read there minds, but I decided against it, there are just some things better left unsaid, or unread

"Awaii?" Hissori said, she sounded a little worried, and tired

I looked over at her, trying to smile I was happy for her, I really was…I just

"Sorry Hissori, I was just thinking"

"I'm sorry" She said

I was shocked, "Why are you sorry, I should be the one to apologize I put you and your baby in danger"

She shock her head, "No…you didn't know about him, how could you of, I'm sorry for not being able to protect Sumiko"

I smiled weakly, "You did what you could….so you have no reason to apologize"

It got quiet between the two of us,

"Gaara wanna hold him?" Kankuro asked breaking the silence

"Aw come on Gaara-kun! You should hold him, he is your nephew" Red pointed out

She then whispered something in his ear, he then turned a pinkish color, and nodded his head

Kankuro then handed Rei to Gaara

"I'm sorry Hissori, but I have to go and find Kiba, please tell me its okay for Sumiko to stay here until I get back" I pleaded

Hissori nodded, "Go make sure he's okay Awaii"

I quickly ran out of the room, and began looking for Kiba, I know he's somewhere around here

I begin to run into the forest, then stop quickly

'what is this smell….its….its' I gasped, 'BLOOD'

I began to run faster towards the blood smell, then finally found the source

I could feel tears building up in my eyes at the sight that I saw, his body laying there, it looked almost lifeless, both him and Akamaru, but it looked like Akamaru jumped on top of him to shield him from whatever it was that caused this.

I quickly ran over to them, 'Shit!! I have to get them both back to the hospital!! But I cant carry them both at the same time'

I then began looking around… 'I got it'

I made a few hand signs, and another one of me popped out in a cloud of smoke

"Alright, you get Akamaru and I'll get Kiba" I said to my clone

She nodded her head, and we both got a hold of them, then hurried to the hospital

-End of Chapter, what did you think, was my fighting scene good? Or just plan out suck…well tell me what you think-


	49. Time To Die Chapter 49

"Time to Die"

By: Awaii (ME)

I ran as fast as I could into leaf, my clone not far behind me, people staring at us as we ran by them, I just ignored them, I had to get Kiba and Akamaru to the hospital…..and FAST!!

"DOCTOR!!" I shouted as I got into the hospital,

A few nurses looked up then ran over towards me, then quickly got Kiba and Akamaru into the Emergency Room, I asked if I could go back with them, but they said something about both of them being in critical condition….

So I just walked towards Hissoris room to explain the situation to them….that was until I remembered that when I found both Kiba and Akamaru that there wasn't any other blood but there's, but the whole area looked as though it was blown up, there was no way that anyone could survive that blast….not even a medical ninja

I stopped walking, when I remembered that Naruto said that Kabuto was after me, not anyone else, maybe if I went back to the area I found Kiba and Akamaru then I would be able to find that bastard Kabuto, or any clues as to were he went

I turned around and headed back towards the exit, I needed to end this, I don't want anyone else I care for to get hurt, I had to kill him, or he would keep attacking

Hissoris POV 

Its been a while since Awaii left to find Kiba, I hope everything is okay….

"Alright Kankuro, I think its time for me to hold him" I commented

Kankuro let out a long sigh, then tried to give me one of those looks saying, 'Just a little longer'

I just looked at him, he knew I was serious, poor Rei had been passed around to everyone, even Sumiko held him for a little while, of course she had help from Red….I watched as Kankuro slowly walked over towards me, then handing me Rei

I looked down at him, he was still asleep, I know all moms say this, but he has got to be the cutest baby ever, he had a head full of brown hair, like Kankuro, and baby blue eyes, like mine, he was so tiny, and wrinkly, I couldn't help but smile while holding him….

"Aunt Hissori, where'd mommy go?" Sumiko asked

"She went to go and get your dad, don't worry she'll be back soon" I answered

Sumiko was now sitting on the chair that Gaara was at, Gaara and Red had already left the room, Gaara had to talk to Naruto, and Red went to go and tell Awaiis mom about Rei

I'm pretty sure she is gonna want to come and visit us, she always said that Red and I were like daughters to her, and as soon as she heard I was pregnant, she said, 'Now all I gotta do is wait for Red to give me a third grandchild'

The only time she was really upset was when she found out Awaii was pregnant with Sumiko, it was kinda funny now that I think about it, I mean Awaii was already married, and 28 years old, its not like she was a kid….

"Uncle Kankuro, who was that man who came to your house?" Sumiko asked while kicking her feet looking down at the floor

"Some one that you don't need to worry about" He said then pointed to himself, "Uncle Kankuro got rid of him for ya"

'Liar, you didn't take him out, all you did was get rid of his substitution, meaning the real one is still out there' I thought to myself, I wasn't about to shatter his pride…not just yet

Reds POV 

"Hey mom" I smiled as Yumiko answered the door

"Oh hello Red, what brings you here, your not pregnant are you?"

"Wh-" I could feel my face heating up, "NO!"

She began to laugh, "I was only joking Red, do you really think I wouldn't be able to tell if you were pregnant or not"

I let out a small laugh, "I just came by to check-"

"On me, and tell me that Hissori had her baby, a little boy, Ah how cute! I now have a granddaughter, and a grandson" She smiled

"How'd you"

She tapped her finger on her forehead, "Don't tell me you have already forgotten about it" She laughed

"Well since you know why I'm here, did you want-Hey wait, where's Al?" I asked, just now noticing that he wasn't here

"oh, he went with Milo, he said there was something he had to teach Al" She explained then asked, "Where is Awaii? Why didn't she come and get me, not that I'm not happy to see you"

I looked down, "Well….you see, when Sumiko was at Hissoris house, some man named Kabuto attacked them, but Kankuro stopped him" I continued, "But the one that Kankuro attacked wasn't the real one, then Kiba and Akamaru went after the real one, so Awaii went chasing after him"

"Is Sumiko okay?" She asked

I nodded, "All she got was a little bump on the back of her head, she is with Hissori and Kankuro"

Yumiko began to put her shoes on, "Alright, lets go, I want to see my new grandson, and if my daughter is there, Yell at her for putting Hissori and Sumiko in so much danger"

I sighed, then the two of us headed towards the hospital

Awaiis POV 

Okay, I'm back at the spot, but I don't see any extra blood, not even a blood train leading away from the explosion, but how could that be…..

"Well, Well, Well, looks like my waiting is finally over" A mans voice cracked from behind me

I quickly turned around, to see a man with white hair, and glasses on his face looking down at me from a tree…

"Are you Kabuto?" I asked, grabbing for my dagger

"ah…so you know about me, does that mean your little husband made it alive….oh damn and here I thought I killed him"

"Why are you attacking everyone else, why don't you just come after me like a man?" I shouted

'I cant fight with full power, I used a lot on the clone earlier, and I had to be careful I mean I am pregnant, one hit to the stomach and it will be all over….for me and the baby'

"I wanted you to suffer, I wanted you to become angry enough to want to kill me, I wanted to see you at your full power" He said, jumping down landing in front of me,

I jumped back a little, avoiding a kick to the stomach, then began inserting what Chakra I had into my dagger, it began to transphorm into my large blue Katana

"You will be killed, but I wont have to use my full power, if you are just a minion of Orochimaru then you shouldn't be hard to kill" I was bluffing, I was using all I had, but I wasn't about to tell him that, if he knew I was pregnant then he would automatically have the upper hand, and know that I was being cautions

He smirked, then smiled at me, "Don't lie to me, I know your trying to hide something, and when I find out what it is, trust me, you will be killed" he snapped his fingers, "Just like that"

He then charged towards me with an incredible speed, I barley had time to dodge it, meaning I had NO time to counter attack it,

'Damn this guy was fast, maybe even faster than myself' I shook my head, landing onto a log, 'I cant think that way, I have to beat this man, and protect my family'

"Not bad….for a pawn"

I then prepared myself for my 'Moon Light Dance' I had just enough to do that, and hope that it took him out,

But before I could even get my Katana in front of me, he was already charging at me again, this time his hand glowing a odd blue color-SHIT! I know what that is…I have to dodge it!!

I flipped back, then slipped on a rock, falling, landing on my back, I coughed up a little blood, then felt a sharp pain in my stomach

'Oh NO! is the baby okay' I winced in pain, 'This is worse than before, but I don't have time to stop and rest, its not like Kabuto is about to let me just sit here'

I looked up, I was right, he was already running towards me, it looked like he was going to slam his foot into my stomach, if the baby wasn't already hurt, this definitely would kill it,

I quickly jumped up, I wasn't able to jump to high, I was in a great amount of pain, it was taking everything I had just to stand up straight, my hands were shaking, my legs weak, and my stomach feeling as though someone was pulling my insides out…

"What's wrong, I thought you weren't going to have to use your full power," He laughed,

I was looking down, but by the volume of his voice I could tell he was close, and approaching me even faster than before, he must have been running, this man really hated me so bad that he was going to kill me, he was going to kill me and my unborn child…..

I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst, I was fully prepared to die, for the sake of my family- wait…if he was running towards me, then shouldn't he of already hit me……

I opened my eyes, and looked up, my eyes widened,

"Wh-what are you doing here?" I asked

"shesh, are you trying to get yourself killed" the man asked

"DON'T INTERFER NARUTO I HAVE TO KILL THIS WOMAN!!" Kabuto screamed

"I'm not interfering, I'm just making the odds even now, besides, that's Lord Naruto to you" He said seriously

"How…How did you know?" I asked

He sighed, "don't just stand there asking questions, either get out of here, or kill him"

I nodded, then stood straight up, still in a lot of pain, hell I felt like I was dieing, but I had to do this, I couldn't let this bastard live, not after hurting so many I loved, it took me so long to get to were I was right now, and I wasn't about to lose it all to him…

"Naruto, let him go.." I demanded

Naruto looked confused at me, then released his clone, releasing Kabuto

"You said you wanted to fight me, will my full power, is that right"

I walked over to him, getting my Katana off the ground

He smiled a very creepy smile, "you must be really stupid….you could of just left and let Naruto kill me"

"SHUT UP!!" I was now right in front of him, if he really wanted to he could of easily hit me, ending this battle, but instead he just stared at me, "this fight ends NOW!"

I jammed my Katana blade into his stomach, it went all the way through him, I know, because I saw it come out his back, I then felt his hand on my stomach

" I….I found it…" Kabuto said as he fell to the ground

As he fell, his hand leaving my stomach, the pain that I was feeling earlier, came back ten fold, and I feel to the ground, screaming in pain

"Wh-what did you do!!" I screamed

I looked over at Kabuto, who was already dead, but he died with a smile on his face, and his eyes wide open….

"AWAII!!" Naruto shouted, rushing over to me, "We need to get you to the hospital, make sure you and your baby are okay"

I nodded, and he helped me up, I had every intention on walking, but Naruto picked me up, and he began to run to the hospital

-End of chapter, okay so now Kabuto is finally dead, but what did he do to Awaiis baby, well your just gonna have to wait till the next chapter -


	50. Doctors Note Chapter 50

"Doctors Note"

By: Awaii (Me)

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID!!"

I flinched at the sound of my moms voice, I knew this was coming

"YOU GET PREGNANT THEN GO OUT AND FIGHT A MAN THAT WANTS YOU DEAD"

"Mom….calm down, please" I pleaded

I was beginning to get a headache, and when I get headaches I cant control my mind reading….meaning I can hear everyone's thought without wanting to, without being able to turn it off, and I really didn't want to be yelled at both inside and outside of my head….

She sighed, "Awaii, why did you have to grow up and be so stubborn"

"it runs in the family, you were pretty stubborn when I wanted you to come to leaf with me 15 years ago" I commented

'shit, did I just say that…now she's really gonna yell at me'

I closed my eyes, completely ready to be yelled at, but all she did was begin to laugh….why, I don't know, but as long as she wasn't yelling at me, I didn't mind

"Awaii….you take after your father, he was always so smart mouthed…..but you take after me when it comes to being stubborn…" She laughed

I opened my eyes, and looked up at her, I always liked it when she talked about dad, and I liked that I had part of him in me….

"Thanks mom" I smiled

"Don't get me wrong, after you get out of this hospital you and I have a lot of talking…meaning you have a lot of explaining to do"

And the happy moment ends….she just had to say that…I sighed, then leaned back in the hospital bed….we were both waiting for the doctor to come and tell us if everything was okay, not only with me, but with Kiba and Akamaru

The hospital door opened, and we both looked over, egger to hear news of the baby, but it was not the doctor who walked in the room, it was Red and Sumiko…..

"Red…what are you doing here?" I asked

Sumiko ran up to the hospital bed, and climbed up it, then laid beside me

"Well, Hissori and Kankuro wanted to go home, so that Rei could get use to his home, but they didn't want to leave Sumiko there alone, so I told them you were here, and offered to bring here her" Red explained

"Mom….did something happen to you?" Sumiko asked, looking up at me

I shook my head, "no, mom is going to be fine, just a little bruise"

I smiled at her, and she smiled back at me…I always loved to see her smile, she had a smile like Kiba….she had a lot of Kiba in her, maybe this kid will have a lot of me in him or her….

A doctor walked in the room

"Oh I see you have a few more people in here than last time" he commented

"Is my mom gonna be okay?" Sumiko asked looking at the doctor,

The doctor smiled, "You mom is gonna be fine, her and her baby, we just want to keep her overnight, to make sure nothing happens"

"And what about Kiba, how is he?" I asked looking at the doctor

"He will be fine to, Sakura is working on healing him as we speak" he explained

I let out a sigh of relief, 'thank god, if something were to happen to him, I don't know what I would of done'

"what's wrong with dad?" Sumiko asked

"Hey Sumiko, why don't you stay with grandma tonight, I'm sure Al would like the company" Mom suggested

Sumiko looked at her, then nodded…Mom spoiled her too much, but she deserved it this time, she has gone through a lot….

"but can I stay here with mommy for a little longer" She asked

"alright, but soon your mom is going to need to get some rest" my mom explained

I didn't want to rest, I wanted to see Kiba….I wanted to see him myself so that I knew if he was okay or not, but I knew as soon as I go to see him, I'm going to get yelled at again….

"Aunt Red…..are you going to have a baby?" Sumiko asked

My mom and I just kinda started laughing at the look of Reds face, she looked hilarious, then Sumiko looked at us as though we were crazy, then looked back at Red with her cute little curious face

"I need to go and check on the other patents" The doctor said leaving the room

Now all the attention was back on Red, we were all waiting for her response, especially Sumiko, she really wanted to know….

"Sumiko….I'm not going to have a baby right now-"

"Right now…meaning you WANT some….you want little raccoons of your own…." I began to laugh

Which made Red turn even more red, if that was even possible….

Hissoris POV 

We were finally able to leave the hospital, and take Rei home, I just wanted to get out of there, I was tired of doctors walking in and out of the room….

Of course I was holding Rei, and Kankuro was walking beside us, he kept trying to take Rei out of my hands, but I wouldn't let him hold Rei….after what had just happened with Sumiko and Awaii, I didn't want to let him out of my sight….

I was also worried about Awaii….she just found out she was pregnant, and was dumb enough to go out and fight….I'm pretty sure her mom had a mouthful to say to her, but she hasn't even heard the loudest one….as soon as I see her, I'll be sure to yell at her….

I looked down at Rei, who was now awake, and trying to grab for my hair…..It didn't really bother me, I was use to it….

Awaiis POV 

Sumiko and My mom had already left, but Red stayed…I guess she wanted to talk about something….god I hope she doesn't want to yell at me, I've heard enough already

"Red….you wanted to talk"

She nodded, then walked over to the side of my bed, "Awaii….I know you have already been yelled at, and your probably going to be yelled at again by both Kiba and Hissori, so I wont yell at you, but I will listen to you"

I looked at her confused….why did she want to listen to me, I didn't have anything to talk about, at least I don't think I did

"Wh-"

"I know something's bothering you, I've known you too long for you to be able to keep anything from me, so spit it out" She demanded

I sighed, and looked down placing my hand on my stomach

"Red….when I was fighting that Kabuto guy….I…I really thought I was going to die….I was fully prepared to give up my life to save my family….but…"

"Awaii, you know you shouldn't be willing to give up so easily, you not only have Kiba and Sumiko, but you also have this baby that is inside you to think about…..not to mention Hissori and me, there are a lot of people here who are not ready for you to leave" She said

Red then sat on the hospital bed, looking at me with a look of concern

"but if Naruto wouldn't of been there….I.."

"don't think if he wouldn't of been there, because he was there, and he did help you….so cheer up"

I looked up at Red, trying to force a smile on my face, just to let her know I was happy that I could talk to her, but there was something that was keeping me from smiling, something deep down inside me….

"that's not the only thing…is it" She asked

I shook my head….then looked back down

Hissoris POV 

We walked into the house….I had to put Rei to bed, well his crib…it was a gift from Awaiis mom, she bought it right after she found out I was pregnant….

I walked into the main room, Kankuro was already sitting down on the couch….so I sat down beside him

Something was bothering me, the way Awaii was acting before she went to go and find Kiba, I know she was worried about him, but I could tell something else was wrong, I know she wasn't meaning to, but she was sending me some of her thoughts…..

She was thinking about if she was a good mom, or if she deserved to have this child...the way I see it, she was a really good mom, hell she probaly would of given her life for Sumiko...but I know that Kiba would NEVER let that happen...I'll visit her once she gets out of the hospital...make sure shes okay

-Next chapter will be kinda...well hopfully different hope you will like it…sorry if this one was short, and boring-


	51. The Park Chapter 51

"The Park"

By: Awaii (Me)

' _My eyes filled up with tears, as my fathers blood dripped down on to my face, my sisters blade plunged inside his chest, My mother screaming while running over to him.._

"_RIKU!!! RIKU OPEN YOUR EYES!!" my mom screamed over and over again, until it began to sound like a broken record._

_Eliza laughing as blood dribbled out of her mouth, "Never forget Awaii, this is all…..this is all your FAULT!" _

_She laughed again, then fell to the ground_

_I shook my head, "NO! NO its not my fault I…."_

_Then everything and everyone faded away, I was in the darkness, alone, no one to love or care for, then I heard a child crying….wait….is….is that…._

_I looked over and saw a young girl hovering over something….I couldn't quiet tell what it was….So I ran over to the two figures, my eyes widened at the sight of what the little girl was hovering over, _

_It was a mans body…..covered in blood, as though he was stabbed, this man….this man was…Kiba_

"_NO! How?" I gasped_

_The little girl looked up at me, "Mommy, what's wrong with daddy, why won't he wake up?"_

_The little girl was also covered in blood, as though she had been trying to wake Kiba up, this little girl was-'_

I shot up out of bed, sweating, and breathing heavy….

"It was only a dream" I whispered to myself, trying to calm down

I looked over at the clock to see that it read 3:30AM

'Damn, It's too early to be awake, but….I don't want to go back to sleep, I don't want to finish that dream….not now, not ever'

I sat on the edge of my bed, debating on if I should get up or just sit there for the next 4 hours or so…..

I placed my hands on my stomach, "don't worry, I'm not going to let anything happen to your father, or any of you for that matter"

I stood up, and went to check on Sumiko, She seemed to be sleeping well, she had her little stuffed dog right beside her, and a picture that Kiba and I took when she was just a baby, placed on her table beside her bed……

I quietly walked over to her, kissed her on the forehead, then walked back out towards the main room…..

I sat onto the couch, turned on the T.V. and began to watch the news, only because that was the only thing on this early in the morning, I only knew that because with Sumiko, I was always awake around this time to give her a bottle when she was a baby….

"Mommy" I heard a very sleepy voice call out

I looked over to see Sumiko standing there, rubbing her eyes holding her stuffed dog

"What's wrong Sumiko?" I asked quietly

"I had a bad dream" She cried walking over to me

I placed my hands out, and she crawled into my lap, I began to smooth her hair out, trying to get her to go back to sleep…..It worked too, because not long after she laid down, was she back asleep. I didn't want to wake her, nor did I want to carry her, So I just covered her with a little blanket that was on the couch, and let her sleep in my lap until she were to wake up

As I looked up at the T.V. I began to feel very sleepy, my vision becoming blurry-but wait, I wasn't sleepy a minute ago….something's wrong…I opened my mouth to try and talk, but nothing came out…..

"SPECIAL REPORT: The Hokage Would Like To Warn All Citizens Of Kohona……"

'Warn….us…..of….what'

As my eyes began to close, I could see a dark figure standing in front of me, but….who is it?

Kibas POV 

"So doc. Am I going to be able to leave today? I want to get home and see my wife and daughter"

The doctor looked at his charts, then up at me, "Well everything seems good enough, but we will need to run a few more test, after we see the results on them, then you should be able to leave"

"THAT'S GREAT!" I shouted,

I really wanted to see how Awaii and Sumiko were doing, I heard that Awaii was put in the hospital, but released a few days ago, sure she visits me, but I just want to go home, sleep in my own bed, and eat some real food…..as long as Awaii doesn't cook it

Reds POV 

"Come on Hissori, its time to get up, remember we said we were going to head over to Awaiis, so that we could take Sumiko and Rei to the park" I shouted, while knocking on there door….., "Don't make me get Mashira out and have her break down the do-"

Hissori quickly answered the door, "I didn't get much if any sleep last night, so please….stop your DAMN yelling!"

I just laughed a little, I know I shouldn't of been laughing, but well….she looked like crap, it looked like she could use some fresh air

"Alright, I'm not going to yell anymore, you want me to come in and help you get Rei ready?" I asked, "Or why hasn't Kankuro helped any?"

She sighed, " He does help…he helps a lot, its just Rei doesn't want to be messed with by him…if Kankuro goes in there to pick him up, Rei starts screaming even louder…"

Knowing this only made me laugh more… "I'm sorry….Hissori….its just…well its funny"

"Just wait till you have one of your own…" She yawned

I Hissori moved over so that I could walk in the house, as I did I saw Kankuro laying on the couch, pretty much asleep, with Rei in his hands, well more like laying on his chest….and he was wide awake, looking up at everything, or trying to, he looked like one of those bobble heads…

"Hello Rei, ready to go to the park with Aunt Red, Aunt Awaii, and your mommy" I said as I walked over to pick him up

He just looked up at me like 'who are you'

"Hissori, why don't you get ready…unless you want to stay home and get some sleep" I suggested

She shook her head, "No…its okay, I should let Kankuro sleep, besides I don't want to miss him playing at the park….or sleeping at it" She sighed

I nodded, then she walked back to get dressed, after a few minutes she walked back out, and told Kankuro that we were leaving, that he could get some sleep….I'm not 100 sure he heard her, all he did was let out a slight grown, then close his eyes again….

Well after that, Hissori and I walked over to Awaiis house, I was holding Rei, only because I knew that Hissori had to be tired, anyways, we arrived at Awaiis house, and Hissori knocked on her door.

There was no answer….hmm that's weird because I'm sure Sumiko would have been awake by now….this time I knocked on the door, handing Rei back to his mom,

"Awaii, Sumiko answer the door we are here to take you guys to the park like we planned" I shouted, while knocking on the door….

Still no answer…..I sighed, then bit my thumb took out my scroll, and summoned Mashira

"Mashira can you open this door, so that we can get Awaii out of-"

All the sudden, Mashira went crazy, almost like she NEEDED to get into the house, Before I said anything else, Mashira broke down the door, and ran into the house,

Hissori and I followed soon after her, only to see a very shocking sight….something neither of us wanted to see….

"AWAII!!!! SUMIKO!!!" I shouted

Awaii was laying on the ground, blood everywhere…her blood….but Sumiko was no were to be found….

-End of chapter, sorry if it is short, but that's all I got for right now, I shall try to add more tomorrow…-


	52. Bad News Chapter 52

"Bad News"

By Awaii (Me)

Reds POV 

"Hurry! We have to get her to the hospital NOW!" I yelled at Mashira

Hissori took Rei back to her house, and went to explain what was going on to Kankuro.

I looked over to Awaii, who was being carried by Mashira, Awaii looked like she had been cut many times, it looked like someone had a big sword, but didn't really know how to use it, because these wounds were defiantly not done by someone who knew what they were doing.

But who would of done this to her, Kabuto was dead….and well he was the last person to threaten her….that we know of

"Doctor Please! My Friend!!" I pleaded as Mashira and I ran into the hospital

All eyes were now on Awaii, who was still unconscious

"She's pregnant, and was attacked" I explained to one of the doctors

He then took her from Mashira, and rushed her into the trauma area

I knew it was going to take them a while before I would be able to go back and see her, so I went to go and tell Kiba what had happened

Hissoris POV 

"KANKURO!" I shouted as I rushed into the house with Rei

Kankuro shot up from the couch, and shouted, "It was only a puppet!"

I looked at him confused, then shook my head, and looked serious at him

"Kankuro, there's trouble, Sumiko has been….Kidnapped" I exclaimed looking worried and scared

Kibas POV 

"Alright Akamaru, today were going home, and we get to see Sumiko and Awaii" I smiled

I was really excited to head home because today was the day Awaii and I were going to give Sumiko her own puppy

I stood up and began getting changed, As I was just about to put on my shirt, the hospital door opened

"KIBA!" I heard a woman's voice, I knew it wasn't Awaii, then it had to be….

Reds POV 

I ran into his room, "KIBA!" I shouted

As I looked up I saw Kiba standing there, shirtless, my eyes widened and I quickly turned around

"Shesh, knock much" Kiba complained

"I'm sorry, but its an emergency, about Awaii and Sumiko"

I was spun around, and became face to face with Kiba, his hands griping onto my shoulders, it was kinda painful

"What happened to them? Are they okay?" He shouted, looking very worried

"I'm sorry, but…they were attacked and….and Sumiko is missing"

Kibas face went completely pale, his hands dropped from my shoulders to his side….

Akamaru began to whimper walking over to Kiba, I felt horrible being the one who had to tell him, this is something I wouldn't wish on anyone…..

"Wh-what about Awaii, is….is she okay?" He asked, looking desperate for any good news, but sadly knew he wouldn't get any

"She….she's in the trauma area, it doesn't look good Kiba" I answered truthfully

It hurt me to even thing something bad like this would happen to Awaii, she was like a sister to me, then there's Sumiko, I just hope whoever had her doesn't hurt her

Kiba then ran past me, down the hall, my guess to see if Awaii was going to be okay

Kibas POV 

'WHO! Who would do this, why would anyone attack Awaii, especially when she's pregnant, and who in there right mind would take Sumiko…who ever they are, I WILL KILL THEM!'

As I'm running down the hospital halls, I hear

"Kiba…hey Kiba"

I turned and saw Ino standing there, she was holding a bunch of flowers

"I don't have time Ino" I scoffed at her

"You should make time, Kiba-Kun" Ino said, giving me a very creepy look

I never really liked Ino that much, for two good reasons, one she used me to try and kill Awaii all those years ago, and two just before Sumiko was born, Ino tried to get Awaii and I to split up, by telling everyone that I was cheating on Awaii…with her…..

"What do you want Ino, I need to check on Awaii, she's been hurt badly" I said, becoming irritated with her

"Its always about Awaii, you never want to spend any time with me, like old times" She whined

"That's because Awaii is my wife, now I'm going to check on her, so good bye!"

I began to run again, I had to make sure Awaii was okay, I didn't want to lose her, hell I didn't want to lose Sumiko for that matter either, Damn it! Why did I have to be in the hospital when they got attacked, I could of helped her….

Inos POV 

'Don't worry Kiba-kun, Your precious Awaii wont be around for much longer' I thought to myself, as I watched him run off, fading away

'Pretty soon it will be you, me, and Sumiko, the daughter we should have had'

I began to walk back to my house, I live alone for now…. 'After Awaii is out of the way, you can come and live with me, and we can raise Sumiko together'

I opened my door, and walked back to the spare room, opening that door, and walking into the room

This room was all pink, with my little girl laying on her bed, I walked over to her bed, and began smoothing out her hair, her long beautiful light brown hair,

"Don't be scared my dear….mommy's here" I smiled, at her

Of course she was a little scared right now, but that will all change….once her father decides to come and stay with me, then we can all be a happy family

"Mommy will protect you…..Sumiko" I chanted to her

She was growling, and showing her little k-9's at me, it was cute, they were just like her fathers, it's a good thing she didn't look like that crazy woman Awaii….then I would have to kill her….

Kibas POV 

I ran up to the nearest doctor, trying to catch my breath, for a hospital there weren't many doctors that were willing to talk to me, all I wanted to do was know if Awaii was okay,

"Please….tell me…..you know were Awaii Inuzuka is, and how she is….doing" I huffed

The doctor looked at his charts, "And you are…."

"Kiba Inuzuka, her husband….please tell me she's okay" I pleaded

"ah yes, I know were she is…but….it says here that she is not to be disturbed, she was put in ICU for now" He explained

Okay, so maybe I wasn't a medical Ninja, meaning I had no idea what the hell he was saying….I just knew she was in some room that I couldn't go in

"Umm…what's ICU?" I asked

"that is the Intensive Care Unit, meaning she is in very bad condition, she was stabbed multiple times, some were very deep, others seemed like they were already becoming infected-"

"How is her baby, she just found out she was pregnant about a week ago, is the baby okay?" I asked Interrupting what he was saying

He looked back at the charts, flipping threw a few pages, like he was trying to find information on the baby….please be okay

"Oh….well the baby…yes it does say here that she was pregnant, and…well as far as I know the baby should be okay, but we still aren't completely sure…I'm sorry but that's all I can say right now, if you'll excuse me" He then turned and walked away

I looked down at Akamaru, he looked worried knowing that I was also worried for them, but we had to believe that the doctors were going to take care of her….and now we had to go and fine Sumiko

"Kiba!!"

I turned and saw Red and Hissori running up towards me…..

"How is she?" Hissori asked

"They don't know…she's in some room called ICU….and they don't know if the baby is okay….but no one can go back and see her right now" I explained, " We need to go and look for-"

"Not gonna happen Kiba, for one you are still injured from your little fight with Kabuto, and two Awaii needs you here, I already sent Kankuro to go and inform Naruto with what has happed" Hissori explained

"But I am Sumikos fathers, meaning I should be there when they find her, I should be the one to find her" I argued

"Kiba, you don't understand, there are many people Sumiko knows in this village, and many people that care for her, so let them look for her, so that you can be here for Awaii…don't you think I would like to go and look for her also! She might not be my daughter, but I still think of her as one, but I need to be here for Awaii….she needs as much support as we can give her" Red explained

I could tell she was worried also…I made a fist then punched the wall, I really wanted to go and look for Sumiko, but….I am also worried about Awaii…

-End of chapter, okay so maybe this chapter was kinda…sad, with a mix of something funny in it….oh and now we know who the crazy person is…and if you don't know then reread this chapter…..until next time-


	53. Baby News Chapter 53

"Baby News"

By: Awaii (Me)

Reds POV 

"Kiba, calm down, the doctor said he will let us know when we can go back to see her" Hissori said as we both watched Kiba pace back and forth in front of us

"She's right, besides you still need-"

"Don't even say I need to rest, My daughter is missing, and my wife is in ICU" He shouted, "They were both attacked while I was RESTING"

"Kiba, this isn't your fault, no one thought that something like this would happen" I explained

"Kiba Inuzuka" A doctor called walking out of the emergency area

Kibas POV 

I quickly rushed over to the doctor, Red and Hissori decided to wait at there seats

"I'm Kiba, how is she?" I asked

"Awaii is fine, we were able to stabilize her"

"And the baby?"

"Well you see, that's just it, I'm guess while she was being attacked, she was able to create a chakra barrier around the baby, protecting the baby, but not being able to protect herself that well, meaning she took a lot of damage, not only from the cuts, but also from lose of chakra" The doctor explained

"So….then they are both okay….right"

I was happy they were both okay, but I still needed to find Sumiko, and bring her home….

"Can we go back to see her?"

The doctor shook his head, "I'm sorry, but we are not letting anyone go back there until she either wakes up, or tomorrow…

Inos POV 

'Damn, I was so close to killing her, stupid Sakura for getting in my way, once I get in her room, I'll make sure she dies'

I begin to walk towards Awaiis room, I knew she wouldn't be awake, I gave her enough narcotics to knock out someone as hyper as Naruto….

As I approached her room, I reached my hand towards her door, fully prepared to open it, and kill her….until-

"Ino! Hey Ino, we need your help in room 315"A nurse said as she walked down the hall towards me

I quickly jerked my hand away from the door, 'Damn I was so close'

I looked at the nurse, then smiled and nodded, "I'll be there in a few minutes, I just wanted to check on a good friend of mine"

I almost chocked on my own words, Awaii being a close friend of mine….yea right

The nurse looked at her charts, then frowned, "I'm sorry but doctor Haruno said that we were not able to allow anyone in this patents room, not unless you are one of her regular doctors"

"Oh, I must of forgotten, I guess I'll just come back later then" I smiled and began to walk away

'Damn in, I was so close in killing her, this time I was going to make sure she really did die, well I guess you just got lucky Awaii….but luck wont always be on your side, because tonight I will kill you'

Reds POV 

Damn, I cant read lips, and I doubt that Hissori can either….why didn't we go over there with Kiba again…We want to know if she is okay just as bad as he does….

"Did you catch any of what they said?" I asked Hissori

She shook her head, "Nope"….she sighed, "You?"

I shook my head, "Wait, Kibas coming…..lets see what he says"

Hissori and I got up and rushed over to him

"SO what did he say? Is she okay, how about the baby?" I asked all at once

Hissori looked like she wanted to ask the same thing I did, but I beat her to the punch…so to speak

"Awaii is okay she is stabilized, and….well she…she protected the baby, somehow with her chakra" He explained

"Well that's a good thing, you shouldn't look so down, I mean Awaii and your baby are both okay.." Hissori pointed out the obvious

Kiba nodded, "Yea…but we still need to find Sumiko…and-"

"don't make me repeat myself, I already told you, YOUR NOT LOOKING FOR HER!! You are still injured, besides, Awaii needs us" I explained…again

"Look Red, I know Awaii needs us here, but the doctor said we cant go back there until she wakes or tomorrow, so why cant we just look for Sumiko, maybe we will find her and wont have to worry Awaii about Sumiko missing" Kiba said

He seemed really desperate, he really wanted to find Sumiko, and I don't blame him, but he knows that he cant go looking for her in his condition….he was in the middle of an explosion, he's pretty damn lucky that he didn't get killed

Hissoris POV 

"Kiba, maybe we could ask around the village, see if anyone knows anything, and if they do then we can tell Naruto, and he can tell the ninja that ARE looking for Sumiko" I suggested

Red elbows me pretty hard in the side, then gave me a very deadly look….it was almost like the look that Gaara gives to Kankuro when he does something wrong or says something stupid, man she's been hanging around him for too long….

"What?" I asked, looking at her…rubbing the area that she elbowed

Kiba then rushed past us, out the door of the hospital

"You know for being the smartest one out of you, me and Awaii…that was a pretty stupid thing to say" She scoffed

She then went chasing after Kiba….what did I say, all I was trying to do was help him…get his mind off of worrying…next time I just wont say anything and she can deal with him…

I soon followed after Kiba and Red, trying to figure out were they were going….still a bit confused with what I said that was so stupid

Kibas POV 

Hissoris right…I should do something to help, but when I find something out, I'm not going to tell Naruto, I'll go and find her myself, and bring her back to Awaii….then we can forget any of this happened

-End of chapter, sorry if it was short, this one actually took me a while to write, I rewrote it twice, the first time Awaii and Kibas baby died….but I decided to change it….well now you gotta wait till the next chapter…sorry


	54. Headache from Hell Chapter 54

"Headache From Hell"

By: Awaii (Me)

Hissoris POV 

"STOP FOLLOWING ME BOTH OF YOU!!" Kiba shouted back at Red and me

I was barley caught up with him, and now he wants me to stop….HELL NO!

"Not till you tell us where you're going" Red yelled at him

Kiba then stopped running, and faced us, he looked REALLY pissed

"I'm going home" He scoffed…making a tiny 'Humph' at the end of his statement, "Happy, now stop following me"

"Wait a minute" I protested as I reached for his hand to stop him, but to my surprise Kiba vanished in a poof of smoke, I was a little dumb-founded for a minute

"SHIT!" Red screamed

I looked over at her, and well lets just say if she wasn't pissed before, she defiantly was now. I thought it would be smart to keep any and all comments to myself, I really didn't feel like getting yelled at…again

Kibas POV 

'Good they feel for it, now I need to go and look for Sumiko before they actually fine me'

I began to run a different direction, Akamaru following behind me, we were both really trying to get to my house, but we had to take a different path, so we wouldn't run into Red and Hissori

Awaiis POV 

' _I fought off being tired, and opened my eyes, and saw a woman in my house, wait…I know this woman_

"_Damn, so my genjutsu is wearing off already" She said as she began to pull out her sword she had been carrying around for some time now._

"_Wh-what are….y-you doing here" I struggled to ask her_

_She leaned closer to me, and whispered, "I'm here to end you, and take back what was mine to begin with"_

_My eyes widened, Ino backed up, then swung her sword towards me, but I was able to grab Sumiko and dodge it_

_I landed by the hallway, and I placed Sumiko back down on the ground, surprisingly enough, she was still asleep, the I looked back up and went to reach for my dagger, but it wasn't were I had it, DAMN! I looked up at Ino and saw that she was holding it…._

"_You've gone crazy, what makes you think any of this would be yours?" I stated trying to predict her next move_

"_You're wrong Awaii, if you never cam to this village Kiba and I would be together, and Sumiko would be my daughter" Ino said then looked over at Sumiko_

"_You WONT touch MY daughter!" _

_I knew I wouldn't be able to fight like I normally would. l I looked down as Sumiko, then looked back up, but right as I was looking up Ino was charging right at me, wildly swinging her blade at me, I placed my hands up trying to shield my body…and baby_

"_DIE! DIE! DIE!" Ino shouted as her blade sliced into my skin_

_I was trying to get away from her, while protecting both Sumiko and my unborn child_

"_MOMMY!" Sumiko shouted as she woke up and saw the blood dripping from my face, and arms_

_Ino looked at her, and I knew what she was going to do I had to stop her!_

_I quickly built up my last bit of chakra and made a little barrier around my baby inside me, then jumped in front of Sumiko just as Ino was about to swing her blade at her, I took the full hit…trying not to scream…the blade cut into my skin many other times…..these ones seemed deeper than the last ones….'_

"SUMIKO!" I shouted as my eyes suddenly opened

I was unable to move my body, there was too much pain, I moved my eyes around the room I was in, trying to locate were I was exactly…I can hear a constant beep noise, then I saw that the room was really white, and actually really bright, I was getting a headache with how bright the room was….

"So I see you have finally awaken" A woman's voice commented, I then heard footsteps walking towards the bed I was in

"Were am I?" I asked

'She will die, and I will kill her'

'Poor woman has lost so much, now I have to give her more bad news'

'Damn will this night ever end'

'3mg of…of….shit what was I suppose to give him'

'wonder if he's single'

I ignored any and all pain in my arms, and threw them up to cover my eyes, "Make them all shut up!!" I complained

"Is something wrong Awaii?"

'Lucky woman, she has to have an incredible amount of chakra to do what she did'

'Women! Women everywhere'

'I need a drink'

"My head is gonna explode" I cried

"Hold on, let me get you something for it" The lady rushed out of the room

I shut my eyes, damn it! I hate it when I get headaches, I hear them all, without wanting to, without even trying…

'I'll wait until tonight to tell him'

'once she's gone, I will have what was meant to be mine'

I heard the door open and closed again, "This should help with your headache"

I hope so….I felt like I was going to die….

After about 5 minutes of hell, my headache was finally gone, and I wasn't hearing anyone's thoughts…for now

"How does that feel, any better?"

I nodded, "Please…..Please tell me….is my daughter okay?" I asked my eyes still closed

There was a long pause, then, "Awaii….Sumiko….she's missing"

I quickly opened my eyes, then shot straight up wincing in pain, then grabbing at my stomach, I saw the woman who had been talking to me….it was just my luck to get Miss. Bobble Head Sakura as my doctor

"Sakura, what do you mean….missing?" I asked fighting back my tears

Tears from both pain and emotion

"That's all I know Awaii, I really am sorry"

"What, What about…." I looked down at my stomach, then noticed all the bandages and blood

"Your baby is okay, YOU protected it, you made a chakra force field around it" Sakura explained

She seemed really excited while trying to figure out how I did it, but I was still sad about the fact that THAT woman has my daughter….what if she….no she wouldn't do that….would she

"I cant stay here" I said getting ready to get out of the hospital bed…..

That was until I felt sharp pains running all up and down my body, and fell back in the hospital bed

"Looks like your body says different"

I sighed, 'I cant stay here, I have to look for Sumiko'

The hospital door opened then closed again, I looked up to see who was in the room now, and I saw a man….no a boy standing by the door

" I hope it's okay to come in, the doctor outside the room, said it was" he said….he looked a bit concerned for me…..

"Sure its okay, just try not to stress her out, she is still pretty injured" Sakura told the boy

'Not to stress me out, this coming from the woman who just told me that my daughter is missing…if that's not gonna stress a person out then I don't know what will'

Sakura then left the room, leaving me in the room alone with this boy….

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"I have a lot of pain….but its nothing compared to….to the pain I feel in here" I said putting my hand up to my chest, covering my heart

Al walked over to me, placing his hand on my back, I winced from the pain, and he pulled his hand off my back

"I'm sorry….mom told me about….about Sumiko, and I want to help you find her" Al proclaimed

I was a bit surprised, even though I shouldn't of been, I mean Al was Sumikos uncle….but treated her more like a sister….

"Al, I don't want you to get hurt….all I want to do is get out of here and find that woman who did this!" I made a fist while looking down

"So you know who did this" Al asked again

I nodded, "But she is to strong for you, Al you just became a genin, and she is already at Jonin level….I don't want you to-"

"Awaii, I'm your brother, meaning I gotta protect you and your family, weren't you the one who told me once that levels didn't mean anything…or did you lie to me"

I sighed, I hated it when he quoted me, "No I didn't lie to you, but…." I looked down, "Al, you still cant go and fight her, please just trust me on this one…."

'Awaii, if you don't tell me who she is, then I WILL read your thoughts, and find out that way' Al thought to me

I looked up at him angrily, "AL! Stop being so damn stubborn, and let me be the one to protect you for once!" I shouted, then winced in pain again…

Al sighed, "You know, I think our whole family is stubborn….I'm sorry Awaii, I wont listen to your thoughts, but I wont give up on looking for Sumiko either"

"Thank you….but there's something I want to ask you" I looked up at him

I know what I need to do to get back my daughter, and no matter what I will do it….

-End of Chapter, sorry if its not as good as the others, okay so now Awaii knows that Sumiko is missing, and Al wants to help her find Sumiko, but will he do what she asks him to do…well since you don't know what it is yet, then you cant say yes or no….well you gotta wait till the next chapter-


	55. Dont know what to call it Chapter 55

"Chapter 55"

By: Awaii (me)

"You wan me to do what?" Al asked sounding surprised

"SHH!! Don't be so loud, look all you have to do is cover for me just long-"

"Alright, but in return, let me go with you" He interrupted me

"umm….Al the whole covering up for me means you would have to stay here"

Al shook his head, "The Hokage taught me how to use Shadow Clones, and I can make one to stay here, while the real mo goes with you"

"I'm glad that Naruto taught you Shadow Clones, but I doubt you can do both Shadow clones AND Transformation at the same time" I pointed out

Al just looked at me, then put his hands together forming an unfamiliar hand sign,

"Sexy No Jutsu"

Al then transformed into a….well very exposed woman….and yet I wasn't surprised, he was hanging out with Naruto, the only thing that bothered me, was the fact that the woman Al transformed into look an awful lot like Hissori…..

I looked away feeling a bit nauseated, not sure if it is the fact that my brother just transformed into a pretty much naked Hissori, or the baby….I'm pretty sure its because of my brother….

"How's this sis" he or…she…or DAMN IT…Al asked

"Change back….before I barf all over you" I threatened

Al sighed, "Release"

I heard a poof, then looked back to see my bother, back to himself….clothes and all!

"I'm not even going to ask why you just transformed into Hissori"

Al then began to blush a little, and quickly turned his head, trying to hide the fact that he WAS blushing…..

"Just cause…" he mumbled

I restrained myself from laughing, only because I didn't want to hurt from my cuts…or open any of them

"Well, you were able to transform with just one of you, but if you want to come with me, your not only gonna have to transform your clone, but you are NOT going to turn into Hissori" I explained

Al nodded then put his hands together again….

"Shadow Clone Jutsu"

And in a poof of smoke there were now two Al's….the clone Al then put his hands together

"Transform"

Now there was one Al, and one….well….I'm guessing what was suppose to me

"Um….Al what the hell is that?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say me…

The only thing that looked like me was the blonde hair, everything else…still looked like Hissori…

"Never mind, just help me get out of here" I sighed, then began to get out of the hospital bed, a lot slower this time, I didn't want to open any of my wounds..

Reds POV 

"Damn it Hissori, what were you thinking when you suggested Kiba go and get information on finding-"

"I was thinking, what if I was in his position, What if someone hurt Kankuro, and took Rei from me, I would want to go anything to find him" Hissori continued now sort of shouting, "I'm tired of being blamed for him going and looking for his own daughter, hell I wouldn't of listened to anyone and I would of left right after I heard what happened"

"But Hissori he was injured-"

"A week ago, the doctors were going to release him, let him look for Sumiko, then after a while we will go and visit Awaii, so that she knows what's going on. Okay"

I knew she was right, Kiba wasn't injured anymore, right now we needed to focus on Awaii and Sumiko, on finding were Sumiko was, and making sure Awaii is okay

I sighed, "Your right Hissori, we need to focus on Awaii and Sumiko"

"AND JUST SO YOU KNOW I- Uh wait, I'm right"

Hissoris POV 

Either I'm hearing things, or Red just said I was right

"Yes your right Hissori, I guess I've just been worrying about everything….and well haven't been myself much" Red said

I put my hand on her shoulder, "Hey we've all been really stressed out about this, why don't you go and visit Gaara, relax, do whatever you can to get your mind off of all this"

Red looked up at me and smiled, "Alright, but you should go spend some time with your son, and husband, we'll meet up at the hospital around morning tomorrow okay"

I nodded, then we both went our separate ways, Red went to go visit Gaara, and I was heading home to see Rei and Kankuro

Awaiis POV 

"I'm putting them both threw so much, I must be the worst person in the world" I thought out loud

"Yea, probably" Al joked behind me

I turned around, in great pain, and gave him one of my deadly glares

"You know you wont hurt me, you love me to much" He smiled

I sighed, "Lets just go, I want to find Sumiko before anyone finds out that I'm gone"

Al nodded, and we both headed off towards Inos house, I know that bitch has my daughter and I want her back!!!

Inos POV 

"So she is out of the hospital, and is coming to my house, well this couldn't of worked out any better, even if I planned it" I whispered, then looked over at Kiba and Akamaru, both who were unconscious, "Isn't that right Kiba-kun"

Kiba was unconscious because of my genjutsu, Akamaru from my blade…I didn't mind if he lived or died, I just wanted Kiba to live…

I quickly grabbed Kiba, leaving Akamaru there to die, and headed towards my house, jumping from roof to roof

After taking a few short cuts, I finally arrived at my house, I laid Kiba down on the couch and went to check on Sumiko

She was finally asleep, she looked so adorable, just like her father , I smiled, then quietly closed the door, and walked back out into the main room, I knew Awaii was close, I could feel her chakra coming this way….

Awaiis POV 

"Alright Al, all I want you to do is wait out here, then when I yell for you, I want you to grab Sumiko and run, whatever you do DON'T turn back, go it" I ordered him

He looked a bit uneasy about the plan, but I told him before he was either going to do what I said, or I would ditch him….although I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be able to ditch him…not in the condition I was in, but he wouldn't take any chances

I then opened th door, but saw something I couldn't believe

I felt my heart break into two, and warm tears fall from my eyes

Reds POV 

I decided to take Hissoris advice, and go visit Gaara

I knocked on his door, and awaited an answer, I knew he was still in town, because I saw Shikamaru walking around with Chouji earlier

Gaara then answered the door, I smiled at him and he smiled back, then moved a little so that I could walk into his room

"Gaara…there's something I want to tell you"

"Really, well there's something I wanted to ask you " Gaara replied

I looked up at him, trying to guess what he wanted to ask me, there was a bit of silence then,

"You first" I suggested

We both sat down on the couch, facing each other

"Well….I'm not sure if this is even the right way to ask, but well you and I have known each other for a long time now, and you know I really care for you, you were the one who taught me how to love others, who weren't family, so…well I guess what I'm trying to say is come live with me in Sand, and well….marry me"

I was REALLY shocked at what he had just said….I mean I was screaming yes on the inside, but was now the best time to do this, with Sumiko missing and Awaii hurt….

"You can think about it, its not like I was expecting an answer right now, any ways, you wanted to tell me something" he quickly changed the subject

Oh right….I almost forgot, I did have something I wanted to tell him….

Hissoris POV 

I opened the door to my house and walked into it

"Kankuro, I'm home" I called out

I walked back into Rei's room, and picked him up, hugging him close, thankful that nothing bad has happened to him…

" I thought I heard you" Kankuro said

I turned around, and saw him standing in the door way, he was smiling at me, and I smiled back at him, trying to hide the fact that I was not only worried, but also very tired

"Hissori, why don't you go and sit down in the main room" Kankuro suggested

I nodded, then walked into the main room and sat down with Rei, and began to rock a little in the chair I was in

Rei-even though he just woke up- was still tired, he kept trying to fight back the fact that he was falling asleep, it was a battle that he was sadly going to lose…

I smiled, then noticed that I too was trying to fight back the fact that I was tired, but just like Rei, I also was losing this battle

Kankuros POV 

"Hey Hissori, I was wondering if-" I stopped talking as I noticed that both Hissori and Rei were asleep on the rocking chair

I grabbed a blanket and put it around them both, then sat down on the couch, just watching them both sleep

Awaiis POV 

Tears running down my face as I saw….as I saw Ino and Kiba….together

"Wh-Why?" I cried

Ino then looked up at me, removing her lips form Kibas

"I told you….I was going to get what's mine" She smirked

I made a fist, and could feel the pain and anger levels both rising inside, me I turned to Al

"Al, Sumiko is in the back room….please…please go get her"

"What about-"

"JUST DO IT!" I shouted

Kibas POV 

'Ugh…my head it….wait Awaii?'

I opened my eyes and saw Ino on top of me, and Al leaving with Sumiko

I looked over to see Awaii, she looked so hurt….like she had been crying, but why…..I then glared at Ino, wait….why the hell is she on top of me

Awaiis POV 

Al then walked out of the room with Sumiko in his hands, she seemed to be unharmed, I was thankful for that

I then looked over at Ino and Kiba….Kiba was now looking back at me, he didn't say anything, he just looked at me, almost confused….he then looked back at Ino

I turned away, more tears running down my face, "Lets….lets go Al, please"

We both walked away from Inos house, Sumiko was in Al's hands, sleeping….Al looked up at me with a hint of concern in his eyes….

Als POV 

I was holding Sumiko, I looked up at my big sister-who was always so strong and happy- and she had tears going down her face, I was a bit confused, I thought Kiba liked her….

"Hey…sis, you gonna be okay?" I asked her softly

She just nodded, wiping away her tears, "Al, do you think mom will let me stay with you guys for a while…" she asked

I nodded, "Yea, she wouldn't mind, matter of fact I think she would love it, cause she was complaining about how she doesn't get to spend much time with you and Sumiko"

I was trying to cheer her up, I didn't like to see Awaii so sad, or hurt….I made a fist, next time I see Kiba, I'm gonna have to punch some since into him….hurting my sister like that

-End of chapter, poor Awaii…oh and what does Red want to tell Gaara….and what will she say to him about moving in with him….and marrying him…yea I know it was kinda out of character for Gaara to ask that…but I DON'T CARE its MY story…lol….anyways this chapter was really long, I hope that you all like it, until next time-


	56. Not Always Happy Endings Chapter 56

"Not Always A Happy Ending"

By: Awaii (Me)

"Wait! Awaii Stop!" Kiba shouted at Al and I

"Al take Sumiko to moms…." I ordered

"But-"

"NOW!" I shouted

Al then ran with Sumiko to moms house,

I turned and faced Kiba, "What do you want?"

"I don't know what you saw, or even why Ino was on top of me but….I'm pretty sure it wasn't what you thought it was"

"Really….so I dint just see YOU kissing INO, if that's not what I saw you doing, then PLEASE Kiba tell what exactly what you were doing….because I need to clear my mind of what I THOUGHT you did"

Kiba just looked down, and I felt my heart breaking even more, he….he wouldn't say anything to me…

"I'm sorry Kiba but…."

I walked over to him and handed him his ring, and necklace he gave me 15 years ago, then walked away from him….each step I took away from him broke my heart even more…why did love have to hurt so damn bad…

Kibas POV 

Awaii walked up to me and handed me her ring, and dog bone necklace, she then walked away from me

I think this was one of the first times I felt my heart break, why couldn't I explain to her what had happened….I never wanted to hurt her….

I turned and faced Inos house, Awaii was hurting and I know exactly who to hurt for it…I slammed open her front door, making a fist

"I knew you would come back, and I knew she would leave you" Ino smirked

"Answer one question before I kill you, why would you do this, you knew we were so happy, why'd you have to ruin it for us?"

"Why…" Ino stood up and walked over to me, "Why….because she doesn't deserve you, Kiba she doesn't love you like I do"

Ino then began leaning towards me, my guess she was going to try and kiss me, but I pushed her away from me

"Damn it Ino! I already told you, I DON'T LOVE YOU! I'm in love with Awaii, and it will always be that way" I proclaimed

Ino fell to the ground from my pushing her, "If you don't want to be with me, then I wont allow you to be with anyone!" 

Ino stood back up, looking completely different than before, and grabbed for her long sword

"What are you going to do…kill me?"

She began running towards me, at an incredible speed, it was too fast for me to try and dodge

Awaiis POV 

I stopped walking when I was just far enough, it hurt so much….I didn't want to lose Kiba, I really care for him….and I know he cares for me too

I turned around, and saw him rushing towards Inos house, I could tell he was upset…and he had every intent on killing her, I had to stop him, I know that Ino can be really fast when she gets mad…and something tells me she's not gonna be happy to see how pissed Kiba is

I quickly rushed towards Inos house, then I heard

"What are you going to do….Kill me?"

'Kiba!! don't die!'

I quickly drew my dagger, and spilled all my chakra into it, I wasn't thinking while doing this, I just wanted to save Kiba, I know what he did was wrong, but I don't think I could live with myself if I just let him die…I still love him! 

Kibas POV 

I closed my eyes waiting to be hit by the sword, but instead I heard what sounded like two blades running throw two different things….I opened my eyes, and saw…..and saw blonde hair…blocking me

I…I know this person's smell, she smelled so sweet…this person….but why, why would she do this, protect me after…what I did to her, after I hurt her so badly

"AWAII!!"

Just then both Awaii and Ino fell to the ground, Ino had Awaiis Katana inside her, and Awaii had Inos sword inside her….I looked over at Ino and the katana transformed back into Awaiis dagger

I bent down to pick up Awaii, "Why….Why'd you do it?"

"Wh-why….b-because…I…..I….l-love you"

Awaii reached up and placed her hand on my cheek, he hand was so cold, she looked so pale, her body shaking, then her hand dropped to the ground and her eyes closed, she seemed to not be breathing

NO I have to get her to the hospital, I need her, Sumiko needs her, I don't want to lose her….not now, not ever!!

Reds POV 

"Red….Red you wanted to tell me something right?" Gaara asked looking at me with his deep blue eyes

I nodded, "Gaara…what would you say if…if well you were to become a father?"

"Nanai?" the usual emotionless look on his face changed into shock, "does that mean….you?"

"Well….yes…." I mumbled looking down, ready for any yelling he would of done…but to my surprise he didn't yell…

I then felt a sharp pain in my chest, and looked back up at Gaara with a very scared look on my face, my hand grabbed for my chest, placing it over my heart

"What's wrong Red, are you okay?" Gaara asked

"Something's wrong…I….Awaii, she's hurt….Gaara I have to go!"

I quickly got up and rushed to the hospital, I really didn't like the way this felt it was worse than anything I had ever felt before….

Hissoris POV 

I shot up from my sleep, and grabbed for my chest, 'this pain…what…what is it?'

"Are you okay?" Kankuro asked looking concerned at me

I shook my head, "Something just happened….I have to go"

I got up and handed Rei to Kankuro, then ran to the door, and out towards the hospital, I don know what just happened but I have to get to the hospital….and FAST

"Hissori! Hey Hissori"

I turned around and saw Red who also seemed to be running to the hospital

"You felt it too? Then it had to be Awaii." I commented

"I hope she's okay" She started as we both ran towards the hospital

We finally arrived at the hospital, and we saw Kiba who was covered in blood, both Red and I looked at each other, now even more worried

"What happened Kiba, Is Awaii okay?" I asked shaking him

He just looked down, shaking his head, almost like he wanted to cry

"Kiba tell us what the hell happened to Awaii" Red shouted tears building up in her eyes

"She…Ino stabbed her…..and….I was…I was to late" He began to tremble, "She's…I'm sorry"

Tears feel down my face, "Your Lying, Awaii isn't….she cant be, you guys were about to have a baby…YOUR LYING!" I cried

Red feel to the ground, holding her stomach, crying

"But…why would she…" Red cried

"She….was protecting me…I….I'm the reason she's…..she's gone" Kiba said to Red…

"Don't say that Kiba, you are NOT the one to blame here" A women's voice called

I looked over and saw Awaiis mother, she was standing with Al

"How can you say that….Ino was going to kill me, and she….she-"

"She was protecting the person she loved" Yumiko stated

Al looked down, almost like he was ashamed of something….but I didn't know what

"How can you be so calm….your daughter….is…"

It seemed like Kiba couldn't finish a sentence, I couldn't blame him….I couldn't even talk right now….it all almost seemed like a bad dream, that I just couldn't wake up from…I pinched myself to make sure it wasn't a dream….

I looked at Red, she was still on the ground, holding her stomach, I bent down and gave her a friendly hug,

"She was…how could this happen?" Red whispered

"I don't know….I really don't Red…"

That was all I could say, I didn't know what else to say, I never thought that anything like this would happen….I never wanted anything like this to happen…not to her…

-End of chapter, yep this one is short, and sad…next one will be pretty damn sad too, its gonna be the funeral, so grab a hanky and get ready for the water works…-


	57. Tearfull Goodbyes Chapter 57

"Tearful Good-byes"

By: Awaii (me)

Kibas POV 

' "_Dad….where's mom? Why cant I see mom, I want to see mom!" Sumiko cried_

_I bent down and picked her up, holding her close to me, "I'm sorry Sumiko, I really am sorry"_

_I could feel her tears fall onto my shoulder, and her grip become tighter around my neck_

"_But daddy, mommy promised she would come home, she told me she was gonna give me a little brother or sister, how can she do that if she's not here" Sumiko cried even harder_

_All I could do was hold her tight, letting a few tears escape from my eyes, and down my cheeks….._'

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

I opened my eyes, my vision still a bit blurry, I sat up in my bed, and looked over at were Awaii usually slept, the space was empty, she was never going to be there again, I was never going to wake up to her smiling, or smelling her sweet scent at night….

I looked down, my body trembling, I placed my hand on my chest, this pain…..it…it was something I never wanted to feel

"dad…" Sumiko called out, looking at me with a look of confusion on her face, she then looked down

I could tell there was something she wanted to ask me, I got up out bed and walked over to her, then bent down on my knees,

"Sumiko….you know your mother loved you, and she always will"

Sumiko then threw her arms around me, nearly knocking me down to the ground, I then wrapped my arms around her, I knew this was hurting her, Sumiko and Awaii were so close, always together smiling and laughing….

"Why'd she have to leave…" she asked

"I don't know Sumiko…I just don't know"

Reds POV 

"Awaii….why's you have to leave so soon, we were suppose to grow old together, so that our kids could grow up together….I was suppose to protect you and Hissori….but I failed" I cried, a few lonely tears ran down my cheeks

I then felt a pair of warm arms wrap around me, at first I was scared because I thought I was out here alone, but then I realized who's arms they were

"Red…you didn't fail Awaii, she was protecting Kiba, she was protecting her precious person" Gaara whispered to me, "You shouldn't be out here alone, especially in your condition"

I turned to look at Gaara, the look on his face was very soft, he placed his soft hand on my cheek, I closed my eyes and a few more tears fell down my face

"Gaara….I'm sorry but…but I cant leave leaf, not now…not after what had happened"

"You don't have to leave now, but now that I'm going to be a father, you are going to come live with me in Sand, I refuse to let my child grow-up having to travel to two different villages" Gaara explained

I just turned away, facing the picture of Awaii that they were going to use, I remember when we took that picture

' "_Aw come on Awaii, don't you want a picture of you, don't be so camera shy" Hissori sighed_

" _I don't want to take a picture, besides why do I have to be the only one in the picture" Awaii asked folding her arms in front of her body_

"_Shesh Awaii, you're the first one of us who is gonna have a kid, so YOU gotta have your picture taken"_

"_but I'm humongous, I look like I swallowed a watermelon seed, cant we take it after I have her?" She complained_

_I walked over and placed my hand on Awaiis baby bump, she then glared at me with an evil glare, Hissori and I just laughed, Awaii hated it when anyone touched her stomach_

"_Remove your hand, or I'll do it for you" Awaii threatened_

"_Okay….but you gotta have your picture taken" I bargained with her_

_Awaii sighed, "Alright, fine you can take the damn picture, just wait once you two get this fat, I'm gonna take your pictures, and ALWAYS rub your baby bumps, see if either of you like it"_

"_Yea Yea Yea, lets just take the picture" Hissori laughed_

_Awaii then leaned against the tree, her hair down into her face, and she smiled for the camera holding her medium sized baby bump_'

I looked down at my stomach, I didn't have as big of a baby bump as she had, but then again I am only a month long…

"Gaara…if the baby's a girl can we name her-"

Gaara kissed me on the cheek, "I think that would be a very good name for her…if it is a girl"

"Thank you…one more thing…"

"What is it" He asked, locking me in a hug from behind

"Can we just stay like this….for a while longer" I closed my eyes leaning back into his arms

He just held me tighter, and nodded his head….

Hissoris POV 

"Hissori, hey Hissori, its almost time to go" Kankuro called out

I was in Rei's room, rocking him back and forth, he was already asleep, but I kept rocking him, I remember when Sumiko was a baby her and Awaii were never apart

' "_Isn't she just so adorable! Sumiko Eliza Inuzuka" Awaii cheered_

_Awaii had the biggest smile on her face, she was holding Sumiko so close to her, Red and I laughed at her_

"_Um…Awaii don't you think Kiba would want to spend some time with HIS daughter" Red asked_

_The three….no wait four of us were heading towards the park area, Awaii wanted to play with Sumiko on the swings, and asked Red and myself to come with her_

"_Kiba is on a mission, besides you cant separate me from her, I don't want to let her go….not now, not ever" Awaii smiled _

_Red and I sighed, then the three of us began laughing, why were we laughing, hell if we knew, we were all just so happy….I guess that was the reason we were laughing_'

I walked over to the door, and opened it…

"Are you ready to go Hissori?" Kankuro asked

I nodded and we headed towards the funeral grounds, I was holding Rei and Kankuro was holding my other hand, I didn't want to go to this thing, because going would mean that she was really gone…and I didn't want to believe that she could die so easily….she had been stabbed many times before, why did this one have to kill her

I have been called one of the smartest shinobi of Kohona and yet I don't understand something like this….I must be the dumbest shinobi…

We have been told many times, that a shinobi should not show there true feelings, it only shows the enemy there weakness, I could care less about that rule right now, because I could feel the tears building up in my eyes

"Kankuro….its going to rain today" I quietly said looking down

He looked over at me, "its not- oh…" He placed his hand on my cheek, and wiped away a tear, "I understand….sometimes its okay to rain"

Kibas POV 

"Come on Sumiko, we really should get going, its going to start soon"

Sumiko walked out of her room, she had her hair down, past her shoulders, and a black shirt and skirt on, she was also wearing Awaiis dog bone necklace, along with her wedding ring, the ring was on the same chain as the necklace

"I'm ready" She said, then ran over to me

She grabbed my hand, and we both headed out towards the funeral area….

As we arrived I saw all of Awaiis family, Yumiko, Al, Milo, Red, Hissori, and Rei then the ones with them, Gaara, Kankuro, Naruto and even Sakura was here…

I walked over and stood beside Yumiko, she looked over at me, she looked very sad…like she had been crying, I then looked down at Sumiko, she was sitting on Akamaru

The ceremony began, as it went on, I could hear Sumiko crying, I looked down at her again, she looked so sad, tears running down her face, she kept trying to wipe them away with her sleeves, but they were too wet, I then looked over at Red and Hissori-who were standing beside each other- and saw that they also had tears running down there faces, Hissori was holding Rei, and she would kiss his head every so often, and Red would grab at her stomach….

I looked over at Yumiko and Al, Yumiko was crying, and Al was trying to keep a straight face, I'm guessing he didn't want to show his feelings, but I could tell he was crying deep down inside….who could blame any of them, Yumiko was barring her daughter, Red and Hissori was barring there best friend, and Sumiko was going to grow up without a mother….

I then looked down, I didn't want to cry, not in front of Sumiko, I didn't want her to see her father crying, so I just tried to hold them back…at least until we got home…

It was the end of the ceremony and people were starting to head home, Yumiko, Al, and Milo had all already left, it was too hard on Yumiko to stay any longer, Sumiko had cried herself to sleep, and I was now holding her

I walked over to Red and Hissori, but didn't really know what else to say other than I was sorry, so I just walked by them, and headed home….

As I walked into the house, I carried Sumiko to her room, and went to lay in my bed,

' "_Hey Awaii….can I ask you something" _

_We were both sitting in the same field Awaii accepted to come live with me at…._

"_What's wrong Kiba?" She asked looking at me, staring at me with her beautiful brown eyes, the wind blowing her hair into her face_

"_We've been together for almost 5 years now…and you know that I love you, and well you love me don't you"_

"_Just get to the point Kiba" Awaii sighed_

_I took a deep breath, "Will you marry me Awaii" _

_She then had the biggest most beautiful smile on her face, and jumped on top of me, knocking me down, We were now laying on the grass, she was laying on top of me, I never wanted to leave this position, she smelled so sweet, and looked so pretty_

"_Of course I will Kiba" She smiled, "As long as I don't have to get all dressed up" She joked_

_We laughed, and just stayed like that, for what seemed like an eternity_ '

I was staring up at the ceiling, not able to sleep…I didn't know what I wanted to do, all I know is who I wanted to see….my mind kept on playing back when she was stabbed, because I was to slow to dodge the blade….I wasn't able to protect her…in the end she ended up protecting me…

-End of chapter, okay I think the next chapter will be the last one, I'm really sorry for killing off Awaii, but its my story and I can kill who I want to kill…wait that sounds wrong…well anyways, sorry if this was short, or whatever, I had to stop…so until next time-


	58. The Final Chapter

" Final Chapter"  
By: Awaii (me)

A young girl about 10 years old stands in front of a tomb-stone, her dog at her side, this girl has long light brown hair, pulled back in a pony tail, brown eyes, and wearing a pair of jean shorts, and a black tank top

"Hey mom" The girl smiled a sad smile, "Its me again...sorry I haven't visited in such a long time...I guess I've been  
busy with training, and the academy...oh I'm a Genin now, I know I still have a long way to go, but dad says that I am a pretty fast learner" 

The girl reached into her back pocket and pulls out a medium sized dagger 

"I've been training a lot...dad said that my Katana almost looks like yours," The girl giggled a little, "Aunt Red had a little boy...this is her and Uncle Gaaras second kid...Lord Naruto says that she keeps popping them out, I'm not sure if that is suppose to be funny or not...my guess not, cause Uncle Gaara just kinda glares at him"

The girl sighed and her dog whimpered, "I really miss you...I wish you didn't have to leave so soon, but dad says that you died protecting him...It still hurts, but I guess it makes it a little better knowing you protected dad..."

A single tear trails down the girls face, she then placed a small picture on the tomb-stone

"I thought you might want this...Its a picture of Dad, Akamaru, me, and Kaiya...oh that's my dog...she's pretty good, she's all white but a little brown spot on her belly..." the girl placed her hand on Kaiyas head

"Sumiko! Sumiko I know your out here!" A young man shouted walking towards were the girl was standing

"Sorry mom...But I gotta go, that's Uncle Al, oh did I tell you, he finally became a Jonin, and now...he's my sensei...scary huh"

"Sumiko if you late again, I'm gonna make you stay late for more training" Al shouted again.

Sumiko sighed, "I guess I should get going...I'll come back soon, next time I'll try to get Aunt Hissori to bring Rei, he's so cute, and pretty funny too"  
The girl kissed her fingers, then placed them on the stone, "bye mom...I love you"

Sumiko then ran up the hill towards the now irritated Al  
"Sorry I'm late" She smiled, showing off her fangs, trying to hide the fact that she was crying...

"Next time, I'm just gonna leave you...then you'll miss Lady Red, Lynne,   
Lord Kazakage, and there new baby" Al proclaimed

"Are they here already?" She asked

Al let out a loud sigh, then grabbed Sumikos hand, and began pulling her towards the Hokage tower  
"Sometimes you can be as oblivious as your mom was" Al laughed

The girl looked down a hint of sadness in her eyes, "Uncle Al, what was she like...I know a little but, was she strong...or smart..."

Al stopped and Sumiko bumped into him, hitting her head on his back

"What the HELL was that for?" She scoffed rubbing her nose, "Next time warn someone when you decide to just stop"

"Your mom was very strong...she was pretty smart...but not when it came to guys, Hissori has told me that my sister, your mom, was pretty oblivious to guys" Al laughed, "Kinda like you"

He poked her arm, then walked off, Sumiko just kinda stood there, at first a little confused, 'I'm not oblivious...am I?' she thought to herself, then ran to catch up with her uncle

They both finally arrived at the hokage tower, Al was positive he was gonna get yelled at for being late...so he decided to blame it on Sumiko...

"Sorry were late" He began to apologize, "Its all Sumikos fault"

"HEY! Its not my fault, I was just visiting mom, you were the one who wanted to stop at the-"

Al covered Sumikos mouth, enabling her complete that sentence

"its okay, just try to be on time...next time" Naruto sighed

Standing in his office was Red, Gaara, and a young girl about 4 almost 5 years of age, she had long red hair, and bright blue eyes, her name was Lynne

"Hey Aunt Red, what's up Uncle Gaara" Sumiko asked and smiled

"How are you Sumiko" Red asked

She turned to face Sumiko, and was holding a little baby boy, he too had red hair, but he had hazel eyes...

"I'm...okay" she lied, "Aww is this your baby?" Sumiko asked, wanting to change the subject

"yes, that's him...little Haru" Red smiled

"So what brings all of you to this lovely boring place of Kohona" Al asked, looking a bit bored at the two

"Well, Red wanted Hissori to see Haru, and Lynne wanted to see Rei, I wanted to come  
to make sure they were safe" Gaara explained

Gaara looked pretty damn exhausted, but at the same time still pretty tough, Sumiko never really understood how he could be so tough, she didn't think he looked scary...she shrugged, she'll just never understand...

The office door swung open, and in walked Hissori and a young boy about 5 almost 6 with brown hair, and blue eyes, he was wearing a hat type thing that made him look like he had cat ears, this boy was Rei...

"Alright, let me see the little boy" Hissori said

Lynne walked over to Rei and they began talking and smiling at each other...

Al threw his hands in the air, "Alright, I'm out of here, this place it getting too crowded"

Al then walked by Hissori and Sumiko heard him think, 'Damn Kankuro, why'd he have to be with her...I'm only...well okay so I'm way younger than her...but ages shouldn't matter'

Sumiko began to feel a bit ill, and gave Al a very disgusted look, he looked confused at first then blushed and walked out of the office pretty fast

"Congrats on the kid, cant believe you guys had another one, and I think its hard enough with just Rei...how are you guys going to do it?"

The two woman began to laugh, Sumiko, Gaara, and Naruto all a bit confused as to why they were laughing, but none of them were willing to ask them if they were okay...

"Oh, Sumiko,. how's the academy?" Red asked looking at the 10 year old

"Well, I'm a Genin now" Sumiko smiled

"That's really great, you keep up at this rate and you will be like your mom and become a chunin at a young age" Red cheered

"thanks"

"That reminds me Red, we gotta go and visit her, you know today is THAT day" Hissori said

Sumiko knew what they were talking about...today would of been mom and dads 15th year anniversary...if she was still here

Red nodded

Later that day Sumiko headed home, it was getting late, and her father didn't like her out late...she walked into her house

"Dad...Kaiya and I are home"

Kiba walked out from his room, along side him was his faithful companion, Akamaru  
"Your home early, did you have a good time?" He asked her

" I visited mom...and saw Aunt Reds new baby...his name is Haru, he's pretty cute" She replied

They both sat down at the dinner table, and began to talk about different things, Kiba looked a little down, but was trying to hide, it of course Sumiko knew he was sad, he couldn't hide it from her...she WAS his daughter

Back at the Tomb-Stone that read:  
_Awaii Lynne Inuzuka  
Loving Mother, Daughter, Wife, and Precious Friend_

There stood two women, one with white hair, and the other with red, both just staring at the marbled stone

"Its been 5 years...it almost doesn't seem that long" The white haired woman commented

" I know, it seems like just yesterday we were all moving here..." the red haired women replied

"Sumiko is becoming more and more like her..isnt she Red" the white haired shinobi stated more that a question

Red nodded, "its amazing how much she acts like Awaii..."  
They both just stood there in silence for a little longer, until the sun went down and they both headed home...well Hissori headed home, Red went to were her and Gaara stayed at while they were in Leaf...

-Okay that's the end of this story, I'm gonna start writing a new story, its gonna be about...well a mix of two of my fav. anime shows, FullMetal Alchemist, and Naruto...so I hope you all read it...-


End file.
